Dragon Souls
by StardragonXX
Summary: There is no Lucy Heartfilia, only Lucy Via-Lactea, daughter of the Galaxy King Draco. Join her on her journey to find her father, or someone who will take his place in her heart... This is a Nalu with one sided Gralu and Nali. Starts in 777! Rated M due to citrus etc.
1. Draco the Galaxy King

Draco the Galaxy King

Deep indigo scales covered his huge body, smaller white and silver scales dotting his body resembling a night's sky. The huge wings that shot from his back, ebony black feathers spread along said wings, each feather coated in a substance that would make them shine should the light hit it properly. His golden talons came from long muscular legs that would easily be able to destroy anything. Ivory spikes protruded along his back, each sharp enough to cut through diamond. His snout was covered in pearly white scales which slowly mixed to dark indigo, his eyes were a deep amber. Two ivory horns shot from the back of his head, staying completely straight till the tips. His tail ended in a smooth tip, a silvery violet gas coated said tip.

The dragon laid in a clearing, his huge head resting on his equally huge talons, amber eyes cracked open slightly to watch the ripples of the lake that he layed beside. Wind ran over his body, cooling his already cool scales, which was quite relaxing in his opinion. Draco's jaw dropped as he let out a huge yawn, showing off his sharp teeth and even sharper canines. After closing his maw, he layed in complete and utter silence for what felt like hours, but was mere minutes, until his keen hearing caught the pitiful cries of an animal not too far off.

 _'I don't recognize the species...'_ He thought to himself. _'Wonder what it was?'_ His curiousity got to the best of him, so he lifted his scaly ass -as Igneel would put it, that jackass- up off the ground then followed the cries, weaving through the trees, knocking a few down along the way. After a solid 3 minutes of searching he finally reached a huge tree, and right beside it sat the source of the crying. A human child, no older than 2 years old, was curled up, balling their eyes out, a small tuft of gold hair sitting on their head, the scent of roses and stardust hanging softly in the air around them. Within seconds, he adopted his human form, a lean man who stood at 6'5, spiked indigo hair covering his head, tanned skin, and dark amber eyes. Draco quickly moved to knee beside the child, whom he deduced was a girl.

"Hey, hey, it's ok little one..." He cooed, reaching out gingerly to pet the child, changing his gravelly voice to a more smooth one. She quivered under his hand, looking up at him with big brown eyes full of tears." What's your name?" The dragon asked soothingly, cracking a sweet smile, trying to make the weeping child more comfortable with his presence.

"L-L-lu-cy..." She whispered before throwing herself at Draco, who knelt there, frozen in shock, before slowly wrapping his muscled arms around her tiny quivering body. _'Poor child, she's been left to die...'_ That was when he decided that he, Draco Via-Lactea, would take in this poor, abandoned child and raise her as his own, and as a dragon slayer. A small purr escaped his throat at the thought of having a family, the sound drawing a weak giggle from the girl.

"Well Lucy, how would you feel about coming with me?" He cooed, leaning back to look her in the eyes. A huge smile covered her face instantly, and she nodded quickly, tears flying everywhere.

"PAPA!" Lucy squealed, nuzzling into the crook of the centuries old dragon's neck. The male tucked his new daughter against his torso, then stood up.

"You wanna go see your new home little one?" He whispered, not needing to speak louder due to their closeness. The blonde nodded rapidly, pulling away for a second to look Draco in the eyes.

"Yay! Wes gooo!" She screeched. The dragon cringed at the loud noise, then put on a huge fanged grin, his long legs already carrying them to his house -cave-, which was situated a good mile away. As soon as he began his trek, the girl in his arms became extremely quiet, which worried him, until he realized she had crashed. A small chuckle escaped his lips at the sight. Lucy was drooling on his left arm, her limbs twisting abit awkwardly in his opinion, short gold hair just barely covering her sealed eyes. _' Sleep my little comet, I'll take care of you in the place of the ones who left you...'_

"Get your lazy ass out of the hot springs brat! C'mon!" The great dragon roared agitatedly, his tail flicking around in a show of his lack of patience." Of course, the day I decide to teach her how to cast a tail attack and summon star dresses, she chooses to lounge around!" He grumbled under his breath.

"No, I don't wanna you scaly lizard!" The female shouted back. Draco cursed loudy before deciding to stomp in and drag his 'sweet' Lucy out, clothed or not. The 10 year old child shrieked as he came to the water's edge, a large taloned paw sweeping down to grab her body. Another ear splitting shriek sounded from her small form as she was swept from her relaxing bath." DAD! PUT ME DOWN, IM NOT WEARING ANYTHING!" She screamed, her hands moving to cover herself as she curled into a ball. The dragon simply chuckled, then moved to Lucy's room, setting her down gently.

"Five minutes, or else I'm pulling you out and we're training even if you're in your _birthday suit._ " He threatened before turning around and plopping down on his butt and counting out the minutes until he could harass his little comet. _' 300, 301, 302... 350!'_ His jaw dropped as he unleashed a huge screech as a warning, before turning and reaching to grab his daughter yet again, only to reel back as a loud roared irritation came from the girl.

"I'm out you fossil!"

"Good, you're learning new spells today, so move your scrawny ass already." He fired back. Lucy glared daggers up at him, then scrambled up his back, resting between his shoulder blades." Life is good, my little comet... Life is good..."

Life is good... He'd always say... She didn't believe it, because the next day, he disappeared without a trace, the only thing left signifying his existence a deep blue diamond necklace with white diamonds flecking the inside.

July 7th of the year 777

The day that the only thing heard for miles around the Boundary forest, was the keening, screams and grief filled roars of an abandoned dragon.


	2. The Terror of the Boundary Forest

**The Terror of the Boundary Forest**

 _~Fairytail guild hall; July 14th 777~_

Makarov sat at the bar, mug in hand as his ' _children_ ' scrambled around, starting little skirmishes and brawls. Erza, one of the younger generation of wizards, was screaming at Natsu and Gray due to their petty brawls while Cana was shuffling cards around under Macao and Wakaba's watchful eyes. It was relatively peaceful at the time, that was, until a sheet of parchment was shoved in the wizard saint's wrinkly face.

"Old man, there's a letter from the council." A young male voice stated boredly from the other side of the paper. A hand goes up and grips the paper only to see that it's a job asking for Fairytail's master specifically.

"Thank you Laxus my boy." Makarov smiled, only receiving a groan from his 16 year old grandson.' _Just like his father... Not good_.' He mused, his gray eyes scanning over his job.

 ** _'The Terror of the Boundary Forest_**

 ** _There is a monster inside of the forest, releasing a noise that strikes the hearts of those who hear it. We request that Makarov Dreyar comes to capture and kill the beast. Every other hunter we have has failed due to the piercing sound this creature creates, and those who can get past it, are instantly destroyed by its rage. It's already been a week, we are unable to hunt for food and we are beginning to starve! Please Makarov of Fairytail, you are our only hope!_**

 ** _20 000 000 jewel reward'_**

He blanched as he read, slowly lowering his quivering hand that held the paper." No beast of this power exists... They ask me to fight the unknown..." A sigh escaped his lips, then he turned to the three most destructive younglings he'd ever met.' _I'll regret this...'._ "Erza, Gray, Natsu. Go pack, we're going on a mission!" The three he named shot over to him, all having faces of excitement.

"Alright Gramps!" They harmonized before buzzing off to do their things. Natsu started to brag to everyone about the fact that he was invited to join master on a mission, while Gray and Erza went to pack as they were told.

"GO PACK NATSU YOU BRAT OR I'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" And with that, the pinket disappeared back to his place." I swear I'm getting too old for this..."

 _~Boundary forest; July 15th 777~_

"Master, how come you were _specifically_ requested for this job?" The red headed girl asked as she strode beside Makarov, her hands pressed to her ears as they develed deeper into the forest. The roars and screams of the beast were twice as loud as when they'd arrived, and Natsu had needed a pair of enchanted earmuffs in order to keep his sensitive ears.

"Yea Gramps, I didn't even _know_ you were allowed to go on missions!" Gray added, scampering on beside Erza.

"No one's been able to exterminate this creature, so they needed a wizard Saint. I brought you three along so that you can get abit of experience." He replied with a wide smile. The trio nodded, then they continued on their path until the creature was a few hundred feet away." By no means will you two engage unless Natsu comes back, I want to give each of you a private presentation on how to deal with monsters. Come now my boy!" Gramps went into a jog, the dragon slayer following with barely contained excitement. The duo burst into a clearing, expecting a hulking monster, but only finding a sickly looking child on their knees as a tremendously loud roar of anguish left them, followed by an equally loud keening." That's the _Terror_ of the Boundary forest?" He whispered.

"She smells weird... Like stars and flowers, but there's something else..." the youngster grumbled, creeping up to the girl. As he took a third step, an indigo haze of magic pulsed as another hoarse roar sounded. Having no time to react, the wave hit Natsu and pushed him back. A scowl covered the boy's face. He let out a low dragon like growl, then matched the young female's roar, creeping forward like a predator. Hazy chocolate honey eyes snapped open, and the blonde's head swivelled around, frantically searching for something, only to find Natsu. A pitiful keening sound came from the child again before she flopped to the ground utterly spent. Makarov, who was watching with extreme interest, rushed to the fallen child and his own child.

"How did you do that Natsu?" He asked breathlessly, glancing up at the boy.

"Igneel told me that by matching a roar, you can calm them, which meant she passed out of exhaustion ... But sometimes by matching a roar, you agitate them even more or stake a chain or something... I forgot." The elderly man nodded, then stood.

"Would you mind carrying her back to town?" The master asked as his child swept the girl up in his arms.

"I got her, she's pretty light..." He mumbled the last part.

"Probably due to lack of nutrition and sleep. According to the man who requested this job, she's been causing a ruckus for over a week." The elder let out a sigh as his brat carried the ' _beast_ ' back to Erza and Gray.

"Jii-chan, is she gonna join the guild?" The ice-make Mage asked as he leaned over the girl curiously, his face acquiring a light pink tint as he studied her. The requip Mage bonked him on the head and pushed him away from the blonde.

"Idiot, don't crowd her, and she'll definitely join!" Erza stated, smiling at the idea of a new guildmate. The usually loud pinkette just sat cross legged beside the sleeping child. One small hand slowly reached for a deep blue diamond necklace with smaller white diamonds inside. As he took the priceless stone in his hands, a skinny arm snatched it away and the girl rolled away, eyes fighting to stay open as she crouched low to the ground, a sound that resembled keening and growling coming from her throat.

"Ahhh!" Everyone jumped away quickly in shock, while Natsu just sat there, letting out a growl in return. The girl tilted her head slightly, before letting out hiss and growl mix. They continued to communicate via growls, hisses, keening and snarls until Erza let out an impatient sigh.

"Natsu, what in the name of Mavis are you two doing?!" She demanded, fists on her hips.

"Oh ya, me and Lucy were just asking about our parents!" He answered, smiling like it was the most obvious thing.

"Is that her name, Lucy?" Makarov asked, looking at the girl wo looked ready to pass out.

"Lucy Via-Lactea actually, my dad's Draco Via-Lactea... Have you seen him?" Lucy asked, actually speaking for the first time. Almost everyone was surprised that she could communicate in more than dragon tongue.

"No Lucy, I haven't... Your last name, you are aware it means Milky Way?" The old man smiled kindly.

"Yes, papa always said that it the Milky Way was where we would find feasts..." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she spoke. A keening and hiss mix left her lips before a whimper escaped her throat. Via-Lacteals swayed ever so slightly before toppling over, eyes glazing over. Natsu was at her side in an instant, checking to see if she still was breathing and had a heartbeat. Gray scrambled to the girls other side, eyes wide and full of worry. The requipping redhead and the master just stood at the side. The dragonslayer watched over his new friend with sorrow filled eyes. The last two things she said ringing in his ears.

 _'Life is good...'_

 _'Why papa? You can't truly believe that...'_

 ** _(A/N: herro, I'm pretty excited about this story since I haven't really read or heard of any fanfics that have Lucy join before 784, so I'm really hoping that this is sort of an original concept... Just so you know, in this, Lucy will be the same in magic power as Natsu, seeing as she is a first gen dragon slayer. Also, if you couldn't already tell, Draco was a galactic or Galaxy dragon._**

 ** _See ya when I see ya!_**

 ** _Life is good)_**


	3. Unknowing Love-Rivals

**Unknowing Love-rivals**

 _~Fairytail guild hall; 2 days later~_

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he left the infirmary where Fairytail's third dragon slayer laid unconscious, waking up around every 10 hours, only to stay up for a few minutes before crashing. The famous guild had received 3 more children a few hours after he, Gray, Erza, and Natsu returned. The Strauss family quickly adjusted to the rugged and random ways of the guild, the youngest, Lisanna, becoming attached to Natsu's side like glue, at least when he wasn't awaiting his 'nakama's' awakening. A small chuckle sounded from him as he recollected the young Strauss' hissy fit about her _'Natsu-kun'_ -her words not his- spending more time with a lazy potato. Both Natsu and Gray had become protective of the blonde, which spoke volumes to the elder members.

 _'Ah... Children and their crushes...'_

It was known that Lisanna was desperately in love with the resident fire Mage, who was unknowingly in love with his new blonde friend, whom Gray had fallen for. Honestly, I sorta was confusing, but eh, what are you gonna do? The only question was, what were Lucy's feelings? A shrill crash sounded from the infirmary, a joyous pinkette flying out to scream.

"LUCY'S AWAKE!" The boy dove back into the room. Makarov turned to waltz in, registering Erza as she came to his side. She held the door open and they saw the young pinkette with his arms wrapped around Lucy, who seemed to cling to him like a lifeline. A quiet purr emanated from her throat as she took in Natsu's signature scent of cinnamon and sweet smoke, registering the smell of dragon, easing into his arms as she took comfort in being in contact with someone. An awkward cough rang through the room, and the pair released each other to look at the group standing by the wall.

Makarov stood with a knowing smile, Erza said _'hurt her and I'll kill you Natsu...'_ With her eyes. Gray just glared jealously at Natsu, Lisanna doing the same to Lucy. Mira sneered and mumbled something the dragon slayers couldn't even here. Elfman was staring akwardly at the ground. Scarlet blushes took over the slayers' faces, and they jolted away from each other. After a second, the entirety of the spectators jumped her, crushing her in a huge bear hug. She screeched as they crushed her, flailing in an attempt to free herself. In her struggle, she barely realized the wave of Galaxy magic that threatened to push them off, atleast until they were all sent flying into the wall.

Natsu was immediately beside her, holding her body as she shook in terror. He could barely hear the soft whimpers that came from her. The pinkette could feel his guildmates gazes burning holes in the back of his head, growling at the realization.

" _Get out._ Now!" He snarled at the spectators, turning to glare at them. The room cleared in seconds, Gray staying to glare at Natsu who glared back, and Lisanna staying to glare at Lucy. The final two left muttering something along the lines of ' _Love-rival_ '.

"Natsu? Where am I?" His head swivelled to look at the girl in his arms.

"Fairytail!" He smiled, jumping on her bed with her, still holding her. Lucy looked around, then noticed her necklace on the side table. She shot her arm out to it and pulled it to her body, cradling it close." Where'd you get that anyways, even when you were _unconscious_ you held onto it like your life depended on it..."

"Draco, my dad... It's all that I have left of him, he left one day when I was sleeping..." She sniffed at the end, producing a quiet keening noise unwillingly. Arms held her tight around her waist as Natsu clung to someone he could sympathize with. One hand hooked the end of his ever present scaled scarf.

"This is all I have left of my dad, he left, same as yours." A sad smile graced his face at the confession. Lucy blinked twice then captured the boy's body in a soft embrace, returning a much needed hug. They stayed as they were for a moment, Natsu jumping up as he heard the beginnings of a brawl outside, while the blonde stayed still, uncaring. With a devilish smile on his face, the pinkette made a move to leave, deciding to embrace his new friend first.

"Best friends?"

"Best friends."

And with that, he was gone, _and_ so was half the building.

 _~7 years later~_

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON STRIPPER!"

"OH SCREW IT YOU FUCKING FLAME BRAIN!"

"EXHIBITIONIST!"

"FLAMING FART!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"LIZARD BOY!"

"NATSU! GRAY! YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE FIGHTING WOULD YOU?!"

The rivaling boys instantly lowered their fists and wrapped each other in shoulder hugs, shivering in fear of the great Erza Scarlet. Said redhead smiled as the soon to be brawl diffused, then turned to her table mates. Levy snickered in her seat as the pair of boys sulked over while Lucy and Cana just played Blackjack, Cana of course rigging the cards to be in her favour. Lisanna sat between Cana and Erza, glaring at Lucy. As the boys reached the seats, she offered a seat between her and Erza to Natsu. Gray slumped down between Levy and Lucy, swinging a cold arm over her shoulders. Natsu ignored Lisanna's offer and squeezed in the corner of the bench between Lucy and the wall, casting a dark look at his rival. The takeover Mage glared at the female slayer as she leaned into the pinkette.

' _Natsu's always warm... It's quite nice considering the fact that due to my magic, I'm always on the cold side...'_

 _'That bitch is trying to take my Natsu-kun away from me!'_

 _'You better fucking back off fire fuck, I call dibs...'_

 _'Luce smells like roses and stardust... Rose petals taste good, like sugar... Mm sugar...'_

 **(A/N: Dear lord this was hard to right, major writers block... I honestly love Natsu in this last timeskip, he's so food oriented right now, kid wouldn't know he loved her if it smacked him in the face. Best thing ever, I'm on a trip to Nova Scotia, Canada, so I will have even more of a gap between posts. I'm gonna switch some arcs around guys, so I was wondering which three arcs I should do first... Btw, Lisanna won't 'die' cuz it won't really help her try to take Natsu, or help get the Nalu rolling. If you have any questions whatsoever, just ask, and I'll give my honest answer.**

 **Buh bye)**


	4. Special Place

**Special Place**

 _~Fairytail guild hall~_

A huge fireball flew threw the guild hall, singeing the tops of all of the elder members head. Laughter resonated from one section of the Fairytail building as Salamander let another one loose, only for it to get nullified as a huge ice lance made contact. The present slayer growled at the sight of steam, then lunged at his rival, Gray, who was ready with an ice cannon.

"Fire dragon talon!" The airborne pinkette snarled, bringing his flame covered leg down in a powerful kick that left a crater in its wake. Gray had dodged to the right, right into the fairy queen, who snarled at the pair.

"What have I told you about _fighting_ in the guild!" She roared, gripping the younger mage's by their heads, then smashing them together. Several of the surrounding mage's chuckled or giggled as the rivals scrambled away from Erza, Natsu hiding behind a blonde while Gray hid behind a woman with long white hair who just snickered at their fear of the fierce woman.

"S-sorry Erza!" The pair squeaked, shaking profusely. A loud sigh escaped the female that stood between the fire mage and the requip mage. Then, said blonde jumped up into the rafters, leaving her guildmate to fend for himself. All the spectators held in their laughter as Natsu turned completely white out of fear.

"I can't believe you two are _scared of weak ol' Erza_ there, she couldn't beat a _fly_!" The white haired woman scoffed, glaring at Erza, who returned the evil look. Every Mage within a 20 metre area scampered away, cowering as they awaited the fight to come.

"What did you say Granny?!"

"You heard me Brat!"

"Bitch!"

"Retard!"

"SLUT!"

"WHORE!"

"MISTAKE!"

"UGLY!"

"MONSTER!"

"OI, IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTHS, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE AS MISERABLE AS POSSIBLE!" A voice hollered from the second floor, a figure stepping out. Laxus sneered at the pair, then leaned over the rails to spit on the floor." Better, you know my rules, no destruction, this building will belong to me _very soon_ , so I don't want it falling down! Be happy, if it stays in one peice, then I _may not_ kick every single one of you worms out!" The massive lightning Mage threatened, magic crackling dangerously around his body.

"Shut up _Sparky_ , I don't really care about your ambitions, _seeing as the possibility of you becoming Master is nil_." A female voice rang out, cold and uncaring. Everyone's attention went to the woman sitting up in the rafters, who held a glowing ball of indigo magic with two fingers, tossing it around like a toy. Her brown eyes lacked their ever present warmth, and even though she was leaning back on her elbows, her body language promised death to any she saw fit to grant it to.

"You're in for a world of hurt _you little bug_!" The s-class man roared before appearing infront of Lucy, who just smirked. Laxus sent her a deadly, lightning covered kick to the face. As the attack reached her, she whispered softly.

"Jump..." Her body flickered for a millisecond then disappeared, showing up just above the enraged male. Said man's attack smashed straight through where she'd been, turning the sturdy oak wood into splinters with its force. Lucy jabbed her heeled feet into Laxus' neck, causing him to snarl in pain." Oh no... _Master_ how could you destroy your own _guild_?!" She mocked, putting on a look of shock.

"BITCH!" He roared, turning to give the smaller blonde a right hook.

"Transfer." At her command, both of their bodies flickered before switching places, Lucy's right hand balled in a fist as the Lightning Mage froze in surprise. She hit dead on, sending him spiralling into the nearby wall.

"You're _dead_!" The blonde heaved himself out of the crater he made, deadly magic pulsing from his body.

"No I'm not, I know that my tricks won't work forever, and that I can't beat you, so I'll be taking my leave now." She smiled. Her head swivelled to her best friend and she let out a loud growl and hiss, telling him something in dragon tongue, a language that only true slayers understood. He smiled brightly at her and nodded. Turning her attention back to her aggressive guildmate, she purred." Embarrass you again later Sparky! Jump." The last part was whispered, and she disappeared as a funnel of lightning roared towards her. Laxus let out an enraged roar, then turned to his personal body guards, eyes filled with rage.

"If you find that thing, _put it in the ground!_ "

The thunder legion paled at his orders, but didn't refuse due to fear of his wrath. Natsu grimaced at his orders, then turned to his friends, who'd all but recovered from the shock that Lucy's lecture to Laxus had dealt. Gray stalked over to the dragon slayer, curiousity showing in his eyes and facial expression.

"Hey, what exactly did she just ask you?" The ice Mage questioned, standing beside his rival.

"Just wanted to know if we were gonna meet at our place like normal." He smiled as he walked away to the doors, unaware of the death glare that Gray was dealing his back. Jealousy seeped from his body as he watched the pinkette leave to meet Lucy. At the corner of the guild, a short white haired girl sat, glaring at the spot were Lucy stood before leaving, cursing the blonde and anyone that ever helped her. Other than Natsu, she could never do anything to Natsu. Some people would say she's obsessed, others would say insane, but they were wrong. She was just very very in love, and she was willing to kill to keep her boyfriend-or soon to be boyfriend- with her. Lisanna chuckled as she began to plot ways to get rid of the middle man.

 _~Oranoir Falls; midnight~_

Water cascaded down the roaring falls, glowing silver in the radiant moonlight. The rocks surrounding the gorgeous falls were a dull coppery color, small blue green moss growing on them, adding a touch of life to the rocky area. Slightly hidden caves dotted the cliff face, each a deep dark pit that no one could navigate without getting lost for days. Unbeknownst to most anyone, a huge cave sat at the bottom of the falls, hidden completely from view. The walls of said cave radiated a soft rainbow light at day, and white at night. No inch of this cave was dark due to the diamonds that sat in the walls, floor, and ceiling, reflecting any and all light that pierced through the viscous water that hid it. It was here that Lucy and Natsu had decided to make it their constant meeting place.

It was also here that Lucy choose to live.

Natsu exploded in through the waterfall, eyes gleaming, grinning like a madman as he pounced on his friend, who was peacefully napping on her single size bed. The blonde shrieked and thrashed as he tackled her, trying to throw him off despite his vice-like grip and heavy body. He nuzzled into her neck and pulled away, then pinned her wrists above her head, straddling her hips as he grinned devilishly at her. Lucy huffed then glared at him, drawing her lips into a snarl that showed off her long sharp canines." Get off me you fatty! I'm not in the mood to become a pancake!" Natsu leaned down until their noses touched, then forced his voice to become husky, knowing it would piss off his bff. Lucy Via-Lactea's number _one_ pet peeve would, and would always been her friend's husky voice, for reasons he did not understand.

"Luce... You forgot about our meeting, you're even the one that set it up... You deserve some _punishment_ ~..." He purred, not missing the shiver that racked the blonde's body.' _That's weird, maybe she's cold... Yea she's cold!'_ Well that was true, seeing as her magic made her body just a few degrees colder due to the fridgedness of space. It's like how he's warmer since his magic was that of fire. He chuckled darkly then leaned just abit closer, running his tongue from her jaw to her temples, then he struck.

Lucy burst into a fit of giggles as Natsu began to tickle the life out of her. His hands probed along her belly and sides, getting all of the best tickle spots as the trapped blonde tried to wiggle free, tears shining from her closed eyes."N-n-Natsu s-stop!" She laughed, opening her eyes to give him a glare that held no power. This continued for another five minutes before Lucy literally passed out from the stimulation. With a sigh, Natsu crawled off his guildmate and went to steal some of the food she stored in a dip in the wall. Silently, as to not wake the dormant female, he ripped open a family sized bag of chips and started to munch on them as he strolled over to her projector lacrima, pulling up an image of a fire dragon, Igneel to be exact. He stared at the small scaled Igneel as he finished the chips, tossing the bag into the trash before heading to Lucy, intent on staying the night. Natsu crawled into the bed and cuddled up to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his front. Unconsciously, her legs bent slightly at the knees, and he used the opportunity to press the rest of his front against her back. The pinkette never realized how spooning Luce was an intimate thing that only _lovers_ should do, all he knew is that it felt right, as if they were just meant to be in that position. Nuzzling into her neck, he took a whiff of her scent. Roses and Stardust... For some odd reason, her scent calmed him, _called_ to him.

"Night Luce..."

 **(A/N: omg, I'm not dead, that's a surprise... Sorry about the lack of posts, I have a bad case of writers block so... Anyone like the little spats that Natsu, Gray, Erza and Mira had? If you were wondering, two of Lucy's non Galaxy dragon spells, Jump is similar to Mest's direct line, but it allows the caster to traverse any amount of space and at a low magic cost. Transfer will completely swap the two targets, even their body positioning, so if Mage #1 was doing the splits on the ground, and Mage #2 was doing a handstand when either they or Mage #3 cast Transfer, then Mage #1 would be moved to Mage #2's spot and be performing a handstand, while Mage #2 would be moved to Mage #1's spot and be performing the splits. Okay? Okay. So I'm just gonna roll out now, see ya guys later!**

 **Bye)**


	5. Mt Hakobe

**Mt. Hakobe**

 _~Oranoir Falls; dawn~_

Natsu swore colourfully as his bedmate stretched and punched him in the jaw as her arms extended over her head. Lucy blinked at his words then glanced over her shoulder at him, surprisingly unaware of their positioning." Morning Natsu..." She yawned, a small hand moving to cover up another yawn.

"Mornin'." He smiled back, propping himself up on a forearm so that he hovered behind her. The blonde turned red as she realized the fact that he seemed to be spooning her, and that his face was yet again teasingly close to her own. She scrambled out of bed, messing up her golden hair as she went. Quickly, she gathered up some clothes for the day from her dresser -a white crop top, ebony lace panties, skin tight black leggings and a pair of ivory heels that gave her an extra 4 inches- then strode towards the exit." Where ya going Luce?" Natsu asked from his place in her bed, too comfortable and lazy to get up. His partner spun on her heel and stopped moving. He didn't notice the pink tint of her cheeks.

"Gonna go have a bath. If you follow me, I'll _end you_." She growled the last part then turned, taking one hard step before leaving through the waterfall in a burst of water. The pinkette yelped as the freezing water splashed him lightly, then jumped out of Lucy's bed. He floated around for a while, then moved to make his and Lucy's breakfast, hoping to god that he didn't burn something.

 _~with Lucy~_

She moaned at the pleasant feel of icy water running down her body. Her chocolate honey eyes glistened as she scrubbed herself down with some scent-less herbs that were meant for cleaning.' _Luce... You deserve some punishment~...'_ A shiver ran down her spine when she remembered the words and Natsu's husky voice from last night. That boy didn't understand what he did to her and her body, how much she wanted those words to lead to something different then an all out tickle attack, how they brought about feelings that he may never comprehend or return.

" _God_ you're depressing..." She muttered to herself, sitting down in the pool as she rinsed herself off. * **crunch** * Lucy swivelled her head to face where the sound had came from, slowly rising from the pool to creep forward, her Sagittarius star dress appearing to cover her figure. She notched a single arrow, aimed, then fired at where she could heavy panting. A surprised yelp and scream sounded as the arrow disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Jogging, she reached her catch, only to realize that it was a 5 year old boy with dark hair and dark eyes. The boy struggled to free himself from the tree that the arrow held him to, unshed tears of fear shining brightly in his eyes as he waited for whomever caught him to show up." Oh Romeo, why are you running around in the forest, what would happen if _I_ wasn't the one to find you?!" Lucy scolded, eyes narrow as she pulled the arrow out of the tree and Romeo's sleeve.

"L-Lucy-nee, dad hasn't come back yet!" The boy cried, jumping into the blonde's arms. Said blonde caressed the boy's head, smiling sadly. It was well known that Romeo's father, Macao, had gone on a mission to mount Hakobe, saying he'd be back in 3 days... That was over a week ago. Poor Romeo had begged the master to send someone to check on his MIA father, but the old man had denied every time, and the day before, Romeo had dealt him a punch to the face that quickly bruised. Natsu had instantly decided to find his fellow fire Mage, atleast until Makarov had said that he would revoke the dragon slayers eating privileges, and the pinkette had immediately sat down like a good boy.

"Do you want me to find him for you?" She whispered, earning a quick nod

"Please Lucy-nee, he's never been gone this long before..." He whimpered, cuddling up to the blonde. Lucy stood up and smiled at the boy, then let out a loud high-pitched growl. Romeo watched the woman with curious eyes, which widened as a low growl sounded not too far off.

"Okay, Romeo, I'm going to go get your dad now, Natsu's on his way to pick you up and take you home. You'll be alright by yourself for a minute?" She asked, eyes soft with motherly care. The boy nodded and smiled, then sat on the ground awaiting his escort." Tell that flamethrower that I went to handle something if he asks about me, as well as, if he wants to tag along, he just has to ' _Home_ ' in on me." She smiled, hinting something as she said 'Home'. Lucy then closed her eyes and muttered." Jump." The crunch of snow under her heeled shoes and the wave of cold that chilled her to the bone." Well, looks like I'm here..." Lucy turned in a 360, getting a good look of her wintery surroundings. A shiver rippled through her spine as the cold slowly began to seep into her core.

Pressed for time, she tilted her head back slightly and drew in long breaths, searching for the Purple flare mage's distinct scent of licorice.' _All I can smell is water and Vulcan... This'll be hard._ ' She determined mentally, following the Vulcan scent since it was the only living thing she could smell. After about 25 freezing minutes of trudging through the 2 foot high snow, there was a loud, animalistic roar, a Vulcan following that roar.

"WOMAN! WOMAN! ME GET ME OWN WOMAN!" It screeched as it barrelled over, stopping infront of the blonde slayer, hearts in its eyes as it eyed her.

"Hello Vulcan, if you would be so kind to tell me where my guildmate, Macao, is, I _may consider_ your offer." She lied, putting on a sweet, innocent face. Steam poured from the monkey's ears as it danced in circles. A few minutes later, it stopped to grab Lucy.

"I take woman to Macao, I WANT WOMAN!" Lucy sweat dropped at that. The monkey carried her for a good 15 minutes then dropped her in an ice cave. Swivelling her head, she noticed the cave was empty.

"Where's Macao?" She asked, looking at the Vulcan with a blank face. The slayer took great pride as the creature visibly shuddered in fear. Realizing that the Vulcan wouldn't talk, she dropped into a crouch, a low snarl coming up from her throat. The Vulcan took a step back away from the ' _dragon_ ' in the room, yelping as Lucy leapt towards him. She was on it in seconds, only to be clawed in the side from behind. Her body was whipped into the nearby wall, and she fell limply to the floor. After regathering herself from the shock of a surprise attack, she jumped to her feet, swaying slightly since the swipe that hit her had drawn blood, and a lot of it. Infront of her stood two Vulcans, both holding cocky smirks on their faces. The one from earlier stepped forward, growling.

"You bad woman! ME KILL YOU!" It roared, stomping forwards.

"You can try. Galaxy Dragon Tail!" Lucy chanted, holding her right arm out as a indigo gas surrounded it, white dust appearing randomly. The gas quickly took the shape of a whip, which Via-Lactea used fully to toss the charging beast through a wall. Once the creature was just a speck, she whirled on the newer one. This one stood its ground, waiting for her attack. The scent of cinnamon and sweet smoke reached her nose, so she just stood still, awaiting the new arrival. The farthest wall suddenly exploded, and a ball of red and gold flame flew at the Vulcan, hitting head on and knocking it out.

"Luce, thanks for leaving me with the last hit, but please let me tag along first... Why are you in a star dress, and _why are you bleeding_?!" Natsu sprinted over to her, eyes scanning every inch of her body, landing on the three gashes that ran from the middle of her stomach to her side. She looked down then at him.

"Got surprised, no biggie. And _I_ don't know about you, but I don't think parading around in my birthday suit would be appropriate. When I first heard Romeo bumbling around, I wasn't decent, so I just put this on. Any more questions?" She sighed, just noticing he had picked her up bridal style.

"Where's Macao?" He asked, looking down at her. She shrugged then looked at the unconscious vulcan, noticing a soft gold glow had encompassed it. When the glow died down, it revealed a beaten up and burnt Macao.

"Found him."

( **A/N: Hiya guys! So we got a little insight on Lucy's feelings towards Natsu -that dummy- and we have started and finished the Macao ark... Anyone think it's a little bland? No, okay good. Any suggestions for twists in the normal arcs are very much appreciated. Also, which arc do you guys think that the two goofballs should get together? On a different note, summer's nearly over, and school's coming back with a Vengance. Not stoked at all for that. I may begin to post less frequently than I do now so sorry in advance. Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	6. Lil' Lizard

**Lil' Lizard**

 **(A/N: hiya guys, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been quite busy so it's been hard to write... FYI;** _Italics_ **mean thoughts or scene change, bold is A/N,** ** _Italic+bold_** **is Dragon tongue)**

 _~1 week later; Oranoir Falls~_

"NATSU, PUT ME DOWN!" The squeal rang out through the area as a young man hoisted his blonde companion over his head, struggling to keep his hold on her waist as she thrashed wildly in an escape attempt. The pinkette grinned, halting at the edge of the cliff. His eyes tracked the water as it tumbled down the falls and into the glimmering pool below, then, with a mighty roar, he chucked his outraged fellow slayer down into the waters, laughing as he scrambled out of the way of Lucy's tail attack. Following a shriek of 'YOU'RE DEAD' there was a loud splash and a yelp. Natsu snickered as he cannonballed down after her, landing just inches from the enraged female. A pair of hands forced his body under further, holding him there for a good minute before he began to choke. After thirty seconds of struggling, he felt too weak to fight anymore so he stopped, pouting as the pressure was lifted from his back. Lucy hooked her left arm around his hips and tugged him out as she cursed the fact that he was heavy and weighing her down. Hauling him onto land, she glared at him as steam left his mouth, telling her that he vaporized the water he had swallowed.

"Luce, that was mean!" He pouted, acting as if she were the only wrong do-er. A quick knock to the head set him straight as the Galaxy dragon slayer wrung out her hair.

"Don't care. You threw me off a damn _cliff,_ so you don't get to say that what _I_ did was mean!" She scowled, casting him a dark glare. Natsu watched as Lucy huffed and sat down, grimacing and shifting her butt when she felt a sharp thing poking her ass. They sat there for a few seconds, the blonde feeling her friends eyes on her as she studied her surroundings instead of her crush.

"Yo, Luce." Her head whipped towards Natsu, registering the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Ya, what is it Fire boy?" She responded, playfulness seeping through her words. Looking away and blushing red, the male coughed.

"You know you're wearing white right?" Slowly, her head tilted down, and she saw that her soaking white shirt was now see through, showing off her partially see through mesh bra -which she got from Cana-. Heat crept up her face, and in seconds, she was gone, a very feminine 'eep' coming from her as she rushed through the waterfall and into where she called home. The blonde scrambled around in search of dry clothing, cheering mentally as she picked out a royal blue long sleeved top that lacked a back, had a deep v cut and showed off a hefty amount of the sides of her chest and her cleavage. A pair of panties sat just 3 feet away, so she practically ripped her soaked clothes off and slid the lacy black fabric on before tossing the blue shirt on as well. Feeling better wearing a dry outfit -despite the lack of pants-, Lucy flopped down on her bed, deciding to take a power nap, cuddling a plush dragon close to her chest as she curled up under the covers. Forcing her body and mind into shut down, she slipped into unconsciousness, barely registering the arm slipping under her body and pulling her into a hard chest.

 _~20 minutes later~_

All was silent in the hidden cave that a 'dragon' had chosen as a dwelling. Lucy had knocked herself out for a short nap, and when she was on the cusp of sleep, Natsu had snuck into her bed, uncaring about her clothes, or lack of. The fire Mage had kept an unneeded watch on his friend, flushing profusely when the female curled into his warmth as tangled their limbs or when cute noises came from her as she dreamt. He never understood why he wanted to protect her, seeing as every time they fought with magic, they were so evenly matched that neither ever achieved victory. Maybe his protective nature came from wanting to protect his nakama... But that never made any sense 'cuz the protectiveness he felt for the blonde was so much stronger than what he felt for anyone else. While deep in thought, he didn't notice Lucy shifting as she woke up. She looked up at him from her position, her head resting on his chest, and smiled, reaching up to poke his cheek. He jumped up, eyes wide with surprise as his assailant giggled at his reaction. The man blinked twice before smiling down at her.

"Hey Luce." Natsu moved away from his slayer friend, rolling out of the bed and into a crouch, sharp onyx eyes locked on soft chocolate honey ones. Lucy reached out to ruffle his wild salmon hair.

"Hey Natsu, you think there are any good missions in the guild?" Nodding vigorously, the male wrapped his arms around his partner's middle and threw her oven his shoulder, sprinting out of her cave and towards the guild. Lucy growled at him to put her down, which he complied to the second he felt a sharp prodding in the back of his neck. It was common for the two to bite each other with their canines, it wasn't an odd occurrence in their friendship, although it did hurt the one who got bit at the time. Their guildmates usually got flustered or protective of the one that got bit. They just didn't understand that it's what dragons did with really really really close friends. Once the blonde was on solid ground, Natsu smiled down at her.

"Race to the guild, winner gets to be mission leader!" With a cocky smirk, she responded.

"Have fun eating my dust _Pinky_!" Her foot swung out to kick the back of the fire mage's feet, forcing him to kneel down as Lucy disappeared into the undergrowth. Growling, he picked himself back up and sprinted after her, using his fire power to up his speed. The fire dragon could clearly see his rival just a few feet ahead. She moved gracefully through the trees, not a single plant touched her as she jumped or flipped over fallen trees. He couldn't help but marvel at her as she moved, blonde locks turning to liquid gold in the sunlight, full soft pink lips that were quirked into a heartwarming smile, beautiful chocolate brown eyes that carried a honey like tint, and to top it all off, a body that even the gods would be jealous of. ' _Why am I thinking of my Luce like this? WHY AM I CALLING HER MY LUCE!'_ As his mind ran ramped, he failed to notice a roundhouse kick coming to his temple. Lucy snickered as he slammed into a tree atleast 20 yards away, a startled yelp coming from him." See ya later _lil' lizard_!" She laughed, taking off again, reaching Magnolia within seconds. Her keen ears caught her partners roar of frustration. From what she could understand with the distance, it sounded like.

 ** _'I'M NOT A LIZARD AND IM GONNA BE THE LEADER THIS TIME!_** ' She smirked at Natsu's declaration, then moved to jump atop the buildings along the canal, taking short steps as she plotted her way over the buildings. Her legs carried her over a gap that was at least 15 meters wide, she landed in a roll, landing back on her feet so that she took off again. As the roof of her guild came into view, a streak of green light flashed past her face, tearing a hole into a building nearby. She skidded to a stop and turned to the light's origin, spotting 5 tiki dolls and a man wearing a helmet. The man watched her with a crazed look.

' _Huh, looks like Sparky and his team got back early..._ '

"Laxus set orders that said that me and the legion could take you on because of your little game a few weeks ago. Babies, take her, _dead or alive!_ "

"Dead! Dead! Dead!" The tiki's chanted cheerfully, taking off to the dragon slayer. As she jumped and flipped over the unrelenting onslaught of wood dolls, the blonde let out a mixture of a snarl, keen, and hiss, sending Natsu a message via dragon tongue.

' ** _Hey Natsu, I'm gonna be held up for a bit, you good with that?' A loud growl and roar mix answered after a few seconds._**

' _ **What's going on Luce, you need help?'**_ Pause.' _**I can see you, are you fighting that weird guy from the Thunder legion?!**_ ' Looking around for a second, she spotted Natsu in the distance. Smirking, she turned back to Bickslow, muttering a word under her breath as his 'babies' shot a green light at her.

"Transfer." Everything flickered for a second before she and her attacker swapped places. He shrieked as his own attack hit him, sending his body flying into a wall." Well that was fun." Lucy watched as her opponent crawled out of the rubble, favouring his right side as he moved.

"Bitch!" He spat, a hand moving to remove his helmet and cast his figure eyes. Quickly, the slayer looked away, turning her eyes to her partner, who watched the fight from a few roof tops away.

 **'** ** _What?_** '

 _ **'He's using figure eyes, just don't want to look at him**_.'

' ** _Oh... You want help?'_**

' _ **NO!'**_

' ** _Okay okay, no need to screech...'_**

 ** _She huffed then jumped to the right, dodging another beam of light._**

 ** _'So when are you gonna stop your warm ups and start to play?'_**

 ** _'When this gets interesting.'_**

Chuckling, Lucy blocked the next light beam with the palm of her hand, collecting the magic into a ball. Rolling it in her hand, she smiled devilishly then chucked it at Bickslow, hitting him head on. She looked at the man, her smile widening as he fell in a heap, unconscious." Good night."

 ** _'Wow... That was lame.'_**

 ** _'He was weak, what can I say?'_**

 ** _'Good point... I'm bored, you wanna get to the guild?'_**

 ** _'Ya, would you carry mr. Wacko for me, wanna give the lightning rod a lil gift.'_**

 ** _'Sure.'_**

 ** _'Thanks lil' Lizard!'_**

 ** _'STOP CALLING ME THAT!' Lucy snickered as Natsu appeared on her left in a raging ball of fire._**

 ** _'Sure thing... Lil' lizard!'_**

 ** _'LUCE!'_**

 **(A/N: and scene. How's it been guys, sorry about the wait, I swear I have constant writers block or something... So how's the chapie, I tried to lengthen it for you guys since I haven't updated in soooooo long, so yea... I'm not sure on what else to say. Any comments are appreciated, so please give any feedback.**

 **Bye)**


	7. Lightning Dragon versus Galaxy Dragon

**Lightning Dragon versus Galaxy Dragon**

 _~rooftops of Magnolia~_

He hissed at Lucy as she jumped on his back, climbing to sit on his shoulders. Natsu would've been extremely happy about the fact that his partner's creamy thighs were squeezing his head, if he didn't have to carry the stupid sleeping seith Mage in his arms.

"You drop me, you're dead... I'm just _tired_ so I need a piggyback." She purred back, not a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

 _'Tired my ass, you've been in fights against people ten times stronger, won and you were ready to fight someone else right after...'_

"You owe me." He growled quietly, finally moving towards the guild. The walk along the rooftops took around 20 minutes, and the second they entered the building, Lucy leapt from her perch and pried Bickslow from her friends hands. Focusing on Laxus, who sat on a couch on the second floor, she bee-lined straight to him, ignoring any greetings from her guildmates. Making her way up the stairs, she blinked at the massive hand that moved to throw her to the bottom level. Sidestepping, it missed her completely. The blonde stopped right infront of Laxus and smirked, dropping Bickslow at the hulking male's feet.

"Hey Lightning boy, brought you a little gift. Heard your _bug_ was looking for me." The larger blonde snarled and stood up, lightning pulsing around his body. As he stepped over his fallen comrade, fist raised to punch the female slayer. Indigo mist with white dust began to swirl violently around Lucy's hands and legs, some seeping from her mouth when she opened it.

"Oh I've been waiting for the moment when _I could wring your scrawny little neck_ after what you pulled a few days ago!" He roared, sending an uppercut right at her. The female's arms crossed in an X shape as she blocked the blow, wincing as electricity stung at her arms. The gas that floated around her hands flared out in a mini explosion and pushed Laxus away. Crouching low to the ground, a challenging growl sounded from the blonde as she glared at the other blond. Makarov moved to stop the brewing fight, only to find Natsu standing in his way.

"Step aside boy, I don't need two of some of my strongest children destroying the guild." The old man scowled. The pink haired male lost any defiance for a second before it came back ten fold.

"No, I'm sorry Jii-chan, but I can't. Luce is challenging Laxus for alpha. If you interrupt, the next fight will be worse. If Luce wins, me and her gain Alpha status while Laxus will learn he's not the king of the castle."Gramps sighed at Natsu's words.

 _'Ah... Dragon and ranking problems... Wait did that brat say he'd get alpha status even if he didn't fight?'_

"Natsu, what do you mean about you getting alpha status, you're not fighting for the rank."

"Oh, two reasons, one, since me and Luce are equal in power levels, we work as partners in dragon standards. Second, since we've traded blood before, we are technically 2 halves of a dragon now, compatible, while Laxus still lacks his other half, meaning he'll never be able to unlock the first level." The old man gave the dragon slayer a suggesting look to which Natsu replied with a sad smile." We're not like that old man..." Makarov moved to give his 'child' a pat on the back, a reassuring grin on the man's face.

"Give it time my boy, give it time..."

Back to the duelling dragons. Lucy barred her teeth then lunged forward, her magic whirling around her fist.

"Galaxy dragons subzero fang!" She growled, slashing across Laxus' chest with her hand, her magic leaving four deep cuts along his chest and stomach. Laxus hissed out his agony and fell to his knees. Frost crept along the cuts, moving to freeze the lightning dragon's limbs. While most dragon's hunted prey down and killed them right away, Galaxy dragons chose to allow the cold of their magic to immobilize their targets. In this case, the lightning Mage only had minutes to defeat the female before he was incapacitated. Lucy whirled around on one foot and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, sending him sprawling. The male crawled to his feet, glaring daggers, then yelled.

"Lightning dragon roar!" Multiple bolts of lightning streamed from his mouth and moved towards Lucy, who crossed her arms in an x above her heart.

"Galaxy dragon's worm hole!" A big white hole appeared right infront of her, sucking in some bolts, while the others zipped by to strike everything behind her. Lucy could hear screams of surprise and terror behind her, but due to her angered opponent, her chocolate honey orbs stayed focused. A clink sounded to her left, so her eyes flickered at the noises origin to see the other two members of the thunder legion. Suddenly, there was unbearable pain in her spine, so her body crashed to the ground, spasming as lightning coursed through her system. A small groan of agony came from her as a large foot pushed her farther into the ground, tempting her to screech. Huffing, she pushed off the ground, with difficulty, and bolted away from the larger man. Spinning to face Laxus, she let out an angry growl, her eyes turning to slits as she slowly became enraged. Galaxy magic came of her in waves that pounded craters into the floor and the waves decimated an entire wall. The Lightning dragon smirked then growled.

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" His hands flew up then chucked a bolt of lightning at her, the attack taking the shape of a halberd as it soared through the air, reaching its target in milliseconds. The female's mouth flew open in a wordless scream as electricity rippled through her, her body tumbling to the ground as her body started to shut down. Laxus let out a crazed laugh then strode over to his fallen guildmate, a lightning dragon's iron fist ready to send the girl into the afterlife. A small whine of fear for the blonde came from the spectating pinkette, who although fearing for his partners life, stayed in place.

"Cmon Luce... Get up..." Natsu whispered. A small gasp came from the fallen blonde as she tried to suck air into her lungs. Her hands scrabbled around in search of a stable section of floor, pushing her body up when they found purchase. A crackling sound came from above her, so she flipped herself to block a punch that would've ended her life. A snarl ripped from her throat as she pushed herself up, making her assailant take a few steps back. Her eyes seemed to be like pools of chocolate honey, the pupils just a thin line that was invisible to the naked eye. Smiling madly and showing off her sharp canines, she let a torrent of Galaxy magic out of her mouth in a wordless roar attack. Laxus flew back into the last standing wall, the others destroyed in the heat of their fight, sending it crashing to the ground, crushing his form. Lucy smirked then lifted her right hand, a violently swirling ball of magic hovering over her index finger.

"Galaxy dragon's flash blast!" She snarled, the ball flickering away from her, speeding to its target where it exploded on contact. Laxus was thrown back a few feet by the blast, a huge patch of black ice spread from the contact point, quickly covering the brute of a man's body. As he was covered completely, the blonde fell forwards, landing on his stomach. The ice encasing him not even chipping away when it hit the floor. The still standing blonde watched her opponent with wide eyes, then when sure that the man wouldn't stand back up, she threw back her head and let out a triumphant roar, which she held for a few seconds before falling to her knees, panting wildly as her pupils slowly went back to normal. She shut her eyes, then felt warm arms wrap around her and haul her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Good job Luce, you beat him, you're the alpha now..." The voice whispered to her. She cracked her eyes open to look up at Natsu, flashing him a small toothy smile.

"We're both the alpha's now, you know that..." Her voice was heavy with exhaustion as she spoke. The pinkette chuckled at Lucy's words and nuzzled her cheek.

"Yea yea I know, thanks for that Luce... Looks like we won't have to take his shit anymore. Now go to sleep, _you deserve it..._ " The blonde nodded weakly, then let herself slip away.

 _~Natsu~_

He watched the blonde with caring eyes as she moaned some gibberish in her sleep.

 _'That's my Weirdo alright...'_

Pitiful crying reached his ears and Natsu turned to see Gramps balling his eyes out about how much money he would have to spend on fixing the guild. All the windows were smashed, the west wall was the only one that still stood tall, and everything on the first floor was utterly destroyed. Yea, have fun paying for that...

"Natsu-kun! Can you believe that that bimbo destroyed half the guild?! I won't be surprised when Master kicks her out of the guild." a White haired girl jumped right into his line of sight. His eyes narrowed and he snarled at her, stepping away from the obsessive female." Like what's wrong with her, I even heard that she has plans to kill Gramps, like why is she still here?!" His hand raised slowly, then in a firm stroke, it hit her cheek, making her take a few steps back with a loud scream. She looked at him in fear, her hands moving to cover her already swelling cheek.

"Don't talk about Luce like that, I know that she would never do that to her family. I also know that she would never try to turn her family against eachother." Natsu growled, his gaze terrifying. Lisanna froze in fear and the pinkette hissed at her." Go. Away." The girl scrambled away, tears stinging at her eyes, while the male turned to the sleeping blonde, ready to take her home. Carefully, he scooped Lucy up and held her close to his chest as he made his way back to the falls that they both adored.

 _'Maybe I'll make the falls my home too...'_

 **(A/N: hey guys, been a while. New chapie's up, hope you enjoy! I'm gonna start showing more of Lisanna's obsessive and pshycotic side, and more of Gray's jealous side while he attempts to be possessive...{no one can overthrow Natsu when possessiveness is concerned} Anyone like the Laxus v Lucy? Who's gonna be the next big fight? Okay? Okay. Don't forget to leave suggestions and stuff like that, it's always appreciated.**

 **Bye)**


	8. Job:Steal from a Potato

**Job: steal from a Potato**

 _~3 hours later; outside the guild~_

Brown stared into black as the two dragon slayers had a staring competition. Sweat dribbled down their temples until Lucy turned her gaze down with a scowl. Smiling childishly, the winner jumped on the blonde, holding her in a bear hug that forced her into the fetal position. Lucy squirmed in Natsu's grip, hissing when she felt something stab into her neck, drawing blood.

"Don't _bite_ me!" She tried to smack the pinkette off her neck, growling when he bit down harder." Ow!" She whimpered, trying to pull away, sure that her neck would bruise. Natsu let her neck go, his tongue licking the puncture wounds until blood stopped welling up. He gave her a blank look, her blood staining the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, I won the contest, so I get a hug!" He pouted, crushing the female against his chest even more. Lucy yelped then jumped away from Natsu, glaring.

"That doesn't mean that you can _bite_ me, it freakin' hurts!" She hissed, turning to walk away only to run face first into a naked back. She looked up to see the back of Gray's head. Said man turned then smiled down at her, missing the bruising bite mark.

"Oh hey there Lu, heard you wiped out Laxus and totalled the guild, would've thought that Flamebrain did it..."

' _ **Ice prick...**_ ' Natsu hissed in dragon tongue.

"I would've thought the same if I were you." Lucy smiled, stepping around Gray, who spun to follow. The ice Mage fiddled with his necklace as they walked through the streets of their town. After atleast ten minutes of awkward silence and the feeling of being watched, the navy haired man tugged the blonde into a secluded alley.

"I need to ask you something Lu... Could we maybe hangout sometime?" He mumbled, a faint blush on his cheeks. Lucy cast him a confused look, then giggled lightly.

"Aren't we already hanging out?" She questioned, looking up at him. Gray sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's ugh... That's not what I meant Lu... Do you wanna g-go, ugh, doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" He rushed out, his face now beet red. The slayer blushed lightly as she figured out what the male had rifled out. She chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, the fresh bite mark showing.

"Sorry Gray, but I can't, you know I see you as a friend... We can always be friends, but we can't be involved, I like someone else..." She sighed out. Gray's hopeful air fell and he turned his head down in disappointment. His voice was surprisingly weak when he spoke.

"Okay... I hope that you and whoever your mystery man is are happy then..." with that, he swung to walk away, a dejected aura surrounding him as he moved. A sad and guilty look covered Lucy's face a her guildmate walked off.

 _'I hope that he'll be okay...'_

 _~Natsu~_

He watched as Gray asked Lucy out, his eyes alight with jealousy that quickly faded to hope as he heard the blonde's response.

"Sorry Gray, but I can't, you know I see you as a friend... We can always be friends, but we can't be involved, I like someone else..." Natsu held in a chuckle then turned around, getting ready to leave before he was smelt out. Setting into a light jog, he slowly got lost in his thoughts.

 _'So Luce likes someone... I wonder who, she doesn't really hang out with any males other than me, Gray, Elfman, Alzack, and Happy... Happy doesn't count though, he's a cat... Poor Happy, I feel bad for that fur ball, Erza was really determined to do that mission. What was it, having to show off a magic cat for a years supply of strawberry cake... Wow I got off topic... So she doesn't like that frost-head, and everyone knows that Alzack and Bisca are an item... So it's either me or Elfman, or she lied to get Gray off her ass. I hope she wasn't lying and that I'm the one she likes...'_

His thoughts would have continued on if he hadn't realized that his face was painfully close to a rooftop. Yelping, he flipped so that his back hit instead of his face. Shaking his head to dull the slight pain, he looked up to lock on soft chocolate honey eyes that scanned his face before landing on his onyx orbs. The blonde smirked then pulled the pinkette up onto his feet.

"Thought you were hypnotized or something, wouldn't respond to anything until I tripped ya." Lucy stated with a smile." So what was so important that my lil' Lizard was lost in thought?" A blush had bloomed on Natsu's face as his previous thoughts resurfaced. Shaking his head in attempt to quell his raging blush, he mumbled out.

"Nothing..."

"Realllllyyyyyy?" Lucy purred, taking a step forward making her partner take a step back.

"R-really... It's _nothing_ Luce..." He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her away from him.

"Ohh, Lil' Lizard's blushing, were you thinking about a girl?" A sly look took over the female's complexion. Now Natsu's face was the color of Erza's hair, and he ducked his head down and out of his tormentors sight." It is a girl!" Lucy squealed before her shoulders dropped slightly.

' _Doubt it's me...'_

"Yea..."he whispered out, still avoiding eye contact. Sighing at the male's embarrassed form, she reached up to ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she likes you too, and if she doesn't then she's denser than a ball of lead." Lucy then pulled the fire mage's head up by the chin, holding on to make sure that the energetic slayer didn't flee." So who's the lucky girl anyways? Lisanna, Erza, Laki, oh maybe Mira... Scratch that..."

"I can't tell you Luce."

"Oh... Okay then." An blanket of awkward silence fell over them as they turned to look away from eachother. Giving a small cough, Lucy glanced at her silent friend, an idea springing to her mind." You remember what we were going to do at the guild before the creep tried to jump me?"

"I think so, weren't we gonna take a mission or something?" Natsu questioned, a smile creeping up his tan face.

"Yep! Same thing as last time, first one there gets to be mission leader?" She smirked, ready for a race to the guild.

"I'm down, you're gonna get smoked!" He growled out playfully, launching in the direction of Fairytail's base. Lucy followed, hot on her fellow slayer's tail, her feet surrounded in Galaxy magic that as always, appeared as a gas. With a click of her tongue, she exploded the gas and flew right over Natsu's head, landing a few feet ahead. The pinkette hissed in frustration then sped up, going neck and neck with the blonde. They skidded to a stop outside of the guild, which was under reconstruction yet again. Panting, they both raised a fist and smirked.

"I won!" The dragon slayers declared simotaneously. They glared for a second before Bisca yelled from the other side of the guild.

"Sorry Lu, but Natsu won, just by a hair!" Lucy groaned in disappointment then turned to the overly happy male.

"Great... So go pick the mission Lil' Lizard." A vein throbbed in Natsu's head at the nickname.

"First off, IM NOT A LIZARD! Secondly, don't call me ' _Lil' '_ when you just barely reach my shoulder!" He growled before stomping off. Lucy plopped down and stared at the passing clouds as she waited for her dense companion. Hearing footsteps, she turned too see the male slayer shoving a paper in her face.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, taking the paper and scanning it over.

"This is gonna be sooo fun! Stealing from a Potato!"

 **(A/N: herro, how's it going buds, I rushed this filler chapie since I'm going to be heading up to Muskoka from tomorrow till Wednesday, so I won't be able to update in that time... So I was thinking, maybe I should make a High school AU... But I'm not really sure yet. If I were to, it'd probably be out in a month or two since I want to make the first few chaps longer and better. So, what do you think, yay or nay? All feedback on this chapie is appreciated, as well as any comments on how I should handle the AU as well. Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	9. Meeting the Potato and his Gorilla

**Meeting the Potato and his Gorilla**

 _~With Natsu & Lucy~_

Now Lucy had been dragged into many odd, disgusting missions, but this one took the cake. Her eyes scanned the paper multiple times, reading over the mission. _ ***Blonde wizard needed to steal a book from Duke Everlue. Be warned, this old man is quite perverted and is very picky about visitors, known to turn down 'ugly' females. Obtaining the book is extremely important and it will be difficult. 200 000 j for completion.***_ A picture of the Duke was in the middle of the page and she scoffed as she realized where Natsu had gotten the name, Potato. Turning her chocolate honey eyes to the Fire dragon slayer, she hissed before standing up, ready to rip the form. The pinkette grabbed it from her hands and glared.

"You said I could choose, so I chose... The pay's real high, plus he's a duke, I don't think he'd miss any gold if I took some..." He spoke monotonously.

"So the main reason you wanna go is because you wanna increase _your damn hoard_?! You always complain when I want to go on a mission that I can get some jewels, plus, you said that you're running out of space in whatever you store it!" Lucy huffed out, puffing her cheeks in irritation.

"Luceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." He whined, giving her his best puppy eyes. After a few seconds of the look, the blonde sighed then nodded. Strong, warm arms wrapped around her and she let her body get crushed to a hard chest."Thanks!"

~ _1 hour later; Oranoir Falls~_

Taking a huge gulp of air, the female jumped headfirst into the pool that the falls thundered into, diving down to the glittering rock bed. The secret to the silver shine of Oranoir falls was the gems and jewels that the rocks held, as well as small flecks of crystal, broken from the rock bed, that spread through the water. The falls were a natural wonder that the dragon in Lucy never wanted to share, unless it was her salmon haired companion. Back to what the blonde was doing, Galaxy magic seeped from her opening maw, lighting the surrounding area with a pale purple glow that resembled a blacklight. Lucy squeezed into a small crevice, swimming until she came to an underwater cave that shone beautifully in the Galaxy magic's light.

"Ah, it's good to see this stuff again..." She sighed, making her way through the carefully sorted piles of jewels, settling on top of a small four poster bed that was littered with salmon pink diamonds and fire opals. The blonde always slept in her favourite jewels whenever she spent a night in her hoard. Her eyes focused on the small stand on the bed's left, picking out a beautiful, one of a kind necklace with several deep blue diamond pendants with mini white diamonds inside. With a nostalgic smile on her face, Lucy took the jewelry by its delicate silver chain and slipped it on, purring at the scent of smoked vanilla and cold fire.

 ** _"Luce, where are you at?!"_**

A voice screamed from the surface, extremely muffled. The blonde snickered at her partner's impatient tone then used her jump spell, her sparkling hoard giving way to the rocky shore of the pool. There was a yelp underneath her as she landed on Natsu's shoulders, balancing even though the pinkette was fumbling around. Natsu grabbed her by her ankles and threw her off, glaring down at her as he brushed dust and crystal particles off. Noticing the particles, he groaned." You gotta let me see your hoard one day, I feel like it's better than mine..."

"Probably, it's probably worth _more than this country_ , and you get to see my hoard when i get to see yours." She replied, unsurprised by the pinkette's reaction of shock.

"You know I can't, only my mate can see it, and from what we know about coming of age, Laxus is the only one that can actually have a mate." He cupped the back of his neck with two hands." Wanna head out now, or are we waiting till tomorrow?"

"Let's go, I've got all that I need."

"Great!" He cheered as Lucy teleported them. Looking around, expecting to be in the client's house, he realized they were at the train station." Wait, why didn't you just take us to the client's place? I don't wanna take a train!" the blonde chuckled at his pained look then reached up to ruffle his salmon locks.

"We're taking the train since I don't want to get stuck in a wall, plus, I'm in the mood to watch you suffer since you _bit_ me." The male made a sound of distress as he was tugged onto the train.

"W-wait! Can't I just stay behind so that Happy won't be alone if he gets back first..."

"Nope!" Lucy smiled cheerfully, pulling her fellow dragon slayer down into a seat just as the dreadful vehicle began to move. With a groan, the pinkette toppled into his unaffected partner, cursing the fact that she didn't get motion sickness because of some accessory she never shared. A small hand rubbed his scalp and calmed his stomach slightly. The pair sat in silence for the majority of the ride, Lucy easily falling asleep while Natsu couldn't keep his stomach from doing painful flips.

 _~Shirotsume Town~_

With a happy grunt, Natsu stood up and bolted to find a nearby restaurant, claiming that he was starving. Lucy sighed at her friend's antics, then set off to find a cosplay shop in order to get her maid outfit. After 20 minutes of searching, she picked out a dress that barely covered, and tracked down her partner, finding him eating what seemed to be his 45th plate of food, an untouched platter of chicken parmesan and spaghetti sitting to his left. The blonde smiled then slid into the seat across from the eating dragon, gracefully tucking into the food while a waiter brought over Natsu's 46th meal." Sir that will be 20 000." The pompous looking waiter sneered.

"Oh, sorry but I can't pay, I need to have more food money for dinner." The pinkette replied, somehow finished the newest plate.

" _Natsu_!" Lucy growled, giving him a glare that put Erza's to shame.

"Fine, but you're buying dinner..." He grumbled, forking over the needed money to the smirking man. Nodding in approval, she turned back to her food, only to find it in the glutton's hands." Nice dress by the way, although it looks _really_ small on you." He grumbled through the pasta, one finger pointing at her chest, which was busting from the dress.

"Well I'm sorry that they didn't carry a big enough size." She mumbled, pulling up the clothing, forgetting that it would ride up higher on her rump. Soon, the pair left the restaurant, Natsu throwing death glares at any male that looked at his Luce, while said girl worked on making her voice sickly sweet, finding that perverts seemed to like the idea of a sweet, naive girl. After speaking with the client, they quickly reached the mansion and Lucy whirled to face her friend.

"What?" Natsu whispered, trying not to make too much noise.

"No demolishing until we're out, I'm not in the mood to get my leg broken from debris _again_ ..." She hissed before striding up to the gates surrounding the mansion."hello, I'm here to try for the new maid position!" She yelled. The ground intantly caved in and a big, pink haired gorilla girl burst from the ground. Inhuman eyes scanned Lucy's body before the maid spat out.

"Master we have a new ' _staff_ ''."

"Boyoyoyoyoyoy! Lookie here, you're everything I've been searching for, except for your ugly face... Eh, Duke Everlue will not throw such a body away." Stated a small, bulbous man who burst from the earth, a lewd look in his eyes as he seemed to eye rape her. Her next words came out as a whisper.

 _ **"Mavis, what did I just get myself into..."**_

 **(A/N: hey guys! This was pretty hard to write, and it might be bad, but eh... I'll make it up next chapter. Be afraid for Lucy btw, the Duke will be different than he actually is. Okay? Okay.**

 **bye)**


	10. That was Easy

**That was Easy**

 _~Front gate of the Mansion~_

Lucy shivered under the duke's perverted gaze, her fingers pulling at her skirt as she tried and failed to cover skin.

 _'Oh you're gonna get it at the end of this you disgusting creep... I'll make sure that you won't ever want to go out in public again...'_

"So I'm hired?" She spoke overly sweet, a naive smile pulling at her lips as she bent in a 45 degree bow, the old bastard sneaking a glance down her cleavage before he smiled back lustfully.

"Yes yes, Virgo, take her to _the room_." He ordered. A large hand grabbed her around the waist and carried her into the building, and not being gentle about it.

 _~Natsu~_

To say he was _worried_ was the understatement of the century. The fire dragon slayer snarled ferally as his partner was roughly carried into the mansion. Natsu could smell the disgusting arousal of the Duke that rose as he gawked the at Lucy's ass, which was out in plain view due to the way she was 'carried' away.

 _"I'm gonna tear that Prick's dick off and shove it down his throat for looking at her like that..."_ The male hissed, fully ready to jump the peewee and commit to his threat. Just as he shifted to a pouncing position, a dangerously calm whisper of dragon tongue reached him.

 ** _"You do anything that jeprodizes this mission, then I'll make sure that you'll never get another carat of gold, I can already smell our choices inside, I just have to find the right room."_**

It stated, a shiver of fear shaking him to the bone and stopping his movements. A chuckle reached his ears as he saw Everlue walk into his home, a cocky smirk playing at his potato face. After a minute of making sure the coast was clear, Natsu sprung up and sped to the building's walls, easily climbing up with his 'ninja' skills. Settling infront of a window pane, he quickly melted the fragile glass into a molten heap, then slunk into the room, noticing a creepy collection of items, as well as a marble statue of a naked lady.

' _Creep...'_

Dragneel soon reached a door, creaking it open, only to be hit by the scent of more gold, jewels and metal, as well as rotten potatoes and a mix of roses and stardust. The fact that the two scents mingled slightly made him sick to the stomach, so he did the only thing he could to ward them off, stick his nose in his scarf and let the smell of his missing father engulf his scent glands." That's better..." He grumbled, scampering towards a dusty looking door in hopes of finding his target. Natsu grinned widely as the door swung open to reveal a library choked full of books." I feel like he wouldn't mind if I took a book off his hands..."

 _~Lucy~_

A smirk took over her face as she heard her partner grumbling something far away from her. The smirk quickly died though as the Duke strode in, eyeing her body as he strut in circles around her. She noticed he didn't even reach her hip. The old fart stuck out a hand to touch her thigh, so she instantly jumped away, a glare set on her face as the man turned red.

"How _dare_ you jump away from your _master_?! You are _my_ slave, so you will behave as a slave!" He roared, waddling forward to hit her, only to have his hand fly through solid air since Lucy leant back, smiling.

"Oh but master, it is unright to cause bodily harm to someone whom works under you." She purred, taking a predatory step forwards, scaring the midget back. The blonde then stood tall and patted her key pouch." I'll always be here to ensure that that's upheld." Sputtering in surprise, Everlue pointed a chubby finger at her.

"You're a Mage _you witch_! you must want my fortune, I won't let you have it!" He screeched, diving into the ground. Lucy chuckled at his reaction then gripped a white key from her key ring.

"Open, Gate of the Chained Lady, _Andromeda_." At her command, the sound of clinking chains echoed through the room as a goregeous woman with ebony black hair, bewitching green eyes, and full lips painted steel gray, stepped from her gate, iron chain-mail acting as a sleeveless dress that reached to just above her knees. The spirit smiled coldly, then muttered.

"Chains of the Earth." Instantly, two huge rock chains jumped from the woman's palms, racing down the tunnel the Duke had drilled, quickly latching onto the chubby man and pulling him up from underground." I have captured the target m'lady, shall I turn him to dust?" Everlue began to bawl for forgiveness at the spirit's words, pleading for his measly life. Lucy sighed then plucked him from the chained lady's grasp, sending the woman back with a telepathic thank you.

"I'll spare others the hassle of cleaning up the mess that would be your corpse." She snarled, chucking the midget into the wall and leaving a huge dent. The Duke sucked in air before coughing out.

"Oh how I * _cough_ * love those keys of yours, be assured, I will * _cough_ * take them, and kill you in the process..." Lucy chuckled at his attempted threat, then strode out of the room, deeming any jewelry she passed worthless and fake. A explosion suddenly shook the building and smoke poured over her from the main foyer. Smiling, she watched as her teammate emerged from the smoke, two odd looking men lying in heaps behind him.

"Please tell me you didn't _kill_ them..." She hissed, then noticing the lack of a book." Did you find the book?"

"No, these wimps interrupted me, gonna go back and check now. Where's the Potato?" Natsu kicked the fallen mages from his path as he headed back to the library, Lucy following close behind.

"Out like a perverted light..." She mumbled, jumping up to the higher level, her eyes locking on a leather bound book. Her hand reached out subconsciously to it, and she read the cover.

 _'Dragons and Dragon slayers: Dragon 101 for dummies'_

 _'by Tsuna Cyclo the Water Dragon Slayer'_

"Huh... _Interesting_. Yo Natsu, you down if I snag an extra book?" She called out below, noticing her friend with his nose in a gold and glittery book.

"Oh... Sure Luce, I think I found Daybreak by the way." He responded, showing her the cover. The female slayer hopped down and examined the book, noticing a rearrangement spell almost immediately.

"This is something we can't read dumb you, remember, Kaby had requested be brought to him for some odd reason..." The blonde sniffed the book and smiled, recognizing a scent similar to their clients clinging to the parchment pages." And I think I know why, Kemu Zaelon was truly _amazing_ at keeping secrets..." Natsu smiled lightly at her words, his chin brushing her cheek in acknowledgement. Tucking the books under her arm, Lucy spun to the door, about to leave when 5 maids burst from the ground, all having alluring, buxom bodies but hideous faces that even a mother wouldn't love. Following them, the pink haired gorilla appeared and charged the duo.

"Looks like we got some end of day clean up, _don't we girls_?" The gorilla sneered, throwing a punch at Natsu, who rolled out of the way of the meaty fist. Letting out a roar, he jumped on the gorilla's back and brought down a hand in a Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang attack, intantly t.k.o-ing the beast, and lighting everything within 10 metres on fire. Lucy kicked the maids into the wall, knocking them all out in seconds. The victors laughed at the easy win, then dashed out of the building, watching with wide eyes as it crumbled and burned. Turning to eachother, they grinned menacingly and high fives with their hands covered in their respective magics.

"That was easy!"

 **(A/N: and scene. Everlue was a old pervert, and I'm honestly glad to have gotten him out of the way. Finally get to put in the Dragon book, I've been wanting to start having Lucy and/or Natsu read it. So, the white keys are making an appearance now, we have met the Chained Lady. Who should pop by next, the peacock, the wolf, or the fox? Hope you guys enjoyed reading and I hope that you check out, or have checked out my other story, Stella Crash and Salamander. Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	11. Book of Dragons Mates

**Book of Dragons; Mates**

 _~Kaby Melon's 'house'~_

The two mages stepped into the estate without permission, weaving their way through the building until they reached the living room, where their client sat in silence, is wife seated beside him and caressing his hand. Lucy coughed to draw their attention, holding their acquired target in one hand above her head and smiling slightly.

"Hello Mr. Melon, we've completed your mission to get Daybreak... The Duke's home _was_ destroyed during said mission, and due to written facts documented by a Zekua Melon, under the alias of Kemu Zaelon, he has been arrested and sentenced to 20 years for his crimes." She reported smugly.

"H-how do you know that name? How do you know of that man?" Kaby spoke, words laced with hurt, surprise and anger. Natsu stepped up, giving his partner a 'I got this' look.

"Luce here is quite adept at distortion and dimension based spells, so she decrypted part of Daybreak to find the information." He explained, smirking at his use of big words, his smirk widening at a quiet growl from Lucy.

" ** _Nice explanation, couldn't put it better myself."_**

 ** _"Thanks._** "

The older man before them shook slightly, then reached out his hand, asking for the book." Give it to me... It's a stain that I must wipe away." He spat out, moving to rip the object from the blonde's hands. He brought a match from his pocket and held it to the book, eyes clouded with hate, regret and sadness. The book flickered twice before disappearing.

"Theft." The blonde spelled, Daybreak materializing in her open hand." Seeing as you will not read a _single_ letter of your father's last written words, I'll just make you, no child should live without knowing their parents last words... _We would know_." Daybreak began to glow it a soft yellow light, the book opening and its words rewriting for a good minute. Lucy smiled as Daybreak, now Dear Kaby, floated from her hands to the man's. She and Natsu smiled sadly at each other, the male wrapping his arm around the brown eyed blonde's waist, pulling her against his side in a comforting gesture. Lucy purred and leaned into his warmth as she watched tears fall from Kaby's face as he read, soon breaking into heavy sobs.

"T-t-thank you... I-I never knew, I'm sorry for your troubles, I shall pay 100X the amount on my poster... Anything to thank you two..." He bawled, is wife rubbing his back lovingly. The dragons smiled then moved to leave.

"It's alright Mr. Melon, seeing that you received your father's gift is payment enough. Team Natsu and Fairytail deny your money..." Lucy responded, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"We're going home now. You should too."

 _~Unnamed Forest between Shirotsume and Magnolia~_

The dragonslayers bounced from treetop to treetop, smiling and laughing as they traversed the forest in the direction of home. A pout settled on the larger and older one's face as he realized they'd have to stop and make camp soon. Jumping to the right, Natsu stopped his partner and pulled her to solid ground, aware of her angry look burning holes in him.

"Sorry Luce, but we gotta settle for the night, plus I'm starving to death..." He explained, setting his pack down and unrolling his futon. Lucy huffed then pulled several things from her distortion vault. Two small piles of food appeared to her side, as well as a fluffy blanket and an heavy, old, leather bound book. The blonde lied down on Natsu's futon, examining the cover." Never heard of a Water Dragon... Draco said that they were nightmares told to fire hatchlings..."

"Whatcha reading Luce?" The pinkette asked, settling beside her, the two plates of food from earlier empty. She looked at him and smiled before showing him the cover.

"It's a dragon encyclopedia I guess, took it from Everlue... I was wanting to check a few things that Dad didn't get the chance to teach me much about."

"Awesome! So where do we start?" Natsu cheered childishly, pressing his side against hers and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she moved to the table of contents.

"Well there's... Mates and How to Find Yours, Blood Pacts, Dragon Spells of Old, and Rivalries... I'm down to start with any of them, so you choose." She offered, surprised when Natsu answered not even a second later.

"The Mates one." Lucy nodded and flipped to the first page of the chapter.

"Are you gonna read by yourself or am I reading for us both?" She questioned.

"Naw, I'll read myself." He replied his eyes already scanning the brittle paper. She held in a chuckle at his concentrated face, then turned to read.

 _*_ _ **Hello there dear reader. As you already know, my name is Tsuna Cyclo and I'm the water dragon slayer. You also know that humans and mages go through a thing called love, and get married. Let me tell you, if you're a hybrid, then you don't go through human or Mage love like how they do. Hybrids and Dragons are creatures that will only ever love one, instead of loving more than one. That is the sole weakness of Hybrids and Dragons, their love for only one. I myself have my mate, he is not of my or the dragon race, which allows him to leave me, which he has. When we lose our destined mates, we go insane, the only way to stay sane is if your hatchlings are alive, your base instinct is always to protect your mate, and your hatchlings. Now, I'll move on to why you're actually here, finding your mate and taking them as your own.**_

 _ **When you find someone you may believe is your mate, your body will begin to go through changes. First off, if you are male, your strength, magical prowess and intelligence will skyrocket to be strong enough to protect your mate. If female, you will gain more magical prowess to be able to show off your inner magic to help your mate along with getting him to make a move. Your senses will also strengthen past what they normally were, and your mate in question's scent will be unbelievably comforting and empowering. It will make you feel safe and loved and it will make you feel like a family. You and your mate will be very comfortable in each other's personal space, and you will feel a pull that will keep you close together. If all of these have yet to completely convince you, the only way to truly tell is to blend your bloods together and imbue it with magic. If the blood turns to water then back to blood, then you have found your other half.**_

 _ **Claiming your mate takes time, seeing as you and your mate must wait until breeding season. This season takes place during the month of August, which is when the draconic sides of Hybrids emerge. Males will initiate a game of cat and mouse with their desired mate, hunting down the female until he can corner her and mark her. The female will attempt to evade the male for 3 days, if this is accomplished, then she'll be able to be the one to take charge over the bonding process. Once marked, the pair will be extremely protective, usually keeping their mate hidden away in their hoard. During the breeding season, the male will attempt to take charge and engage intimately while the female will attempt to please the male without getting intimate. A male's base drive is to mate and reproduce, while a female's is to mate and challenge the male's dominance. Females will only ever allow a mate to impregnate her when she is okay with it, and sure that her mate will never think themselves higher. The breeding season will only come into effect once both halves reach the age of 17**_ _.*_

Lucy flipped to the next page, blushing slightly. Her eyes involuntarily went to her friend, who had his eyes trained on her.

"Well that was... _Enlightening_..." She muttered, closing the book. Natsu nodded and pulled a blanket over them, Lucy curling up against him on her side. A warm arm wrapped around her waist as the fire Mage curled around her, nuzzling into her neck and dozing off in seconds. The blonde sighed and glanced at him before pressing her lips gently against his forehead.

 _'I think that you may be my mate... Natsu...'_

 **(A/N: yay, they read it! How's it goin fam? I'm freaking out rn, I've got a geo assignment to do, but I'm posting this... I deserve an A at Procrastination! Anyone not like the way my Nalu goes? Any comments? Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	12. For Her

**For Her**

 _~Lucy and Natsu~_

He groaned as sleep faded from his grasp, sending him back to the waking world, where he could feel the sunlight tickling the back of his head. Slowly, he pried his eyes open, only to see gold hair. The pinkette could feel his crush curled up against him, and arm slung over his waist and their legs a tangled mess. His own arm sat around her hips holding her close as his body curled tighter around her own. The sight and realization warmed his heart and turned his face an interesting shade of pink. Natsu placed a chaste kiss on the top of Lucy's head before untangling himself and getting up, stretching out his limbs as he moved to grab his vest. Looking back at the blonde, he realized that she had shifted to where he once laid, curling up tightly and breathing deeper than normal, taking in his left behind warmth and scent.

"Weirdo..." He smiled before listening for running water where he could take a bath. He had lost count of the amount of times that Lucy had complained about how he smelt of sweat and that she wouldn't go near him if he wasn't clean. That had really got him into washing daily, it's funny really, her threats to stay away always got to him and made him do as he was told, he never liked being away from his favourite blonde, that was a reason why he'd never let either of them go on solo mission. The sound of slow moving water soon reached his keen ears and he turned in its direction and followed the noise, quickly finding a huge, calm river." Nice!" He pretty much tore his pants, boxers, sandals, and scarf off, leaving them with his vest on the shore, then cannonballed in, unsurprised when the water nearly put his body into shock from its temperature.

Natsu waded around in the river doing nothing other than counting any life under the surface, before actually grabbing some cleaning herbs Lucy had told him about, and scrubbing himself down. Crunching leaves and branches sounded from the far side of the river, causing Natsu to focus on a certain spot then spat a fireball, burning a hole through the plant life, which immediately froze over afterwards." Not _him_..." The pinkette whined as a figure made its way over.

"What the hell you lizard!" Gray growled, hand covering a burn mark on his forearm. Natsu glared.

"You startled me, not my fault that my reaction is to protect myself retard. By the way, clothes... We're not sharing a bath." The ice mage squawked, then turned his eyes to the sky.

"Two things flame brain. One, Erza's on her way, two, where's Lu?" The dragon slayer chucked a fireball, singeing the tips of his dark hair." What the fuck Natsu!" He screamed, batting at his hair as an ember sparked.

"You think I don't know that Erza's back? I don't really care. And I'm not telling you where Luce is." He responded, climbing out of the river and drying himself with his flames. Gray turned away to give Natsu abit of privacy to change.

"You know you can't hoard her like all of your gold idiot."

"I'm not _hoarding_ her, I'm keeping her safe..." The pinkette responded, slipping his sandals on and glaring at the back of his rivals head.

"The only one she needs to be kept safe from is _you_ , I know that you'll hurt her." Gray spat back, jumping over the river to jab a finger in Natsu's chest. The fire Mage snarled fiercely then took a dominant step forwards, sending Gray back.

"I'll hurt her? As if, you, as well as the whole guild know that ain't true. I've gotten so injured that I couldn't _walk_ for a _week_ , just so that she could, I've nearly died so that she doesn't. If anyone is gonna hurt her, it'll be you, because for her, I would do anything, take anything thrown our way. The only time she's ever been hurt is when I can't help under her own orders, but every single time that I haven't been there and you were, she came back hurt, while you had not a single scratch." Gray visibly paled and Natsu smirked before pushing the stunned male into the river. He sputtered out water a few times before swimming onto the shore.

"I'll kill you for that..." The pinkette spun on his heel and strode away, throwing a deathly look over his shoulder.

"Don't follow me, or you won't be able to talk." With that, he disappeared out of the ice Mage's sight, following his own scent back to camp. On arrival, he noted that Lucy seemed to have a fever. Her face was a scarlet red color that he found hilarious, and she jumped when he'd gotten back. A black fox with orange markings was curled up by two plates of breakfast food, which he promptly devoured. The fox spirit huffed then disappeared.

"So, I'm guessing you went to have a bath since your scent's stronger, did you run into Gray?" She asked, although Natsu had a sneaking suspicion that she knew the answer.

"Yea, the Ice Prick was warning us that Erza's coming home."

"We both already know that... I was wondering, you okay if I go gem hunting in a nearby cave before we head out?" She smiled convincingly at him, cheering cutely when he said yes." Awesome!" Lucy darted away, bee lining to her selected cave and jumping in, the pale purple glow of her magic illuminating the walls. Natsu followed close behind, eyes scanning the walls as the slowly delved deeper. When the male had gotten a weak whiff of gold, he hopped to the origin and melted the rock, grabbing the head sized gold ore he'd unearthed. A gasp made him turn his head, and he was greeted with the sight of his best friend palming a huge diamond that was coloured with swirls of red and indigo. She turned to him and smiled before turning to where it was pulled from, she fitted it back and watched light play across the priceless object. The pinkette went over and stood right behind the blonde, his front pressed against her back. His arms wrapped around her middle.

"The red reminds me of Igneel..." Natsu whispered, resting his chin on her head and staring at the once in a lifetime find.

"The indigo reminds me of Draco... He told me about this once... It's a dragon King diamond, only two were ever formed, hundreds of years ago, one for the galaxy and fire kings, one for the chaos, Galaxy, and fire kings." Lucy whispered back, eyes catching Natsu's in the diamonds reflection.

 ** _"The blood of the draconic kings, borne of their magic and formed by their will. Only those gifted by the Kings may wield the diamonds might."_**

She spoke in dragon tongue, eyes never straying as the words streamed out. The dragon slayer behind her put his nose to her hair." So, are we taking it?" He asked, stepping away from the female and grabbing his own find in one hand, tossing it in the air. She nodded immediately and grabbed the diamond in two hands, holding it securely.

"Yep, I wanna get this home quick. Need to fuse this with something." Natsu smiled and led the way out, laughing when he reached the surface. Lucy sighed at his childish actions, then hopped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his hips and holding on for dear life." It's more fun to get a piggyback than to walk you know." She reasoned when Natsu started to heat up in an attempt to dislodge her.

"Fine... But I get to choose the next mission..." He grumbled, going into a light jog as Lucy admired the area. When it seemed like Natsu was getting tired, she pulled out a gleaming white key.

"Open, gate of the wolf, Lupus." She chanted, a huge, black wolf with gold markings appearing out of thin air at her call. He stood at 7ft and was extremely protective of his alpha.

"Good morning Lupi, Nats'." It smiled, keeping pace with Natsu, who sweat dropped at his nickname.

"Hey Lupus, you know that I hate that nickname..." The fire Mage reminded, Lucy snickering from her perch as Lupus looked at him weirdly.

"What nickname Nats', I have only ever called you by your real name..." The wolf spirit responded before plucking his alpha from the pinkette's back and placing her on his own long back. Natsu jumped on after Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding on tight as Lupus sped up, the terrain passing in a blur of colours. A loud yelp suddenly came from Lupus, who crumpled to the ground in a heap, his body slowly shifting back to the celestial world.

"Lupus!" Lucy watched her friend disappear, then whirled around and let loose a torrent of Galaxy magic, knocking down the trees in the attacks path, and sending several mismatched mages to the ground. Natsu took lengthy steps towards them, and pulled them all together with a flame rope. The blonde watched with enraged eyes as her partner tied them to a still standing tree.

"Why would such a ragtag group try to take out two mages riding a giant wolf?!" The pinkette growled. An imp-like Mage groaned out.

"Lullaby..."

"Lullaby? What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu snarled, jumping back when a shadow wrapped around his prisoners, who were now screaming bloody murder, and pulled them into the ground. Lucy walked up to her partner's side, eyes watching for the new arrival. A rustle sounded and both dragon slayers locked onto a shadow that moved faster than a human or Mage eye could see. The blonde sighed then stretched her limbs.

"We may have a problem..."

 **(A/N: there you have it! Chapie 12 is alive! Some of you are probably wondering, why is it that when Lucy casts her distortion spells, that she whispers them. The spells range are determined by the volume of the chant, if she were to use Jump and shout it, then everything in a 50 meter range would teleport with her. If you want an explanation on Distortion magic and any other original magics, just mention it, I won't explain it now though cuz I'm finishing this up pretty late. Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	13. Baka

**Baka...**

 _~Oranoir Falls~_

Lucy waited for her partner to disappear off in whatever direction his own personal hoard was situated, before diving headfirst into the shimmering pool that hid what was one of the roots of her fierce dragons pride. Purple magic flowed from her slightly ajar mouth and illuminated the underwater terrain slightly, casting a pale glow that made the rocks shimmer and shine. The blonde slipped into the small crack in the pool floor and drifted into her hoard, smiling brightly as she set her chocolate honey orbs on the mass of riches that could buy out Fiore and all of its neighboring countries. Letting out a content sigh, she glided through the piles of gems and jewels in the direction of her second bed, plopping down on its plush surface. The female slid her small pack off and pulled out the Dragons book and the Dragon King diamond, lifting the latter up to her lips, where she placed a soft kiss on its top.

"What would you say about your daughter being the one to unearth a piece of your legacy, would you be proud of me for finding it, or would you be angered at the fact that I've had to see something that you've cursed as long as I can recall..." She mumbled to herself, bringing the one of a kind diamond to her lap." I guess that I'll never know... it still hurts, not knowing of what you'd say..." her voice broke at the end as twin stray tears fell down her face. Lucy's hands went to remove the necklace Draco had left her from her throat, placing it on the side table as she took the King diamond in two hands, slitting her left palm and bringing the crimson liquid to the flat top of the rock, letting it drip onto the red and indigo surface.

 _ **"By the blood of a hybrid, let the king's gem of unity be reshaped..."**_

The words came out as a rough growl as she spoke in a more ancient version of dragon tongue that was quite foreign to all but the 3 great kings. The blood started to glow an odd grey color, getting brighter and brighter until it blinded her sharp eyes. Wordless whispers reached her ears and she tilted her head as she slowly recognized the ancient tongue.

 _ **"Child of Space, do you wish for the ability to reshape the heart of your kings' unity? Do you wish to possibly be faced by the flames of Igneel and the vortex of Draco?"**_

The whispers spoke, low and dangerously, causing shivers of fear to wrack her form. Lucy took two deep breaths before grinding out.

 _ **"I will not stray from my choice, if it means I burn, then i burn with the heart of one who chose to face it courageously."**_

The whispers cut out at her words, seemingly satisfied.

 ** _"Then burn..."_**

Lucy screamed in agony as white, hot pain laced through her body, making her feel as if she were lit aflame. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she writhed on the ground, her hands still tightly gripping the kings' diamond, which began to warm. Her throat felt like it was raw from all of her screaming, and soon, the noise cut off as her voice left her, throwing her into a soundless scream. Her eyes were pure white as she went through the agony that the diamond induced. She swore that the pain was lasting for an eternity despite it only being a few minutes. Slowly the agony faded to a full body ache, and the blonde hoisted her spent body up on shaky arms, her eyes unfocused as she tried to collect whatever strength was lingering within her form. The dragon king diamond glittered ethereally on the ground, ready to be reshaped at Lucy's hands.

 _ **"You are strong child of Space, and for that strength, as the guardian of one of the four legacies of the dragon kings', you are granted permission to reform the Galactic Flame diamond..."**_

The blonde sighed as the whispers drifted off at the end, chocolate honey orbs half lidded from exhaustion as they located the diamond, her thin arm reaching out to grasp it. The once cool and hard rock was now warm and soft, ready to bend and break at her skilled hands. With her nails, she carefully ripped the object into 12 small chunks, each one rounded into a perfect oval. The pieces cooled and hardened, and Lucy marveled at the small diamonds before placing them down on her bedside table, slinking her way under the soft cream covers, undisturbed by the salmon pink diamonds that dug slightly into her pale skin.

"I'll go see Natsu and the guild later... I feel like a corpse right now..." she yawned, sliding her eyes closed as she let sleep overcome her.

 _~Fairytail Guildhall; Natsu~_

The fire mage smiled as he strode into the guild hall, eyes searching for someone to talk to till Lucy got there. With a scowl, he made his way to Elfman, pulling the bigger male into a headlock, only choosing the brute because Gray was no where to be seen. The muscle man growled at the wordless challenge, and in a second, the two were in a fistfight, other hot blooded men jumping in on the action, easily sweeping the guild into a huge brawl. Just as the dragon slayer landed a right hook on Loke, someone pulled him out of the fight and into a back room." What the? Why'd you do that Sanna?!" His onyx eyes bore down on the youngest of the Strauss family, who just gave him an insane and lustful look. Her hand moved to rest on his heart, and he shivered in disgust, pushing it away.

"Natsu-kun~, why are you being so mean to me, don't you love me as much as I love you?" She asked, her voice toxic to his ears, scarring him slightly.

"No I don't, why do you think that? Whatever, I'm leaving." The pinkette growled, spinning on his heel, only for the white haired take-over mage to grab him by the hair and slam her lips against his own, her tongue licking at his lips. Natsu pushed her to the ground, eyes full of rage as he wiped his mouth clean, snarling at the girl. Lisanna just looked heartbroken and insane, which creeped the slayer out." Don't touch me, or next time, I won't restrain from burning you! I'm not your plaything, and I'm in love with someone else!" He snapped, onyx eyes cold and hard. The blue eyed girl's eyes narrowed in rage.

"NO, YOU BELONG TO ME! I'LL KILL THAT BLONDE BIMBO IF IT MEANS THAT YOU'LL BE MINE!" Natsu snarled vicsiously at the threat, then walked out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him. As he stepped into the main hall, he plopped down and sighed, ordering a fire whiskey from Mira. Natsu sat there for several more hours, Happy joining him once he and Erza returned, the latter scarfing down her precious cake. Lucy hadn't arrived at the guild yet, which planted seeds of worry in the fire mage, who jumped to his feet, ready to hunt down the missing blonde. He brushed back a few fallen bangs, then took off in a light jog towards his and Lucy's secret place.

"Where are you Luce?" He muttered, weaving through the forest, eyes watching for any flashes of gold. Soon enough, he reached the falls, slightly stunned by their beauty, despite being constantly around them. Natsu huffed then jumped through the falling water, landing in the blonde's home cave. He noticed two things when he got in. First, there was a large amount of clothes on the bed, two, Lucy wasn't there. With a pout on his face, the male stepped out and into the outdoors, sitting on the water's edge as he waited for his partners return. It wasn't long of a wait, seeing as Lucy popped up from under the pool, yelping when she spotted Natsu watching her.

"N-Natsu?!" The blonde got out of the water, shaking herself slightly before sitting beside the male, leaning into him as he warmed the air around himself to help her dry. Natsu put his chin on top of her head and smiled.

"Guess the location isn't so secret anymore, huh Luce?" He teased, moving his head to the crook of her neck. She groaned at the realization.

"Please don't go in there, first off, it's messy as hell, secondly, dragon pride says that I won't let anyone but my mate see it..." Natsu huffed but nodded, licking his best friend's throat and smiling at her slightly flushed face.

"Alright, I won't... But random question, why were you down there for so long, it got so damn boring at the guild..." Lucy chuckled lightly then pulled the 12 diamonds from her pockets, handing half of them to the fire mage." These are why? Wouldn't have thought that breaking down a diamond would be so hard and time consuming..."

"The dividing wasn't long, it was just recovering afterwards, don't ask, I was wondering if you could spare some gold to make these into actual jewelry that we can carry around..." Natsu smiled and ruffled her now dry hair.

"Sure Luce."

 **(A/N: Weee wooo, chapie is up! Glad that I've finally** **some of Lisanna's insanity added. Anyone wanna guess where Gray is or naw? If you were wondering about the Dragon King Diamond, it's Igneel and Draco's crystallized magic and blood. It holds the full power of both dragon kings, which can be used by anyone deemed worthy by the guardian. Lucy divided the diamond so that it's mobile and so that she and Natsu can pull their respective magics from it. Gonna go now. Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	14. Natsu versus Gray

**Natsu versus Gray**

 _~Oranoir Falls~_

Natsu watched with keen eyes as his partner curled up on the rocks, her back to him as she drifted off into unconsciousness. The 12 small fragmented pieces of the dragon king diamond sat in his open palm, shining brightly in the dying sunlight. Ruffling his own pink locks, Natsu stood up, pocketing the priceless diamonds before hoisting his sleeping blonde into his arms, cradling her as he made his way to her cave, taking a dryer route than the waterfall way. Once inside, he cleared the bed of clothing with one hand, balancing Lucy on a knee and the other arm, then placed her under the covers.

"Wonder if she's got any more grub around..." He mumbled, combing over the crystal lined cave for any form of food. Smiling the dragon slayer scampered to the small pantry, pulling out some Mac and cheese as well as three full bags of chips labeled. ' _Natsu's chips_ '. Munching away, he quickly started up a small stove and boiled the macaroni, sending Lucy a few glances whenever he yelped in surprise from boiling water splashing him. After ten minutes, he threw the cheese sauce into the pasta, finishing off his food, then strode over to the occupied bed, sitting down as he slowly ate, something Lucy trained him to do in her home. The blonde shifted slightly and he blinked when he felt a small hand rest on his head, rubbing his scalp lazily.

"You smell _funny_ Natsu..." Lucy mumbled sleepily, eyes narrowed as she looked down at him. The male huffed then hopped onto bed with her, wrapping himself around her smaller body.

"I do not!" He growled, his forehead bonking against hers lightly. She glared and took a deep breath.

"Yes you do, there's another scent on yours... Lisanna... Oh my God, are you two together?! Does _Mira_ know?" She squealed, her eyes wide, full of emotion. Happy, intrigued, and most of all, heartbroken.

 _'Why would Luce look so upset, it's not like she cares, right?'_

"No, no she doesn't, cuz I'm not dating Sanna, I don't even like her romantically... Too bratty." He mumbled the last part, nuzzling into the crook of Lucy's neck, his sharp hearing picking up a slight increase in her heartbeat.

"Oh... Too bad, I'm gonna figure out _who_ you're in loooooovvveee with! Just you wait." She giggled, her eyes shining happily as her face brightened with a smile. Natsu chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll never figure it out Luce." His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, her long legs wrapping around his own as she let out a small yawn. The pinkette smiled then took his head from the crook of her neck and tucked her own head under his chin, a content purr coming from his throat as his warm skin clashed against her cool skin.

"Yes I will Natsu Dragneel, don't you dare doubt me!" She growled out playfully, exhaustion slurring her words as she curled into her partner, quickly nodding off. With a sigh, he placed a chaste kiss on the crown of her head, then followed her into unconsciousness.

 _~Fairytail Guild hall~_

Erza growled at the approaching ice Mage, pulling her dear strawberry cake to her bosom as a precaution. There were only a few people left in the guild, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, Makarov, Gray, Happy, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, and herself. Her eyes followed Gray as he slid into the seat two spaces away, twirling the cross necklace he wore.

"Im not gonna do anything, geez, you'd think I'd _killed a puppy!"_ He scowled, his eyes narrowed in a glare before his head dropped to the counter." I need your help Erza..." The woman's eyebrows arched in a questioning look as she nodded.

"Yes, what is it Gray?"

"Um... I have this... _Friend_ who likes this girl, but she doesn't like him back. What could I-my friend do to get their crush to like them?" He mumbled, turning his head to face the Titania. Erza sighed then spoke.

"Well first off, if the girl likes someone else, then your friend should let her be with him, but if not, tell him that he should be just himself, show her what she could have with him..." Gray seemed to perk up at her words, and he sprung from his seat, smiling brightly.

"Thanks Erz, I'm sure my friend will appreciate the help!" He called back as he ran out of the guild into the night darkness. The redhead just sweat dropped, sighed then turned back to her cake.

 _~Oranoir Falls; next day~_

"Natsu... I can't... _Breathe_!" The male just growled in his sleep, not loosening his grip or moving. Lucy growled back, trying to wiggle out from under her partner, squeaking when he just held her tighter, his arms crushing her to his chest while his body weight forced her down into the mattress. At some time during the night, her shirt and skirt disappeared, as well as Natsu's vest and puffy pants. Huffing, the blonde bucked her hips, sending the now awake pinkette to the ground. His grip on her held strong, so as he hit the ground, she fell on top off him, sitting on his chest. Natsu groaned and moved a hand to rub the back of his head.

"What the hell... Why are we on the ground, why does my head hurt, and why are you _straddling_ me?" he muttered, onyx eyes opening and blinking to adjust to the morning light. The blonde snarled lightly, cuffing the male on the head then slipping off from on top of his lap.

"You were suffocating me, so I threw you off, you pulled me down, and I fell on top." The male chuckled and sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Sorry Luce..." He purred out, resting his head in the crook of her neck, running his tongue along her skin before biting hard. Lucy squeaked and growled as Natsu bit down hard enough to draw blood.

"What the hell Natsu?!" She tried to squirm out of his hold, yelping when his grip tightened and his fangs went deeper. He soon released her neck and she glared while he licked his lips clean of blood, smirk on his face.

"Just a little revenge for making me wait for so long yesterday, and for throwing me out of the bed." The pinkette reasoned, releasing the blonde only for her to jump on him and push him down, straddling him and swiftly biting his neck hard, her arms holding them down as he tried to buck her off. Blood welled from the bite and she bit down harder, drawing a growl from the dragon slayer underneath her. Natsu hissed at her and threw his arms around her waist, trying to flip them. Lucy felt as if a coil was tightening in her stomach, and she knew exactly what would relieve it. She relaxed her jaw and crawled off of her friend, wiping the blood off of her mouth, then went and changed into a celestial outfit(the one from the GMG's). Looking back, she could see her partner had pulled a pillow to cover his private parts, and was searching for his pants.

"Gonna head out, don't forget about making the bracelets for the diamonds. Bye!" She called back, jogging out of the cave before the male could respond.

 _~Natsu~_

He growled slightly as he watched Lucy leave. He, at first was very against the blonde bitting him, but after a few seconds, he could feel desire bubbling up inside of him. The pressure that she used to keep him down was extremely comfortable, and the feel of her lips against his skin caused his blood to flow south. The thing that got him to nearly flip them and take her was an unbelievably delicious scent that came from her, which he guessed was her own growing desire. He threw on his open vest and pants, checking to make sure that the diamonds were still in his pocket before he headed out in the direction of his house. Halfway there, he picked up somebody's scent, whirling to see his rival, who looked to be on a mission.

"Natsu! I challenge you!" The ice Mage roared, the air around them cooling quickly. The pinkette scoffed, lighting a fist aflame and cocking it back.

"I'm down stripper, but tell me, why now? I got something to do."

"We're fighting now, if you win, I'll leave you both alone, if I win, _I get Lucy_."

 **(A/N: Tada, finally finished the chapie! I'm not gonna write much, other than to tell you guys that I'm gonna start to respond to comments in the AN next chapter. Okay? Okay.**

 **bye)**


	15. hybrids & hybrids mages & mages

**Hybrids and Hybrids, Mages and Mages, Hybrids and Mages**

With a feral snarl, Natsu narrowed his eyes at his challenger, liquid fire dripping from his open jaw. Gray's words shouldn't have been so threatening to the fire dragon, but when he heard that Lucy might be taken from him, something on his draconic side snapped and let loose a new feeling that he couldn't explain. The ice Mage seemed not to notice the change in his rival, and charged right at Natsu, an ice scythe materializing in his hands and swinging down to slice at the pinkette's chest. With a vicious snarl, the slayer raised an arm and blocked, the ice melting on contact as a fist was swung at the navy haired assailant. Gray reeled back with a yelp, clutching his head as he struggled to stay up.

"You know Bastard, there's dragons, then there's men... And your playing against _both_ , try not to get burned." And with that, a scaling over arm picked him up and slammed him into the ground, kicking up dust as Gray wheezed for air. The dragon waited for his target to get on shaky legs before lighting himself aflame, cranking a leg back for a kick.

"I'll kill you if it means I get her, and it _wouldn't haunt me_ much." He growled out, ice encasing his fists as he staggered forwards, ready to whale on Natsu. He however, stopped as he saw deep red scales creep up from the pinkette's skin, onyx eyes gaining a golden hue while the pupils became slitted like a dragons. Gray jumped back just as a fireball struck where he once stood, leaving blackened earth in its wake. The fire Mage crouched and sprang, lashing out with a flaming fist that the ice Mage had to duck under, not strong enough to block it.

"No one's taking anything from me, and especially not Lucy! I'll leave you charred to the bone if you try!" Natsu snarled out, his voice gaining a feral undertone. The other male skidded back as a kick nailed him in the side, knocking the wind right outta him." I claimed her, and I won't let you take her!" Gray hissed at the growing heat that his ice couldn't stop.

"Ice make: Excalibur!" Twirling the sword, he brought it down on Natsu's head, ready to cleave the slayer in two. Jumping out of the way, the pinkette threw an arrow of fire, a smirk playing across his face as his target screeched in pain. As the flame died down, he watched with sharpened eyes as the navy haired male fought to stand, his body weak from its beating." I'm not going to stop flamebrain, I want her and you're _not_ getting in my way!" He coughed out, blood dribbling down his lips. Natsu growled then picked up the beaten Mage by his neck.

"You want a _toy_ , not a mate. Hybrids and Hybrids, Mages and Mages, Hybrids and Mages. Those are the only matches, and I already know that you go by Mages and Mages, Luce, she's a hybrid and hybrid... Don't mess up what's already been layed out bastard, it never works out." He rumbled out, his voice deep and animalistic, draconic eyes freezing Gray in place. With a weak nod, Gray was dropped to the ground, watching as Natsu's scales receded and eyes lost the golden hue. The fire Mage swayed on his feet slightly, looking around with a confused glint in his eyes. The trees around them were slightly charred, and the ground even more so." What the hell just happened? All I remember is your scrawny ass _challenging me_ for Luce..." He mumbled.

"Wait, you don't remember?!" the ice Mage snarled, standing up slowly. Natsu nodded then sun on his heel.

"Oh well, gotta go finish something up now, see ya frosty!" He called back before running off to his home and hoard. Gray suddenly collapsed, pain and exhaustion knocking him down, slowly sending him into unconsciousness.

"Wha..."

 _~Fairytail guildhall~_

"LUSHIE!"A ball of blue fur hurtled into her chest as she walked in. With a chuckle, she held Happy, walking over to Erza and Mira, who seemed to slowly be getting into a heated argument. She took a seat between the two rivals and smiled at Erza.

"Hey Erz, how'd the mission go?"

" _Terrible_ , I didn't get any fish!" Happy cried from her arms before leaping onto the counter and into the kitchen.

"It was amazing! The client even added some jewels onto the reward! I already ate all the cake, so I guess I could share the jewels, I know how much you like them..." The redhead smiled, holding out eight sparkling gems. They were gold, salmon, yellow, black with silver flakes, blue, light yellow, pure black and purple. Lucy took them and studied each, grinning when she felt a slight magical presence. Quickly pocketing them, she looked at Erza, who seemed to be fighting the urge to look at a slice of cake that Warren was eating.

"Thanks Erza, I'll take great care of them." She purred out, yelping when her skull was slammed against the requip mage's metal covered chest. Erza beamed down at her, then got up and walked out, calling out behind her.

"I'm going to see a play in Crocus, and I won't be back till tomorrow! Keep the two knuckle heads out of trouble!" Lucy groaned as the older woman left, Happy coming up to sit beside her with a fish in his mouth.

"I'm gonna die... Without Erza around, they'll rip eachother's throats out before you can say stop..." She muttered, scrubbing a hand down her face before slamming her head into the counter, startling the blue tom.

"You can do it Lucy, _they both looooooovvvvveeeee_ you after all!" The cat teased, drawing out his words. The blonde scowled and grabbed the cat by the tail, dangling him upside down.

"You forget that _I_ helped Natsu hatch you. I brought you into this world and I can take you right out!" She snarled, dropping Happy on his head. The cat cried fake tears in an attempt to get help to tease, but everyone in the guild was well aware of the cat that cried dragon. Lucy stood quickly and walked out, flashing a parting smile as she took to the streets, trying to scent out one of her two charges. Gray's scent hit her first, but it was closely followed by cinnamon and sweet smoke, an undertone of something _deliciously primal_ and _preditorial_ coming with it. The scent was of course Natsu's, but the undertones had made it so much tastier to her, which was a surprise in itself. Without a second thought, she turned in the delectable scent's direction, following her nose until she reached her partners house. Noticing it was noon, she realized that Natsu wouldn't be available, he always preferred to spend time around lunch in his hoard, sorting his collected riches, which she was sure was a a sigh, she went into the run down building and crawled into the hammock, a purr bubbling up in her chest as the fire Mage's scent wrapped around her and lulled her to sleep.

 _~Natsu~_

He grumbled under his breath as he heated his hand and drove it into the golden floor, tearing out a good sized chunk of pure gold. His hoard was different, organized like any other fire dragons. He had melted the gleaming metal then let it even out to make a now 15 ft deep floor of gold, the entire cave having the priceless floor, except a little pool of liquid gold that he had spelled to never solidify, you can't blame him, he likes swimming in gold... Without clothes. Last time he went in dressed, he'd lost a small amount of gold, probably weighing less than a coin, but still valuable to him and his dragon side.

Leaning against the rock walls that glittered with iron, he pulled out the diamonds his Lucy had given him to finish with. With expert hands, he cut the chunk of gold he'd torn out into quarters, melting two into the shape of arm guards, and the other two into shin guards, one pair fitted for the blonde, the other fitted for him. He put three gems in each, fitting them into slots before melting the gold so that the diamonds were safely in place. He looked over his newly made golden armour pieces with a critical eye, smoothing out any imperfections, he growled in satisfaction, standing and going over to the hole where he'd pulled the now shaped gold from, checking how deep it was before going to the entrance. Turning on his heel, the pinkette let loose a torrent of flames that quickly melted the metal and evened out the floor.

Without a single backglance, he walked away from the hoard, gold armour in hand, squeezing through the small tunnel for a few minutes before popping out into the afternoon sun, just a few metres behind his home. With quick steps, he made his way in through the door in the back, looking in his slightly dirtied kitchen for something to eat before he went to where his poorly taken care of hammock and couch sat, the scent of roses and stardust filling his senses.

"Huh?" He grumbled, making his way to the other side of the hammock to see his partner fast asleep, curled up in the low hanging hammock. Natsu reached out and caressed the female's pale cheek with the back of his tanned hand, smirking slightly as she leaned into his touch." _Luce_... Wake up..." He whispered, leaning closer to blow hot air in the sleeping woman's face. Chocolate honey eyes blinked lazily as Lucy slowly woke up. With a quiet moan, she sat up, only to tumble out of her perch with a squeal, collapsing on her belly. The fire dragon slayer laughed loudly and bent to pick his friend up, putting her on her feet and grabbing the new set of armour tailored to her size. Natsu silently snapped the armour on, a blush consuming the pairs faces as he clamped on the shin guard. If he so much as glanced up, he'd get a perfect view under the blonde's miniskirt. He stepped away and smiled at her, watching as she marvelled at his handywork.

"They're beautiful... I didn't know you could detail it so well..." She smiled, tracing the dragon outline on her arm guard that had a striking resemblance to her missing father. His own armour pieces carried his own father's image, a reminder of the powers that were infused due to the diamonds the pieces held. Lucy could feel magic thrumming from the priceless gems, a soothing warmth that was eerily close to the warmth that Natsu gave off. The male put his own set and smirked, holding it to a flaming hand to watch the light glint off the metal.

"It's just _one_ of my _amazing_ talents!" He mussed, flashing a cock smile before tugging the blonde out of the building. He lead them through the forest towards the guild. They stayed relatively quiet for that time, not really in the mood to converse, atleast until the male picked his counterpart up, letting her piggyback him.

"Wow, you've never been willing to let me have a piggy back, much less on your shoulders." She smirked, running her hands through his hair, not missing a possessive growl that came from him.

"I've just got a feel that somethings gonna happen, and I think we both prefer being able to back eachother up Luce..." He purred out, looking up, only to get a full view of her chest, atleast until she arched her back.

"True... Although I _doubt_ anything will happen." She responded, straightening her back and looking up at the sky.

"Better to be ready though..."

 **(A/N: ello my friends, new chapie! Finally. I really want to get into the Nalu, so there won't be too much concerning the other members of Fairytail, unless necessary. Questions are welcomed and encouraged. Now, I'll respond to the reviews from last chapter;**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies- I'm so glad that someone's recognized how Gray views love and how he feels about his significant other, and I gotta say, your view of Lis is spot on, she doesn't understand it goes both ways.**

 **FlameDragonHime- Gray can't stand up against a possessive dragon, lol**

 **Shunakoo25- The mating stuff will come in an arc or two, but it won't be too too far away from now**

 **Flakey Owl- Gray is an idiot... No doubt, seeing as he didn't run!**

 **that's it for now guys, thanks to everyone that have been around since the beginning, I hope you guys stick with me till the end. Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	16. Cat versus Dragon

**Cat versus Dragon**

 _~Fairytail Guildhall~_

Natsu slowed to a stop as the dragon duo reached the guild, Lucy now resting against his back since she'd fallen asleep. With a small grunt, the fire Mage pulled his friend from his back, holding her bridal style as he shook her gently. Chocolate honey eyes cracked open and focused lazily on onyx orbs. The blonde yawned and smiled, rolling from the pinkette's arms and stumbling on still asleep legs. They waited till Lucy could stay steady on her feet before making their way inside, nearly bursting with laughter when they heard Cana scream something hilarious about Erza inside.

"I guess that means the crazy lady isn't around..." The fire Mage mumbled, sliding his arm around Lucy's shoulders as he kicked the door in." We're home!"

"Do you have to yell that every time?" The blonde criticized, scrubbing a hand down her face and breaking off towards Levy and Bisca, who were both talking silently but animatedly about something, their hands flying this way and that. Ducking a stray fist, she slid in beside the bluenette, lightly knocking her head against Levy's to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Lu-chan! I'm _trying_ to get Bisca to confess her undying love to Alzack. Also, I heard that Natsu and Gray had a fight over something important, you know what it was?" The solid script Mage smiled at her, Bisca giving a weak glare before leaning over the table, getting closer to the two.

"Yea, I want _all_ the juicy details girl, I hear that Natsu nearly _killed_ Gray this time. They haven't ever been that serious before..." The green haired female mumbled, eyes flickering to the infirmary where the beaten ice mage rested. Lucy groaned and straightened her back, casting a dark glance at her partner, who shivered.

"If Erza finds out, I'm dead... I was supposed to keep them for fighting for a day, _a day_!" The dragon slayer cried, pressing her hands into her face. Levy wrapped her arms around the blonde, giving a small sigh.

"I'll go to your funeral, I don't think Erza will let the fight go this time..." Lucy just groaned and allowed her head to slam against the table. Bisca chuckled across from them, sliding a glass of amber liquid over. The older Mage smiled( older by a year) at the blonde, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

"Have some liquid courage Lu, then go lay some heat on your partner and let off some steam." She smirked, everyone's eyes drifting to the pinkette, who seemed to be in a heated argument with, Laxus! Bisca and Levy found it quite weird, but when they realized it would become normal due to Natsu and Lucy's status in dragon terms. Lucy listened in to most of the conversation, noticing it concerned the fight and the change in the fire dragon's scent. All dragons who served under an alpha had a base instinct that warned them when the alpha's dragon side emerged, as a way to tell the underlings that they should be wary of the alpha. The blonde sighed then went bottoms up with her shot, putting the glass down then yelping when arms wrapped around her chest and started groping her breasts. Whirling, she turned to see the guild drunk smiling merrily at her.

"Ah, my my Lucy! I see my favourite toys are even better than last time, tell me your secret girl!" The brunette purred, seating herself beside Bisca and somehow pulling out a bottle of 90% alcohol and refilling everyone's glasses. The summoner chugged back the refill, Cana giving more liquid magic until the blonde had guzzled most of the bottle.

"Ahhhhh I feelllz so much bether..." Lucy slurred drunkenly, eyes hazy and body lax, a nice blush covering her face. The three less drunk females sighed at the dragon slayer, the card Mage giving a questioning glance.

"Alright, who died, only a death or a huge cash injection could get Lucy like _this_." She grumbled, watching as the topic of conversation slid to the floor in a heap, giggling profusely and mumbling something about treasure. Levy sighed and got down to hoist up the loopy blonde.

"She's enjoying her last hours of life, Erza's gonna kill her for letting Natsu and Gray fight." The bluenette smiled back, putting Lucy in the booth seat." I'm gonna get Natsu to take her home..." She added, flagging over the pinkette, who stumbled over, a mug of fire whiskey in his hand and his face dusted with red. Bisca and Levy gave him slightly doubting looks but threw away their worries when the male put the cup down.

"What's up, is Luce okay?" He questioned, leaning over the blonde, who pawed weakly at his face. Natsu groaned and stood up, eyes narrowing at Cana." How much did you give her?!"

"Not that much, maybe three quarters?" She smirked, holding up the bottle of liquid courage and that was completely empty. The slayer's eyes widened in shock, surprised his partner was still conscious after nearly an entire bottle of 95%.

"How is she even still awake?!" He growled, reaching to grab the blonde, who wrapped around his torso like a snake, locking her arms and legs." I'm taking her home before you guys give her alcohol poisoning." The trio of girls nodded, Cana wolf whistling.

"What?" The male snarled, glaring at the brunette. She wiggled her eyebrows, nodding at the drunk blonde, who was purring into Natsu's chest.

"Lucy's ass looks great in black silk! I wish I were a guy right now!" The card Mage laughed, not surprised when the fire Mage snarled protectively, a hand reaching to pull down the female slayer's skirt. Without another word, he stormed out of the guild, flames licking at his body as he moved.

"Ugh, Luce, why did you have to get drunk..." He grumbled, looking at the girl wrapped around him, their bodies pressed together. Natsu could feel heat rush to his face and his groin, his blush increasing to a scarlet as he realized his current 'problem' was pressing against Lucy. With a small bit of resistance, he moved the blonde to his back, large hands lacing under soft, creamy thighs to hold up the female.

"Nashuuu? I'm tired... You smelz good..." Lucy slurred, her chest rumbling against his back as a purr. The pinkette shivered and moaned as he felt his partner's tongue on his neck, licking the skin there before her lips latched on and sucked hard at the skin. The scent of alcohol on Lucy forced his mind to fight back his primal urges that rose from the marking.

 _ **"Lucy, stop it!"**_

The lips left his neck with a pop, and the blonde leaned forwards so that he could see her out of the corner of his eyes. Without a second thought, he let out a warning hiss and moved his hands to the backs of her knees.

 ** _"Aww... You don't want me Natsu? Did what happened earlier at my place mean nothing to you?"_**

Natsu would be enternally grateful that it was impossible to slur in dragon tongue since he didn't have to think about what exactly she said.

 _ **"You're drunk Luce, I'm not doing this with you..."**_

 _ **"Natsu, you're being so mean! You know we both want it..."**_

The blonde's voice took on a more feral tone as she spoke, and it became apparent to the sober dragon slayer that Lucy's dragon half had begun to influence her.

 _ **"I'm being practical here, now, you're gonna go to sleep like a good hatchling."**_

 _ **"Hatchlings get treats for being good right?"**_

 _ **"Yea...?"**_

 _ **"Well then, if I listen to you this time, I get you as a treat."**_

The blush that covered his face was redder than Erza's hair, and he could feel his own dragon trying to get him to agree. With a snarl, he dropped the female carefully and spun to face her, only to see Lucy, or Lucy's dragon(who knows now?) pulling down her shirt, showing off an impressive amount of cleavage.

 _ **"Wow, you're just like a hornier version of Cana... And this conversation will forever haunt me."**_

 _ **"It's not like your dragon's the same, he's actually worse than me!"**_

 _ **"Let's not bring him up..."**_

 _ **"Then just do as I ask!"**_

 _ **"No! Luce isn't even old enough!"**_

 _ **"Give her a week then Dragon boy."**_

 _ **"You can be really annoying."**_

 _ **"And that's why Lucy doesn't like to let me out to play, if I could have my way, we'd be in a very different situation."**_

The blonde growled seductively, leaning up to peck Natsu on the nose with a smirk.

 _ **"I will knock you out."**_

 _ **"And risk hurting your dear Luce? Cmon, think it out, haven't blown your mind yet, so you should be able to at least do that!"**_

 _ **"I'd so hit you right now if you weren't Lucy..."**_

The scent of daisies and earth suddenly hit the pair, and they both turned to see a white haired girl walking up to them, bristling." Lucy fucking Via-Lactea, I'm not gonna watch this anymore, say hello to Draco for me!" Lisanna snarled, lunging forwards and going to her tigress takeover. Natsu sprung forward to shield the blonde, only to yelp when a ball of purple magic flew past his face and struck the blue eyed Mage, knocking her back.

 _ **"Oh now I'm pissed... Can't get Natsu, and now I gotta deal with this lovesick bitch. Best night to have control..."**_

The pinkette smirked at Lucy's words, then took a step to the side." You wanna kill Lucy? Go ahead and try, she's stronger than you could ever be!"

"Thanks hon, but I didn't need that. Bitch, I'm glad you just tried to attack me, cuz that gives me all the reason to test out the new bling! Oh the other me would not be proud of what I'm about to do..." The last part was mumbled, but throughout the blonde's time speaking, the feral tone of the dragon took over, forcing the words to come out growled, and without drunken slurring. Lisanna hissed in outrage and got to her feet, arms back to lash out with sharp claws.

"I'll kill you!"

"I'll kill you first kitten!"

 **(A/N: and scene! Finally alive again, yay! I might've giggled a little when planning Lucy's dragon, but really, why not. Btw a dragon slayer's dragon side will either act on lust, pride, wrath, greed, and/or envy, and Lucy's dragon was acting off of lust then wrath, last chapter, Natsu's dragon was acting on wrath and greed. Letting a dragon take control negates any toxins or abnormal forces acting upon the slayer, which is why Lucy was fully responsive. Now, I'll be responding to comments from the last chapter!**

 **Shunakoo25: Gray is just blind in love standards. Yes, they will fight for natsu( more than once). Gajeel and Juvia will come in the phantom arc, which will come after a shortened Lullaby arc.**

 **Tomoe Dragneel: between Lullaby and Phantom I think, or during Phantom**

 **FlameDragonHime: I agree, but we still want them around as punching bags**

 **dogsrcool5: (nods head) yes general sir!**

 **There was a guest comment on chapter one, and I'm gonna say... Good job asshole, hope you're proud of yourself pointing that out, and I am more creative than that, I just didn't feel the need to make something too... Extravagant, follow the K.I.S principal bud, Keep it Simple.**

 **Now, I'm done, so I wish you all good fortune. Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	17. Cat versus Dragon part 2

**Cat versus Dragon part 2**

 _~Forests surrounding Magnolia~_

Lucy smirked at the enraged Lisanna then barred her canines as a serious threat. The blonde tuned out her partner's pleas to not kill the white haired bitch, focusing on the steady thrum of Galaxy magic that came from her golden armour, letting the magic seep into her veins and charge her already full reserves. That was one of the things Lucy's dragon side loved, the feel of having so much magic that activating her true power was like flicking a switch, it was something her human side feared. Her opponent lunged at her, movements fuelled by pure rage as she tried to slice the dragon slayer's throat open, not that it worked. Lucy just ducked and leaned out of the way, long fingers going to her hair to put it in a French braid, smirking the entire time, which was about 3 minutes.

"Fucking god you bimbo, are you _so_ weak that all you can do is dodge?!" Lisanna mocked, her eyes crazed and lacking any light.

" _Weak? Granny,_ your moving slower than a sleeping turtle, and I'm doing my damn hair so that its not blocking my view when I hand you your flat ass. My human side may have been hesitant to skin you alive, but let me assure you, you deserve every bit of pain I'm about to inflict." She growled back, hands leaving her hair to grip the takeover mage's forearms. Said Mage cried out from the blonde's bruising hold, and tried to rip free, only to feel claws digging into her arms, drawing blood. Indigo and silver scales blossomed over the blonde's face, arms and torso, her sharp canines grew longer and impossibly more sharp. Her chocolate honey eyes gained the traditional dragon slitted pupils, her nails and fingers turned to claws, and a sadistic grin graced her face. She relished the feel of dragon force taking over before slamming the white haired girl into the ground. Coating her fist in her magic, she brought it down towards the girl's skull, not surprised when the attack struck the earth, shattering it and creating a sizeable crater. Needelike claws slashed through the back of the blonde's shirt, barely going through the pale skin due to the dragon scales that rose to protect the blonde from the slash.

Lucy scoffed and spun, nailing Lisanna in the gut with her elbow. The blue eyed girl shrieked and fell to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain." Bitch! I'll tear your empty little head from your body!" The blonde smirked then brought her foot down on the fallen girl's chest, crushing her into the ground mercilessly.

"You, claim that Natsu is your true love, and I'm keeping you away from your happiness, huh? Tell me, who here's the slut that slept with Bickslow then proceeded to blame me when he turned you down for being a stalker, for fantasizing about another man. You may not think it, but a dragon can hear most anything, even a whispered conversation on the other side of the building." she spat, eyes narrowed the girl under her foot, sputtering for air. Natsu could be seen stiffening on the sidelines.

"Luce, stop, you'll kill her!" Natsu's voice sounded from behind her, and she turned her head 90 degrees to look over her shoulder at him, smiling insanely.

"I'm not the dominant side, you know what the dragon side thirsts for, so you know that I'm just gonna ignore your pleas, take it up with the other Lucy when I'm done." She snarled, eyes suddenly flying wide in shock and pain when her prey's claws dug into an unprotected section of her leg, tearing through her calf muscles. Bitting back a howl of pain, she jumped a good distance back, keeping all her weight on one leg." Fuck..."

"Take-over: Harpy soul." Lisanna rasped, her body shimmering an unnatural silver before her arms turned to black wings, and her feet to black bird claws. She dove at the wounded dragon, lashing out with her claws. The blonde's arms flew up to form an X over her chest.

"Wormhole." She spelled, a gaping portal opening and swallowing the white haired female, slamming closed just as the girl disappeared. She could hear Natsu's gasp of shock, probably not realizing it was a portal spell.

"Luce-" He started. Her chocolate honey feral eyes looked back at him and made him choke on his words.

"Wait hon, and look up." She giggled lightly, eyes flicking to the sky, where the portal opened up again and spat out an unconscious Lisanna, who was no longer in her harpy form. The pinkette got ready to jump and catch his guild mate when he saw a statisfied smirk on Lucy's face, only to stay on the ground when the blonde cast a net under her fallen opponent, saving her from a fatal fall. As Lisanna's body set down on the ground carefully, Lucy fell in a heap, laughing quietly and clutching her head. The fire Mage rushed to the slayer, unsurprised that she was talking to herself, it meant the human side was taking over again. The dragon features disappeared from her form. He knelt down beside her and gathered her up in his arms, smiling down at her when her foggy eyes turned in his direction.

"Nice to have you back." He spoke, lifting her off of the ground and minding her bleeding leg." Your dragon dropped her guard... Sorry that you got hurt Luce..."

"No problem, she atleast did what I've wanted to for a long time." The blonde snarled the words out slightly, eyes flicking to Lisanna's prone form. Natsu smirked and leaned his head forwards, getting in his partner's bubble.

"You mean when she was _seducing me_ , or whipping 'Granny', her words not mine." He purred, his voice unintentionally turning rugged and sexy, which didn't go unnoticed. Lucy squeaked and turned an impressive red, burying her face in his scarf.

"Freakin' lizard... You know what I meant, and I'm telling Mira that we've finally found out you're not asexual or gay, although I'd _love_ to have a gbf..." She smiled innocently at the last part, and the male carrying her glared weakly.

"I'll drop you on your ass Luce..." He grumbled. The blonde scoffed and narrowed her eyes playfully.

"If you drop me, you better be dropping me on my bed, or somewhere where I can actually take care of myself..." She replied, gesturing to her leg, ignoring the sharp pain that lanced up and down it. She knew she wouldn't be walking for a while. The pinkette growled lightly and nodded before starting to walk into the forest, leaving the takeover-Mage to her own devices. Natsu took a deep breath in, taking in all of the fresh air that he could, catching a delicious, addicting scent that made his mouth water. Blinking his eyes twice, he located the origin, realizing it was the half-conscious blonde in his arms. The scent had probably risen during the fight, cause he hadn't detected it before the fight, and it was now hitting him like a train. Lucy twisted slightly in his grip, mewling something about... Plushies? The scent only grew stronger with the movement, and he found himself drooling and wanting to taste the blonde.

He cheered mentally when he stepped into the clearing around the falls, jogging up to the pool of water and dropping the now asleep blonde in the cold water. It didn't even take a millisecond before Lucy popped out of the clear liquid, squealing as her clothes clung to her skin." _NATSU_ !" She squawked, scrambling from the water, eyes focused on the fire Mage, who was doubled over, cackling his ass off. His own eyes were filled with laughter, which changed to fear when he realized how close he was to losing the ability to reproduce. Fairytail females were usually inclined to remove the masculine parts of the males whenever they did something that warranted it. As he danced from the female's reach, he barely remembered that she was injured, atleast until she fell to the ground with a pained yelp, pulling her injured leg to her body and trying to stand.

"Hey, hey, stay down Luce, you're gonna hurt!" He ordered, moving to the blonde's side and crouching beside her and hauling her body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She grumbled against his back but stayed still, swaying slightly as he 'escorted' her into her hidden cave. Natsu placed her down on the floor then sat down beside her injured leg, counting ten, long, half an inch deep slashes, most going from the top of her calf to the bottom, they were all still bleeding, a pool of the crimson liquid collecting on the ground. The male grimaced at the wound, and his onyx eyes asked for forgiveness as his hands lit aflame. The blonde froze in fear of the flames for a second before relaxing and nodding.

"Do it fast..." She muttered, gritting her teeth as Natsu brought his hands down on the wounds cauterizing two at a time, grimacing as the female screamed from the burning, and the scent of burning flesh filled the air. It took a few minutes, that seemed like hours, for the pinkette to finish, falling back on his behind with a loud sigh. Lucy brushed away the tears in her eyes and sat up to assess her wound, noting this was one of Natsu's finer cauterizations. The fire Mage was usually the one with the task of closing a wound if there was no healer around, and he usually did quite well, although not as good as he did on the slashes.

"... There, all done. Bandages are in the dresser right?" He asked, getting to his feet and lumbering to the furniture without an answer. Collecting the dressings, he spun and made his way back, realizing that the blonde was already knocked out cold, curled up in a ball to keep warm. The male sighed and shook his head, then wrapped the wounds up and carried the female to her bed, placing her under the covers and crawling in after her. The blonde almost instantly cuddled up against him, a purr coming from her as he curled around her, their limbs becoming a tangled mess. Nuzzling into her neck, he took a deep breath then let himself drift off.

 _~Fairytail Guild hall~_

Most all of Fairytail was drunk and brawling by midnight, and four mages sat on the sidelines, watching to make sure that the fight didn't get out of hand. Mira, Cana and Bisca watched as a streak of scarlet red wove through the masses, light shining off of the armour that the Mage wore daily. Levy sat ontop of the bar, a book idle on her lap, a blue cat curled up at her side, crying his eyes out. Once Erza reached the innocents, her brown eyes went to Happy, who simply allowed the demon woman to see his tears.

"What's wrong Happy? Who shall I punish in your name?" She hissed, slamming the cat's skull to her breastplate in her own personal show of compassion. The cat yelped and scrambled away, holding his big head.

"I'm just sad that Natsu and Lucy left me behind when they went home... They never let me follow them back, I think they're keeping _secrets_ from me..." He whined, a fish suddenly appearing in his paws, which he ate in seconds. The requip Mage flushed a scarlet darker than her own hair as her thoughts ran rampant about what her two teammates could be doing in a closed, private setting. It was clear that she read far too many naughty and erotic books as she imagined wanton moans and other sexual noises coming from wherever they were, as well as dozens of tiny pink and gold haired babies.

" _O-o-oh m-my..._ "

 **(A/N: La fin! There you have it, I'm sorry for the late update guys, I'll try to post sooner for the next chapter. I'm gonna add something new here now!**

 **If we get 10 reviews on a chapter, I'll post sneak peeks! 10 reviews guys, 10 reviews. alright... I can't remember what else I was gonna say, so let's move on to Review responses:**

 ** _Tomoe Dragneel: it wouldn't be good without the lil' tussle, plus now, Lucy did her little power show, although it wasn't too much of a show since she held back, you will get as you desire soon my friend_**

 ** _FlameDragonHime: There's no funeral... Yet_**

 ** _Chap(Guest): Thanks, and I was just on edge that day, the other guest comment just pushed me over that edge._**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	18. Interrupted Again

_~Fairytail Guild hall~_

Erza watched with a pleased smile as Gray flew across the room, screaming his head off. He had stepped on her foot when he had passed her by, and was now serving time with his face slammed into a wall, small whimpers and groans the only sounds that showed that the ice mage was still alive. She had desperately needed an outlet for her anger, and the ice mage was the perfect one. The redhead was seething at what she had learnt. How could those two... two... miscreants do something so indecent?! It had been outlawed to have sexual activity in the guild if there was no union after an incident not even two years ago, and that pair may have a strong bond, but Erza was sure that they were not fully committed.

"I am going to go find those two hooligans and make them beg for mercy..." she growled, picking up her half finished cake and walking out of the building, slamming the doors behind her.

 _~Oranoir falls: next morning~_

Lucy was accustomed to waking up in odd and different ways when her partner stayed for the night, but seeing him at her little kitchenette cooking breakfast took the cake. The randomness continued when she also noticed he only wore a small white towel that hung low on his trim hips. The blonde found herself drooling over it and growled to herself.

' _Bad Lucy, you shalt not think dirty things about your best friend_!'

"Hey Luce, you _finally_ up?" A calloused hand wove to her, not even five inches away from her face, making her jump and scramble back in surprise. The male laughed and sat in the cleared space, using an arm to haul the galaxy dragon slayer to his side, gaining an upset hiss.

"What time is it and why do my head and leg hurt? All i remember is... oh, that sucks..." She asked.

"You got drunk with Cana, Levy and Bisca, then when i was getting you back here, your dragon came out. After that, Lisanna attacked you and tore your leg up. I'm not sure why you can't remember last night..."

"Baka, didn't Igneel teach you that when your dragon takes over, you can't remember what happens during and a few hours after." Lucy smirked, wrapping her arms around the fire mage's waist.

"Of course i remember... not." He sighed, ruffling her hair affectionately. Lucy purred and nuzzled into his hand, glaring when he chuckled at her reaction.

"Meanie. I never thought that you were a stripper like Gray, but you do you." She smirked, her hands creeping to the towel he wore, hiding her face in the mattress before ripping the only covering off of him. Natsu shot up with a yelp, glaring down at his friend before snatching the blanket from on top of her and covering himself up.

"Well look who's feeling silly. I made some pancakes, I'll change then we can eat." He smiled down at her ruffling the dragon slayer's golden locks before scampering off. Lucy huffed and sat up, growling in displeasure at the stiffness in her body.

 _ **'What the hell happened you weirdo?'**_

 _ **'I killed two birds with one stone, you should thank me little one!'**_

 _ **'ugh, I don't wanna deal with you!'**_

 _ **'Hey, you remember what's happening in a few weeks? We're turning 18!'**_

 _ **'Has it really been almost 11 years since Draco left?'**_

 _ **'Yea girl, but you know what happens on a dragons 18th birthday?!'**_

 _ **'Get your priorities straight...'**_

 _ **'Girl, we need to get laid, and the perfect specimen is just a word away!'**_

 _ **'NO!'**_

Her dragon side continued to tease her about mating and Natsu, despite the blonde's attempts to save her sanity. Standing up, she made her way to the kitchenette, taking the plate that wasn't piled high with buttermilk pancakey goodness and moved outside, taking the dry route, and going to sit at the edge of the glittering pool at the base of the waterfall. Eagerly digging into her breakfast, she jumped in surprise when her pink haired partner sat down beside her, precariously balancing his three foot high stack of food in one hand. He didn't say anything, choosing to just scarf down his food in the classic Natsu way. His onyx eyes looked at her when he finished, watching as she cleaned her own plate.

"Is it good?" He questioned, giving her a curious look.

"Yep! Didn't know _you_ could cook..." She smiled, leaning against his shoulder.

"Yea, learned how to just recently, Mira told me it's a good way to show you care to someone..." he mumbled, resting his head ontop of hers and letting out a low purr." Wanna see something I found?"

"Sure." That was all he needed to pull her up and lead her behind the waterfall, grinning proudly to himself. Lucy glared halfheartedly at him, staring into the little cave she made her home." What did you wanna show me, i doubt it's my own home."

"Don't doubt me Luce!" Was all he said before jumping up and pulling himself through a crack in the glimmering stone, disappearing from sight. The blonde sighed, shaking her head at his shenanigans, then followed, slipping into a huge dark cavern. The walls glittered dimly in the small amount of light reaching them, lighting up in a rainbow of warm colours as Natsu lit a fist aflame. The cave was atleast as big as the guildhall, and she count the amount of glistening gems and jewels adorning the wall." Ta Da!"

"How have i _never_ seen this before?"

"It was actually covered in moss, had to burn my way in. I was thinking, would it be alright if I moved in with ya, i barely ever even spend time at my own place now so why not? I could make this like an upstairs for you." He offered, eyes full of hope that the blonde would agree. Chocolate honey eyes narrowed in thought for a moment, flickering between the cave and the pink haired slayer.

' ** _Only because he's my partner...'_**

 ** _'Keep tellin' yourself that sweetheart.'_**

"Fine... but you have to make breakfast from now on." She sighed, scrubbing a hand down her face. Natsu cheered loudly, wrapping the blonde up in a tight bear hug and pressing a light kiss to the crown of her head. She purred at the contact, looping her arms around his back.

"You know, I was planning on being the cook, I think I'm better at it than you!" He teased, loosening his grip so that his hands simply rested around her waist. Lucy couldn't help but blush slightly, eyes locked on her partner's. His eyes seemed to flood with uncertainty for a second, flickering down to her lips for a second before going back up to her eyes." I wanna try something... just close your eyes..." the pinkette whispered, giving a slight grin when the woman he held nodded and did as asked. Natsu licked his lips, focusing on Lucy's plump pink ones as he leaned closer, he could see her cheeks heating up at his proximity. Just as he was a few millimetres from his goal, a roar almost as terrifying as a feral wyvern's sounded. The pair jumped away is surprise, eyes wide and spinning to look in the roar's direction.

"NATSU! LUCY! YOU TWO INDECENT CHILDREN! COME FACE ME!" A voice screeched, making both slayers shake. Whatever they did to enrage Erza, they most likely wouldn't make it to lunch. Slowly, they slinked out of the cave, following their noses into the woods to where a meetup space was set up so that no one saw Oranoir. Standing in the middle of the clearing was the seething murderous redhead, who narrowed her brown eyes at them." Do you not _think_?! Engaging in indecent activities at this age?! Natsu you are technically an adult now, Lucy's not even 18, it's _pedophilia_!"

"Woah woah WOAH, slow down! What the hell, we did not have sex, we have not had sex, and he's not a pedo! Where'd you even get that idea?!" Lucy squawked, a growl in her voice. Natsu just watched, feeling upset that they'd been interrupted.

"Happy told me you two did things together, I finished the thought..."

"You _trusted Happy_?! Really?!"

"... that cat..."

"Erza, you listened to Happy then instantly thought that we were having sex?! Oh my god, you have to stop reading those books!" Lucy groaned, swiping a hand down her face." You know what, I'm just going to go back and not deal with anything today..." and she was walking off, leaving the iron clad executioner with the fire breather.

"Oi, don't leave me Luce!" Natsu yelped, scrambling after his partner while Erza just chuckled and walked off, knowing that there was most likely a fresh cake waiting for her at the guild.

"Oh wait... NATSU GET BACK HERE!" She ordered, handing over a crisp piece of paper when he came back." We leave at dusk."

~~~.

"So what is that?"

"Job request. Looks like we're gonna be taking down a dark guild and destroying a dark object, nothing too different." He shrugged, running a hand through his pink locks as his other arm was preoccupied with holding the paper above their heads since the decided to just lie down.

"Sounds fun... Wanna try the new gauntlets this mission?"

"Hell ya!"

 **(A/N: Fiiiiinnnnnaaaaallllllyyyyyy! This has been so very difficult to update, Hoarding Treasures has been stealing all my ideas lately. Reviews:**

 ** _ThatOneFriend-3: i am so sorry for time gaps!_**

 ** _Tomoe Dragneel: if there was no interference before sexy time then they'd be caught in the act_**

 ** _CoSmO33: tru_**

 ** _FlameDragonHime: Funeral time is after Phantom_**

 ** _Lkityan: It's all those books she reads_**

 ** _quite-a-riot: thanks for da support!_**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	19. Odd Looking Flute

_~Train to Oshibana~_

Natsu was an absolute mess the second they stepped on the train, leaning heavily on his partner while the group shuffled to their seats, Erza nearly ready to threaten people out of theirs. The group consisted of Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna, who forced her way into helping with the mission, claiming that someone had to take care of Natsu. As expected, Lucy had argued against it instantly, but the red headed warrior had allowed it due to the fact they didn't have time to argue. Finally finding a booth that'd fit them, Natsu, Lucy and Happy slid into one side while Erza, Gray, and Lisanna took the other, the takeover mage glaring daggers at her love-rival. A paper was slid into the middle of the table between everyone.

"This is no la-de-da mission, we _cannot_ afford defeat. A dark guild, Eisenwald, has broken the seal on and taken the demon flute of eternal slumber, and most likely intend to kill thousands with it. From my sources, they are on their way to Oshibanna and the entire guild will be there. I will go in and take care of their elites, Gray will handle the normals, Lisanna and Happy on crowd duty, and Natsu and Lucy on Erigor. You two are stronger than I am when you actually get serious, and I'm sure you two can dispatch him with ease." She ordered, brown eyes narrowing when Lisanna opened her mouth to talk.

"I'm sure that I'd work better with Natsu-Kun then she ever could, plus, _she's_ not even that strong." The white haired girl hissed out, earning a snarl from the fire dragon slayer who was still leaning on his partner. Lucy narrowed her eyes at her, but didn't say anything, knowing full well that Lisanna was wrong." I mean, look at her, she doesn't look like she could kill a fly!" She scoffed, blue eyes gaining a manic glint. The blonde finally let out a terrifying growl, pupils slitting as she leaned forwards.

"You forget, you could say I'm just like Mira, innocent and nice on the outside, but a demon, or in my case, dragon on the inside. How'd you feel after that little fight anyways hon? What'd it feel like, getting not even a _quarter_ of my full strength." Lisanna cowered away while Erza and Gray stared in shock.

"When'd you two fight anyways?" He asked, eyebrows meeting his hairline. The sickly slayer raised his head, onyx eyes sharpening slightly."Luce got drunk last night, Lisanna attacked her when her dragon side was in control. Luce's dragon toyed around for a bit, beat Lisanna down." He deadpanned, closing his eyes when an aura of rage took over the s-class mage. Piercing brown eyes locked on fearful blue ones.

"You attacked one of your guildmates?! What would've happened if Natsu wasn't there?!" She questioned, eyes blazing. The youngest of the group curled in on herself slightly.

"I-i still would've lost, but he atleast saved my life, she was about to kill me!"

"Actually, her dragon side was taking the proper precautions according to all the info i know about us slayers. You threatened her and provoked her, and when dragon's fight, they fight to kill. If you're stupid enough to not recognize that, I'll ensure she finishes what you start." The pinkette hissed, joining the conversation without skipping a beat.

"How exactly did she provoke Lucy anyways Flamebrain?" Gray asked, now focused on his crush. Natsu smirked smugly while the blonde turned a particular shade of red. Erza was the first to make an assumption, flushing as well and stammering out about how they would need to sleep to be able to fight, in the dragon slayers cases at least.

 _~10pm; train~_

Lucy blinked open her chocolate coloured eyes, peering down at her partner, who was draped over her lap. She looked up, expecting to see her teammates, only to realize they were no where in sight. They most likely missed their stop, or Gray, Erza, Happy and Lisanna had grouped together in the bathroom to gossip.

"Ma'am, would you and your friend be willing to share the empty seat?" A sicky sounding voice questioned. Lucy looked up to see a man, probably only a few years older than herself, his black hair tied in a ponytail. She nodded and he slid into his acquired seat, looking between the two mages with a dull look. The blonde blinked when he ruffled his long coat, a flute with a skull head becoming visible for a moment.

"Sir, may i ask to see that flute you have, I caught a glimpse of it and it looked _absolutely beautiful_." She asked, noticing his eyes widen and his body tense in shock. He sputtered for a second before nodding, carefully reaching into his pocket and pulling out the instrument, hands shaky as he held it out for her to examine. Lucy reached out without hesitation, not surprised when the stranger's hands jerked to pull back for a second before steadying, allowing her to grab the cursed object gently and run her fingers over it, shivering when the three eyes in the skull glowed an eerie red colour.

 _'Feed me your soul..._ ' a voice purred in her mind, making her jump and drop the flute. The man took it back, stuffing it in his jacket pocket as a dark magic started to flare to life around him. The slayer's dragon half was starting to try to warn her of something, when shadows lashed out from the stranger's upturned palms, slashing at her exposed skin.

"You've seen _it_ now... They'll kill me if you're not eradicated!" He screamed, shadows smashing the table between them to pieces and making the blonde scramble out of the way, dragging her incapacitated best friend along with her. Natsu groaned something under his breath, gripping her forearm as the shadow mage advanced on them, only to be hindered by a wall of flame the fire wielder lit up, swaying slightly.

"Baka, here. Galaxy Dragon's Gift." Lucy grumbled, placing a hand on the pinkette's left pectoral, a light purple glow appearing at the contact. It faded almost instantly, leaving the fire dragon shaking his head clear while the blonde swayed on her feet before toppling over. The shadow mage laughed cockily, his magic swirling around him more viscously. Natsu leaned over his partner, eyes wide and terrified for his partner, whose magic signature weakened exponentially." Fight... him, get the... flute, I'll be fine..." she breathed out weakly, shoving him away. A whip of shadow lashed out at the pair, the male yelping when it pulled him away to their assailant's feet.

"Looks like the bitch is down, lets get rid of you, mutt." He snarled, lifting a foot to stomp down on Natsu's scarf covered throat, screaming in pain as the slayer grabbed his ankle and squeezed, grip shattering the bone. The man fell to the ground with a scream, everything on him spilling out around him, including the flute. Natsu lunged for it, holding it in his jaws as a huge snake shaped shadow slithered towards him, hissing wildly.

"I hate snakes..." He chucked a fireball at it, sighing when it simply disintegrated. He wanted an actual fight...

"Give- give me that!" The dark mage screeched, lunging at the dragon slayer and landing an uppercut that made him drop the flute, which the shadow wielder snatched with grabby hands." See ya suckers!" Darkness wrapped around him and swallowed him whole, the only remnant of him being the crazed laughter resonating through the destroyed train cabin. The pinkette growled loudly, rubbing his jaw where he was punched before striding back to his blonde partner, crouching beside her and pulling her body onto his lap. Chocolate honey eyes looked up at him, dull from exhaustion but still slightly open.

"What did you do Luce?" He whispered out, pushing stray strands of golden hair from out of her face while she cracked a tired smile.

"Dragon's... gift. It's a support spell... that has different effects for each... magic brand, it drains reserves to an all...time low, leaves you as weak as a... newborn..." she moaned voice heavy and tired, curling into his warmth with a purr.

"Go to sleep..." he whispered to her, smiling when her eyes slipped closed and her breathing deepened. The train suddenly jerked to a stop, yelling coming from outside of it as a hole was blown in the wall.

"Lucy, Flamebrain you in here?" A masculine silhouette appeared in the new doorway, Gray's voice making the male look up. The ice mage's blue eyes widened at the sight of the pair, moving to pick up the sleeping female, only to receive a growl that made him quake in fear and back up. Natsu scooped up his partner, cradling her in his arms as Gray lead the way out to the others, calling Erza out of another cabin. The redheaded warrior was soon kneeling before the slayers, head bowed as she apologized.

"I was so stupid to have left you two on the train, you may punish me for my ignorance." Natsu ignored her, stepping around her hunched form and towards the car that they'd arrived in. Happy appeared beside him, offering a smile before clearing a space on one of the seats for the blonde.

"Erz, Lullaby was on the train, must've headed back to Oshi." He reported, laying Lucy's head on his lap as Erza nodded, jumping into the drivers seat as the engine roared to life.

"Natsu-kun, are you alright?" Lisanna questioned from the back seats, leaning over so that her face was inches from his. He huffed and pushed her away, fingers running through the blonde's hair like how she did for him." You know she's a real liability, we could just dump her and actually finish the mission, make it easier for the rest of-" she was cut off by fingers wrapping around her throat, choking the life out of her. Lucy glared up at her eyes still reflecting her fatigue.

"L-Luce!"

"Is not available at the moment hon. Now, Sanna I'm sure you remember what happened last time we had an argument, can't you? I'm more powerful than you could ever dream, a little child is nothing compared to a dragon." She snarled, challenging the choking white-haired girl before loosening her grip and pushing Lisanna away." Idiotic girl thinks she can steal from a dragon..." the words where inaudible as she spoke, eyes turning to the male dragon slayer.

"You alright?"

"Yea, low on reserves. When i- she, touched lullaby, it whispered to us and i could feel the seal slowly being chipped away... It will awaken and wreak havoc, no matter what."

"We'll stop it. Demons can't hold a candle to a dragon." He smirked down at her.

"Next time I come out to play, i wanna get aquatinted with your other half. But for now, we need rest." Her eyes lolled to the back of her skull as she flopped down on his lap unconscious. He chuckled, running his fingers through her silky hair again, oblivious to everything, including Gray's jealous glare directed at him, and Lisanna's murderous aura. But the only thing he could think about was the woman using his lap as a pillow and the fact that he was no longer motion sick.

 **(A/N: nothing from me, now, reviews:**

 ** _CoSmO333; Now, I couldn't have put a half dead Natsu in the team, but we may see an enraged Erza soon enough_**

 ** _FlameDragonHime; I pray as well_**

 ** _Tomoe Dragneel; soon my friend, soon_**

 ** _Kagehana15; me too_**

 ** _Leahcar-Soutaichou; Lucy's very stubborn..._**

 ** _quite-a-riot; it might, although with hoarding treasures, ideas come more easily to me_**

 ** _Flamey Owl; yes, yes she did_**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	20. Erigor the Reaper

_~Oshibana~_

Natsu smiled as he tugged his partner out of the vehicle behind him, the effects of her dragon's gift spell negating the pain the ride would have burdened him with. Lucy struggled to get out of his iron vice of a grip, growling threats that he knew she wouldn't follow through on. The self appointed mission leader, Erza as always, made a path for them, parting the crowd of people around the sanctioned off Oshibana train station. Caution tape and red markers surrounded the building, as well as magic torches that burned through the night, about 100 feet out, and rune knights milled around, some carrying their comrades out in stretchers or in body bags, the latter more common. The mages shoved their way to the head knight, a man shouting orders and waving his hands around like a child throwing a fit. Violet eyes narrowed at them as they stopped, and the man scoffed before looking to a paper held out to him.

" _Fairytail_... I'd hear rumors of your arrival, but I'd hoped they'd been false. Out of all the Fairytail mages, it had to be the Night Flame duo dragons, the _most_ destructive of them all. The amount of damage done by just you two is unbelievable for your age." He spat, the dragon slayers letting out twin growls that had Lisanna and Gray backing up in fear of the pair. Happy, ever the oblivious tom, just tilted his head in confusion, then a large grin broke out on his fluffy face.

"Oh oh, i remember this time where you guys burned down a forest by Crocus! That was so hilarious!" He snickered, paws covering his mouth while the knight sputtered before snarling.

"That was you two?! Of course it was, we spend five _years_ searching for the culprits!"

"Sorry to interrupt your petty conversation, but could we be brought up to speed on the current mission?" Erza finally spoke up, voice tight as she tapped the sword at her hip impatiently.

"My apologizes Titania, the dark guild, Eisenwald, has taken control of the station and any man that goes in has near to no chance of coming out alive. I suggest you go home, no one stands a chance against them." The man grumbled, cringing when the pained howl of a solider sounded out.

"Fairytail doesn't back down from a job, and all do respect, you knights don't have half the power that Natsu, Erza, Gray and myself do. Leave it to us, Eisenwald'll be behind bars before morning." Lucy promised, giving a wide grin, fangs glinting in the torchlight, her partner giving the same smile. The knight frowned, crossing his arms over her chest as he looked them over with a critical eye.

"Fine, if they are not eliminated by dawn, Fairytail will be held responsible for all crimes committed after that." He growled out after a moment, spinning to walk away. Gray grumbled something about him being an uptight ass as the team, plus Lisanna marched their way up to the station.

"Alright, here's the plan. Happy and myself will go through the main entrance while Lucy and Gray come from the west entrance. Lisanna and Natsu from the east. We convene in the main area, and Lucy and Natsu will separate to track down and take out the leader while I handle their strongest. Gray and Lisanna, keep them in the building. You all understand?" Erza ordered, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised as everyone nodded, the white-haired girl giving a slightly insane smile." Go."

The team separated instantly, everyone but Erza and Happy disappearing around the sides of the building while the requip mage took calm strides to the front, kicking the door in. Lucy narrowed her eyes as they slinked their way inside, her partner silent, knowing she was their eyes and ears as the moved into the dark building.

 **"Lucy, I hate Erza right now, demon child is too fucking stupid to understand that she's not my mate!"**

The blonde chuckled under her breath, the ice mage giving her a confused look, realizing that she was talking to her full time partner.

 ** _"I'll help you out on one condition, tell me who your mate is, or atleast give a hint."_**

 ** _"Fine... I'm realllllyy close to her."_**

 _ **"That's so useless lizard boy..."**_ she growled.

 ** _"Help. Me. Wierdo."_**

 ** _"Alright, Lil' Lizard."_** The following angry roar shook the ground slightly, Lucy grinned as it echoed _ **." A quick strike just under the ear should take her out, and keep her down for a while."**_ Something tapped her shoulder and she looked at Gray, who was staring up ahead of them with narrowed eyes. Purplish shadows rose up in tendrils, ready to attack them in a moments notice. Loud cackling sounded from behind the shadows, and the familiar form of a man stalked forwards.

"Lookie lookie, it's the little bitch from the train. Because of you and your _mutt_ , the boss took my ear, so I'll just return the favour!" He screeched, the tendrils lashing out as he spoke. Lucy jumped out of the way, letting out a short warning roar before her magic encased her hands and forearms, fingers held as if they were clawed.

"Galaxy dragon's Subzero Fang!" She snarled, lunging forwards and slashing at the enemy mage's chest, scoring four shallow cuts across his stomach. He screeched in pain, then started to shake as a cold wave of ice magic washed over them. Despite being a slayer that adapted to -in theory- the frigidness of the galaxy, Lucy couldn't help but shiver at the touch of the elemental magic. Gray took his signature ice-make stance, blue eyes narrowed at the enemy.

"Ice Make: Saucer!" The disc of ice spun its way forwards, slicing its way through the Eisenwald mage's guard before coming crashing down on him, resulting in an easy knockout.

"Huh, looks like he was all lip... c'mon, I'm betting the others already are attacking." The building shook dangerously, confirming her suspicion.

"Yea, lets go..." he spoke softly as they broke into a sprint, skidding into the main hall and barely avoiding being bowled over by a flying body. Erza stood in the middle of a swarm of dark mages, knocking them out five at a time while Natsu was cackling his head off as he played around with a guy wearing a black and gold headpiece. Onyx eyes flickered to Lucy, lighting up at the sight of her being unharmed. The blonde darted her way through the ranks, taking out most everyone who got in her way. The fire wielder grinned as she came to a stop beside her, a wave of galaxy magic wiping out the front row of enemies.

"Where is _she_?" The blonde questioned, sending one man flying back with a roundhouse while he decked one and threw him into the crowd.

"Left her with Erza, said she got T. by a sleep mage. Where's the Ice Bucket?"

"No idea, i came over here the second I saw you." She replied, ducking under a throwing dagger aimed at her head. Natsu growled something under his breath and levelled the dark mages with an amped up Fire Dragon's Roar, eyes looking at the arm guard that glistened on his right arm." Well atleast we know it works." She smiled like a Cheshire Cat, looking at her own golden armour. The hall suddenly chilled to a point that the blonde shook slightly as an enraged voice rang out, clear as day above the howling of the wind that suddenly rose up.

"You stupid flies! You believe you can beat me?! The _grim reaper_! I will cleave your heads from your bodies, starting with you pathetic excuses for _dragons_!" Everyone looked up to the roof of the only train in the station, where a man in a ragged toga hovered, grinning maniacally down at them. He waved a hand in the air, and it instantly became harder to breath, most of the Eisenwald mages fainting is seconds. The Fairytail mages all sucked in all the oxygen they could, the slayers fairing better than the others due to their dragon lungs." Face me you flies and i will make it a slow painful death!"

 _'We don't have much time... and Lisanna's out, if we don't take him down fast, she'll die first, and while I'm indifferent to it, a Fairytail mage doesn't let our guildmates die...'_

"There be dragon's Reaper, don't be surprised when they tear you limb from limb!" And Natsu threw himself forwards, fists flaming and a feral grin on his face.

 **(A/N: i don't really have much to say past, I'm sorry for being so inactive! I've been trying to finish Hoarding Treasures' newest chapter, and it's been seriously bugging me since it's my first time writing a lemon. I have something to ask as well, but that'll be at the end.**

 ** _FlameDragonHime: preach, can't wait till the Phantom arc_**

 ** _Quite-a-riot:_** ** _don't encourage her!~ Lucy_**

 ** _Shush, it is true.~ D. Lucy_**

 ** _Tomoe Dragneel: honestly, who doesn't_**

 **Okay, now my question for you guys! I have the plans for a new and most likely the only story to come out for a while. There's actually two choices. One would be focused on the Fairytail squad being separated, half being dragon-fairy hybrids and half being dragon-demon hybrids, kept away from eachother due to a war between species. The second would be about two groups of dragons clashing, the male group trying to get the females to stay with them.**

 **Both stories would have the soon to be cannon(hopefully)pairings, Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus, Gale, Bicsanna, and hints of Rowen. So, it all rests on you guys, whether you want the first, second or neither of the options.**

 **BTW, the dragon's gift spell is a support spell that differs between every element. Lucy's negates all illnesses and sicknesses permenantly, and we'll see Natsu's in action soon.**

 **Also, I'm considering giving away Stella Crash and Salamander, if anyone wants it.**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	21. Dragons and a Reaper

_~Oshibana train station~_

Natsu launched towards the self proclaimed ' _reaper_ ', flames rippling over his form as he grinned maniacally. The other slayer sighed at his theatrics, giving Erza a reassuring grin before following the wild card, dodging a wind blade sent her way. The fire wielder landed a bone-breaking Fire Dragon's Talon, sending the enemy mage spiralling into the path of a galaxy dragon's nova fist. Lucy watched for an opening as her partner blocked a wind blade with his forearm, red scales covering the expanse of his arms and legs.

' _Looks like he's getting serious, he's letting his dragon out...'_ she mused to herself, jumping in the second the dragon slayer backed up abit." Galaxy dragon's subzero fang." Hands and forearms covered completely in the purple gas her magic shaped itself into, she swiped at him, her magic cutting through his own with ease. Erigor howled in pain, reeling back and clutching his ear. Seems like she'd shredded it. Four long shallow slash marks now adorned his head, going from around his ear to the middle of his face, ice crept from the wounds.

"You little _BITCH_! I'll kill you along with your masters!" The wind mage roared, lunging at her with his one good eye open. So that was their motive. She ducked under a wind blade, sweeping his feet out from under him. He kept himself up with his magic, finally using his scythe, which he swung around wildly. The sharp blade cut at her side and stomach, leaving thin slash marks that bled heavily. The blonde couldn't hold back her quiet whimper of pain, crossing her arms over her chest and casting her wormhole spell, which pulled the weapon from his hands and sent it somewhere it could do no harm. She jumped away from him, magic making a fizzing noise as it enveloped her legs, ready to dole out a powerful kick. Lucy jumped slightly when a hard, warm body pressed against her back, equally warm hands resting on her hips.

"Take a break Luce, Erza and ice princess need to get out of here, now." Natsu reasoned in her ear, leaning down to nip at the shell of her ear before stepping around her and launching at Erigor. Lucy shook her head at her partner's antics, staggering to her friends, the fatigue and pain of her wounds making themselves known as the adrenaline faded from her system. Erza and Gray were lying on their back, wheezing loudly, Lisanna's unconscious form between them, her chest barely moving. They were all running out of air, and fast. She tried to slow her breathing as she went through all of her spells. The blonde crouched beside the redhead and the silverette, chocolate honey eyes locking on Erza's tired mahogany eyes. The requip mage opened her mouth to speak, only for Lucy to clasp a hand over her lips, shaking her head.

"Q-quiet, I'm getting you... _all_ out of... here." She wheezed, giving a faint grin. Screw Natsu's orders of saving only Fairytail. Erza's eyes widened and she shook her own head, worry for her friend evident.

"N-no... it's... too... much..." Lucy waved her off, getting to her feet.

"It's a simple... shift spell..." she muttered, strings of galaxy magic extending from her splayed out fingers, reaching out and touching every mage that was still breathing, even snaking loosely around Natsu and Erigor, who were engaged in an elemental kick-boxing fight. The magic fizzed again, sending uncomfortable shivers down her spine. It whispered to her how many people she tethered to, almost three hundred, and the effects it would have on her body. Her heart was beating fast as she looked around once more, making sure she reached everyone. With a sigh, she expelled all the air from her lungs, amplifying her magic to a suffocating level. Natsu's onyx eyes darted to her, wide with surprise and shock, while the wind mage sneered and lunged for her." Full Shift."

Everyone flickered once before they were all transported outside, the dragon slayer and the grim reaper set as far apart as possible, which was a good 300 meters apart. The authorities staked outside of the train station were now surrounding them, her magic having forced them out of its radius. Natsu was dragging himself to his feet, and she gave him a small smile before crumbling to the ground utterly spent. She took deep breaths, and could hear the others doing the same, relishing the fact that there was enough oxygen to breathe. Lucy barely took notice of the blood still pouring from the two slash wounds on her stomach and side, pooling around her. Her partner kneeled at her side, turning her onto her back to get a good look at her. He keened quietly for her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You alright?" The pinkette questioned, leaning back to avoid a slap to the face.

"I'm fine... just really tired... they're after the guildmasters..." She yawned back, curling up towards him. The clang of metal rang in the air, signifying that Fairytail's Titania was up and about.

"Natsu, Erigor is getting away... I'll handle Lucy, you go get him, we have yet to take Lullaby into custody." Her authoritative voice left no room for argument, the male standing up and brushing himself off.

"Hey everyone! What's going on?"

"Happy! Where'd you go?!"

"Erza told me to watch the front. I tried to get in but there was a wind wall."

"Alright, we have to go." Natsu spoke, impatience evident in his voice as he clenched and unclenched his fists. It was easy to tell the dragon didn't want to leave his partner, wanting to be gone and back as soon as possible. The cat nodded, gripping the back of his vest.

"Aye sir, are we going after that windy guy?" He questioned as he lifted the slayer into the air, speeding off after Erigor. Erza watched for a second before crouching beside the blonde mage, getting a good look at the wounds. Lucy groaned in discomfort, watching jealously as her partner disappeared.

"He'll be fine Lucy, if you're gonna be sulky I'd rather deal with your dragon..." The redhead frowned, stooping to pick up her friend, who glared as she was hoisted up bridal style. It was odd, she thought she loved being carried around, but this didn't feel right. Erza didn't have the comforting yet arousing scent her fire breathing crush did, and Lucy held back an uncomfortable hiss, the cold of Erza's armour making her shiver. She tried to ignore the world as she was carted off to a medic.

 _ **'How you doin' little me?'**_

 _'Tired...'_

 ** _'Don't be a drama queen... unless it gets us some sexy time~...'_**

 _'SHUT UP!'_

 _ **'I know you want it!'**_

 _'Hell no i don't want it!'_

 ** _'You know you do, I'll take the reins in a bit.' Her dragon purred, Lucy frowning at the thought._**

 _'No sexy time...'_

 _ **'Buzz kill!'**_

She huffed in exasperation, conversations with her dragon were tiring... extremely tiring... Erza gave her a slightly confused look as she waltzed into the rune knight's camp, moving towards a tent with a Red Cross across the top. The medic, a plump but tall bald man with drooping red eyes and a metal leg, hobbled over, blubbering about how she would die and how he wouldn't be held responsible. The requip mage growled at him as she set Lucy on a bed.

"I promise you _if_ she dies, it _will_ fall on your shoulders. The wounds are not fatal." She left the dragon slayer to her own thoughts, saying something about rounding up the Eisenwald mages. The medic waddled to the blonde's side, shying away went she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get me a hot knife." She ordered, holding back her snickers at his appalled face, shooing him away with a hiss.

"Barbaric i say!" He raged, disappearing from the tent red faced. Lucy rolled off of the cot, standing on wobbling legs, her knees knocking together. A full shift with over 300 sentient beings took out a huge amount of magic from her stores, and she doubted she would get back to 100% for a few days. She could feel the last strands of magic in her body working to heal her wounds. She was curious on why her dragon was putting all of her energy into it. The more primal side of a slayer was the one that controlled the slayer's healing speed and capability.

 ** _'We are not sitting around with those pompous asses, get something to eat then we're following our to-be.'_**

Lucy rolled her eyes but did what she was told, fingers curling around the diamond necklace around her throat, coaxing the power pent up inside of it into the air around her. Purple-silver galaxy magic floated in the air, threatening to disappear at a weak gust of wind. She cupped her hands around it, grimacing slightly as it liquified to a slimy consistency, a swirl of violet and gray. She shuddered as she brought the liquid to her lips, swallowing in one gulp. It tasted delicious, _heavenly_ even, but she hated the feel of it sliding down her throat, all slimy and cold. Lucy wiped her mouth, bouncing slightly as she felt the adrenaline rush from the magic, the laughter of her dragon ringing in the back of her head.

She didn't eat her element on a daily basis like she was supposed to, it was more of a treat. Pure, untouched galaxy magic was rare and difficult to harness, portals that drew it from space were the only way to get it.

 ** _'Stop thinking about that, you're making me hungry. Lets go.'_**

 _'As you say, your highness...'_

 ** _'I quite like the sound of that...'_**

 _'No, god no, please no!'_

 ** _'Shush peasant.'_**

 _~Natsu~_

 _'Right hook, duck, spin kick. Is that all this guy knows?'_

 ** _'Most likely, now hurry up, I want to get back and see if she's alright_**.' The slightly deeper voice of his dragon rumbled in his head. Natsu jumped back a few feet, sweeping a foot back and getting in a crouched position. He swept his arms in a circular motion, pausing when one reached as high as possible and one reached as low. **_' Ending with a big bang i see_**.'

"Fire Dragon's Blazing Spiral!" His hands went in reverse as a tornado of red hot flame flashed into existence, burning through the rubble in its way as it crashed right into Erigor. The wind mage shrieked in pain, staggering from the fire, hands covering his face. One crazed black eye glared up at him.

"You _petulant fool_! You've ruined my beautiful face!" He screeched. Natsu ducked and rolled out of the way as he lunged, lashing out with a fire dragon's talon that slammed the mage headfirst into the rocky ground, knocking him out easily. The dragon slayer stood up straight, stretching his back and hearing a few satisfying cracks. He sauntered to Erigor, plucking the demon flute from the folds of his cloak.

"Dang, looks like i got here abit late." The familiar voice of the galaxy mage reached his ear, and he turned to see his favourite blonde, eyes scanning over the area before looking at him. He blinked once, then cracked one of his infamous smiles, moving towards her to crush her against his chest, burying his face in the crook of her neck as his arms laced around her slim waist. She could feel his chest rumble in a happy purr." You win the lottery or something?"

"Sorta, where are the others? And how are you here?"

"Aye!" Happy chimed, flying out from around a rock, a silver fish in his paws.

"my dragon put most of my remaining magic into healing, and they would've tied me to a post if i tried to get them to follow you with me." She shrugged, leaning back abit to get a view of his face. He smiled at her, shaking his head." Its true!" Natsu chuckled and ruffled her hair, not missing her puffed up cheeks.

"I know. Lets get back to the others now."

 _(A/N: and im finished! Writing has been pretty difficult lately, but i was able to crack down today, yay! So, on another note, I'll be starting a pole for you guys to vote for which story i will begin, it will be the last for a while too. Now, reviews:_

Oh wait, I'm gonna be mean and not answer for no reason! Most of the reviews were about my last question to you guys! Hopefully, either Hoarding Treasures or Stella Crash and Salamander will be updated in the next few days.

 _Okay? Okay._

 _Bye)_


	22. Risen Demon

_~Natsu and Lucy~_

They were walking back to Oshibana along the tracks, Happy curled around Lucy's shoulders, purring his little heart out. The female dragon slayer would've teleported them back, saving time, but Natsu had been adamant on her getting back up to full strength and ordered that she rest. The low rumble of a magic vehicle reached their sensitive ears, and an approaching red car appeared with a cloud of dust in tow. Upon closer inspection, the long scarlet locks of Titania Erza were more noticeable, as well as Gray's inky black spikes and Lisanna's short white locks. The pair waited for their friends, Lucy using Natsu as a shield when the redheaded demon advanced on her, brown eyes aflame with rage.

" _Lucy Via-Lactea_ what the hell is wrong with you?! I leave you alone for one second, only for you to go running off after him!" She growled out, pointing an accusing finger at the pinkette, who squawked and jumped away in fear of her wrath.

"Hey, its not like i was dying or anything! If your partner was out there having the last fight of the mission wouldn't you do all you could to get there? Erza, you should have known I would come after him and Happy." Lucy countered, narrowing her chocolate honey orbs and stepping up against the redhead, challenging her to respond. Gray and Natsu gasped at her try for dominance over the conversation, Lisanna snickering, expecting Erza to throttle the blonde.

"I-i..." The redhead stumbled for words, giving up with a loud sigh." You are correct, but i cannot stress enough how much _trouble_ you will be in if you do this _again_ while injured. How are you even healed so fast?"

"My dragon side controls how much magic energy goes into healing, that's why dragon slayers heal so much faster, our dragon decides how soon we need to be healthy enough to fight." She explained. Erza nodded, fisting her hands and putting them on her hips.

"So, where is Lullaby?"

"I can't believe this! The little blonde _slut_ does her own bullshit, probably messed Natsu-kun up in his fight, and you let that go! Fuck it all! You deserve to die!" The takeover mage screamed, lunging at Lucy. Everyone was frozen in shock, too surprised by Lisanna insane words, and the blonde had no time to protect herself from a claw strike to the side. She gasped in pain, staggering back and clutching the bleeding wound. It wasn't too deep, just long.

 _'Lucy!'_

Her dragon roared in her head, forcing itself to the surface. Her form quickly was ingulfed by her magic, dark purple and black scales rippling over her skin and her pupils becoming narrowed slits. The new injury bled more as she rolled out of the way of another attack, the others realizing the situation. Natsu let out a terrifying snarl, most likely allowing his dragon to take control, activating dragon force in the blink of an eye as he moved to intervene. Erza was in her black wing armour and Gray had formed an ice scythe in his hands, both hesitant to move. They were still too floored by 'sweet' Lisanna's mental breakdown to know what to do.

"I'll kill you then _he'll be all mine you whore_!" Lisanna hissed, body shifting to that of a tiger's.

" ** _You alright?_** " The deep timbre of the fire dragon speaking in their tongue made the blonde look over at him, narrowly avoiding getting clawed again. She cast him a weak grin and nodded, blood now coated her entire side, dripping down the side of her hip and leg.

" ** _Never better..._** " Her speech was slurred slightly and quieter than normal. He made an attempt to speak, but chose against it as he realized that Lucy could be easily overpowered if the takeover mage landed another hit. Lisanna lunged forwards, jaws snapping and the pinkette just barely made it in time to send her flying with a fiery roundhouse. Lucy made an annoyed huff but didn't complain.

" ** _Let me handle this. Focus on yourself._** " He growled, the golden arm and shin guards he wore lighting aflame as he lit his fists." Cool..."

" ** _Natsu this is my fight!"_** The dragon slayer hissed back, staggering up beside him. Natsu gave her one glance, then with a guilty look on his face he hit one of her pressure points, effectively knocking her out.

Gray and Erza, who had been watching, glared when Lucy went down, the redhead ready to kill the silverette while Gray was moving to pick up the blonde.

"Why do you protect that _slut_?! I'm a _hundred times better than what she could ever be_! I beat her with one hit!" The takeover mage's tail was lashing as she padded in circles around them.

"You attacked her when she was exhausted and had barely any magic to protect herself! She's beaten you every single goddamn time!" Erza roared back, ready to attack at so much as a wrong step. Lisanna stared with crazed blue eyes, cackling to herself.

"That's it... she's got you all _brainwashed_! I'll let her live for now, but I promise you'll all be free and she'll be dead before Monday! I free you guys then me and Natsu can be together and have 33 babies!" Did he just throw up in his mouth? Maybe... She spun on her back legs and charged off back towards where they'd come from, changing to her harpy soul. They all watched -sans Lucy- with worried gazes, then Natsu rolled his shoulders with a growl, moving to go crouch beside the blonde.

"We have to tell master..." Erza spoke in a monotone voice, lowering herself beside him, her armour switching to a simple gray bodysuit." Do you have the flute?" He nodded, reaching into a pocket and pulling out the gnarled wooden object.

 _'I hunger... Your souls are plump with magic and i shall have my fill!'_

A wispy voice snarled just as he let go of the flute, which began to glow a vomit green colour. Gray swore as Erza squeezed it tightly, winding up to throw it. The second it hit the ground it began to morph.

 _'Can i be back in control? I really want to fight the demon!'_

 _'You are far too calm, a demon threatens yours, your friend's, and your mate's life and all you can say is ' i wanna fight'?'_

 _'Shut it... it's literally made of wood, the perfect kindling.'_

 _'Fine...'_

Natsu shuddered as he took back full control of his body, red scales fading and leaving his skin bare to the elements, not like he really cared. The Fairytail mages watched as the demon's transformation ended, its hollow eyes glowing an eerie red while its wooden body groaned as it moved, bending to get a look at the mages. Its beady eyes focused on the pinkette then moving to the sleeping blonde.

"Ah... a dragon pair, your wretched breed makes me puke. I'll eat your souls first." It trilled, the corners of its mouth turning up in a cocky grin. With a speed that no one expected it to have, Lullaby swung out a three fingered hand, Gray just barely put up an ice wall in time to block the attack, Erza and Natsu jumping over and launching towards the demon.

"Requip! Black Empress Armour!" Her form glowed for a second before fading to reveal the redhead in matte black armour. It covered the entirety of her body in detailed swirls and runes. Above her heart, the metal was a blood red colour, the ancient rune for power scrawled across it in a lighter shade. A two handled sword was in her grip, the blackened blade cruel and sharp.' _All is swallowed by the rage of the empress_ ' was written in runes along the flat of the sword. Her face was covered by a reddish black mask, mahogany coloured eyes the only part of her face visible. Long scarlet hair was in high bun, two knives stuck in it.

She brought the blade down on Lullaby's left arm, cleaving it off from the elbow. It roared in fury and agony, the ear-splitting noise becoming louder and more painful when its chest was pierced by a spear of golden flames, the wood surrounding it burning and turning to ash in a few short seconds. Natsu gave a playful smirk, flipping over the demon's remaining arm and running along its length.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" The pinkette landed a hard, flaming kick on Lullaby's jaw, sending the sleep demon to the ground with a loud crash. Natsu landed just abit infront of Gray, who was guarding the car and Lucy, doing a dorky little fist pump. The ice mage groaned and smacked him upside the head.

"Watch Lucy, i want abit of action." He grumbled, running towards the demon when it lumbered to its feet, an ice sword in hand. Lullaby glared down at them, a low hissing noise coming from its open maw. Gray scrambled out of the way of its giant foot, letting out a string of colourful words as he jumped and clung to the limb as if letting go would kill him. It probably would with how high up he was. Erza delivered a harsh kick to the demon's throat, armoured foot making a hole in its body.

Now that he was looking at it, Lullaby was riddled with gashes and holes, the most prominent being the hole he'd made with that flame spear.

"I grow tired of you pests, let my melody send you to the dark abyss!" It screeched, raising its remaining arm to the sky, a huge, black magic circle forming above it. The low, dangerous hum of black magic hung in the air, buzzing, anxious to be used. A nasally whine came from the demon, making the lot of them cringe and cover their ears, a pair of ice earmuffs in Gray's case. The demon cut of its spell with a loud cry of annoyance, and steam could be seen seeping from the cuts in its wooden figure.

"There are so many holes in your body that you cannot channel your power. Surrender _now_." The redhead snapped, armoured fists resting on equally armoured hips. Lullaby pinned her with a dirty glare, narrowing blood red eyes, fist clenching and unclenching.

" _I do not need my power, I shall kill you with my bare hands you insects!_ " It bellowed. Its form twisted and morphed, remaining arm turning into something that resembled a wolf paw. A new arm, in the same shape and size, grew from the stub of its left arm. Its back arched and lengthened, legs bending and breaking into a wolffish shape. A wooden tail that looked like a mess of branches sprung from between its legs. Lullaby's face elongated and changed, the muzzle long and narrow. It looked like a dire wolf.

A giant one at that.

The demon chortled at their surprised faces, crouched low to the ground, tail sweeping behind it. Lullaby crept up to them, circling in a predatory manner, licking its jaws. Natsu felt like prey.

Dragons _aren't_ prey.

Off of instinct, the fire user snarled, flames swirling around his body as his muscles tensed, ready to spring into action. Gray, who'd at some point gotten away from Lullaby, was smart enough to step away from his guildmate. Erza, on the other hand, prepared to move as well, sword held firm in her iron grip. They glared for a moment before the demon sprung, jaws snapping and paws lashing out. Natsu was just about to unleash a fire dragon's roar when a massive body crashed into the demon, sending it caterwauling away and into a boulder pile. The stranger got to their feet, brushing some rubble off of their giant shoulder. The scent of morning dew and straw hit the dragon slayers nose like a truck, and he cracked a smile as the side of the giant's face came into view.

"You will not lay a claw on my children, I am their protector and I will not let them be hurt by the likes of you!"

Enter second wizard saint, Makarov 'Colossus' Dreyar, master of Fairytail.

( **A/N: i have finally updated! Not dead! How's it going guys, i just got back from a trip to Ottawa, Ontario for basketball provinicals, and I'm currently finishing this on the car ride back. I hope my cat didn't destroy the house... She's finally snapped, Lisanna has blown a gasket! Lullaby is here, and so is the titan himself! Makarov vs. Lullaby, who wins? Anyone curious on why the sleep demon showed up when it did? Don't worry, we'll find out next chapter... Hopefully... So, enough of my silliness let's answer reviews!:**

 ** _Guest(1): Tada_**

 ** _cureheart1023(ch2): its their secret language, that's how they share the dirt they get on their friends_**

 ** _cureheart1023(Ch5): yes, Natsu is as clueless as ever_**

 ** _cureheart1023(Ch7): yes, Lisanna is evil, yes she is willing to kill -as you have mostly likely read above-, and she will continue her lying streak_**

 ** _Guest(2): I'll update asap, you're definitely not being pushy my friend_**

 ** _Nalu Nalu Nalu (guest #3): it's free, but you need an account on Fanfiction to vote. The ships in Hunting would all be canon, so that would include Nalu and Gale_**

 ** _Guest(4): happy to hear that_**

 **I'm gonna cut it off here guys, have a great day!**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	23. Dark Intentions

_~With Team Natsu and Makarov~_

The demon smacked its jaws together loudly, crouched in a defensive position as the titan sized mage glowered down at it. Makarov narrowed his eyes, fists clenched and standing in a wide stance.

"Abominations such as yourself are not welcome, i will cleanse this land of your essence." The old man vowed, voice shaking the very earth with its power. Natsu cheered and ran up to his guildmaster's side, laying a hand on the giant's ankle.

"An' I'll be there to burn your magic out of existence!" He grinned, lighting a fist aflame, the golden red ribbons of fire swirling in a quick, wild fashion. Lullaby sneered at the pair, dragging a clawed paw through the earth, scoring deep into the rock. Its glowing eyes were narrowed, its hackles raised.

"Don't you want to know why i awoke when i did? It was because of that vile, tainted child! I fed off of her _hatred_ of the queen, her abysmal fantasies, and her criminal thoughts. They gave me the necessary darkness to resurrect myself! I should thank that fly, a long, agonizing death would be a _wonderful gift_ would it not?" It chortled. Makarov frowned and glanced at his pink haired child.

"It's Lisanna that Whiney here is talking about, she tried to kill Luce."

"So i take it that Lucy is the 'queen' that he mentioned?"

"I guess... a queen is the term for a female dragon that is not mated but _is_ being courted by a drake..." the old man grinned at the sight of the boy's light pink cheeks, focusing back on the situation when the loud bark of the demon startled him.

"I'll deal with you quickly, i don't need to waste any more of my time on you." He bellowed, meaty hands balling into fists that exploded with light magic. Makarov cocked one back, the thick muscles of his arm tense. Lullaby let out a long howl, a dull grey light coming from its maw as it lunged. The guildmaster danced out of the way then slammed his fist into the beast's flank, the light imbued attack eating away a good portion of its body, leaving the demon screaming in pain. Natsu burst into flames, moving towards the enemy, going so fast that he was near invisible to the naked eye.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" The pinkette slammed a flaming kick into Lullaby's cheek, sending the giant wooden wolf flying a good hundred feet, landing not too far from his friends.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, GOD HELP YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN! LUCY IS UNABLE TO DEFEND HERSELF FOR GODSAKES!" Looks like Erza was a little upset. He jumped over to the demon, which was hefting itself to its paws, a black ichor dripping down the side of its face and from the huge wound on its flank. The scent of the liquid made his stomach toss violently. He unleashed a tunnel of flame on Lullaby just in time with Makarov, who blasted it with a beam of light. Lullaby screamed again, body curling in on itself.

"Mercy! _Would you deny an innocent demon salvation_?!" It shrieked, eyes glowing brightly in what they would guess is fear.

"Your sentence contradicts itself, a demon is by nature evil, cruel and destructive, which is far from innocent." Natsu spun around to face the speaker, eyes widening slightly at the blonde who stood on wobbly legs. He opened his mouth to tell her off, but she silenced him with a threatening glare. Dragons didn't like having to sit out. Makarov smiled warmly at her, then marched up to the fallen demon, grabbing it by its throat and lifting it into the air. Magic swirled around the titan, bright golden lights that glowed ethereally.

"I banish you from the land of the living, false demon. May your afterlife be one in the pits of hell." Lullaby promptly burst into golden flames, screaming like a madman as he slowly disintegrated. Natsu turned to let the old man finish up, moving towards his blonde partner, who was glaring as if he'd kicked a puppy. He didn't wait for her to say anything, he just swept her up into his arms, holding her tight against his chest, not minding the small stains he would get from the blood she'd spilt. It was easy to tell that the wound had healed over, her dragon side wasn't too keen on letting them bleed out.

"Luce... you never wanna rest do ya?" He frowned, burying his nose in her hair, taking in a deep breath. Her scent of stardust and roses hung lightly in the air, just enough for him to catch the tantalizing scent. She chuckled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"I'll rest when I'm dead or a mom... Mom's don't _actually_ get much rest do they, having to take care of little people that are at constant risk of accidental death. Plus they have to deal with nine months of mood swings... i hate being female sometimes, atleast guys don't have periods!" She whined, leaning back to glare up at him as if he'd eaten her favourite candy. Natsu scoffed and poked her nose.

"But who gets to deal with you _hormonal monsters_? You girls get pampered to hell and back by guys." He retorted.

"Would you two stop talking about this? We get it, Natsu treats Lucy like a queen, now, can we address the fact that Lisanna's gone rogue?" An impatient voice made the pair turn, cheeks pink as Erza waited for them to come over. Makarov was standing beside her, a warm grin on his wrinkled face. Gray was just jumping out of the car, a communication lacrima in hand. The blonde stepped out of Natsu's warm arms, shivering without his constant warmth.

"We'll need to head back to Magnolia as fast as possible, from what I've heard, Lisanna is after Lucy, so it would be in our best interest to get her somewhere that we can keep her safe." The old mage spoke with a serious tone. This was the side of him that earned the title of guildmaster and wizard saint, all business.

"Your plan is alright and all, but it'll be safer if i stay at Oranoir, my home there is hidden, and if i need to, i could hole up with my hoard." She argued.

"But Lucy, if she somehow finds you, it'll be easier to protect you. You have no way to keep safe other than hiding there." Erza mentioned, crossing her arms under her chest.

"My own territory is where I'll be safest. My magic's been building up there for _years_ , as well as Natsu's, it's the reason that the air is so heavy there for anyone other than a dragon slayer, normal people can't breath there. Plus my hoard has guard runes that'll block out anyone with ill intent."

"Are you sure about this? If you have all of this protection, what happens if she gets in and we can't be backup, she could kill you..." Gray spoke up, voice quivering slightly at the thought of the blonde being murdered. Lucy smiled at the lot of them, an arm snaking around her partner's waist and tugging him into her side with a grin.

"Natsu is my guardian dragon, and I'm his. No one can take out two dragon slayers."

~~~.

Four days later, Natsu and Lucy were curled up in the upper level of the cavern that he had discovered, cuddled up beside afire that the pinkette had deemed 'necessary'. Lucy was on lockdown, her partner hadn't let her leave Oranoir since they'd got back, so she wasn't sure on how the guild had taken news of Lisanna. Mira was probably crying.

"Luce... can i see your hoard?" The pinkette broke their comfortable silence, onyx eyes bright with curiosity as he looked down at the girl on his lap. Yes, she was sitting on him, no her brain hadn't melted yet, and yes, they were both happy with their position. Lucy frowned and swiped him upside the head.

"No, dragon tradition demands that only a mate may see their counterpart's hoard."

"But you saw mine!" Oh yeah... on their way to Oranoir, Natsu had wanted to get something from his place, and an uncontrollable urge to explore had lead to her stumbling right into his hoard. One look had her salivating, wishing she could take some for herself, the golden floor taunting her. He'd found her in her undergarnments, wadding around in the pool of liquid gold like she owned it.

He quite liked seeing the expensive mineral drip from her pearly white skin. Now he was anxious to see her own hoard, ideas on how it looked flooding his head.

"But that was an accident!"

"Was swimming in the pool an accident?"

"... Fine, I'll show you, just to shut you up." She grumbled, rolling off of him and shaking out her legs. The pinkette hoisted himself to his feet as well, bouncing in excitement as he trailed after his friend like a lost puppy. Lucy lead them to the edge of the pool, about to wade in when something flew past her face, missing her nose by a hair and clattering to the ground a good distance away. The pair was instantly in defensive stances, eyes scanning the area around them.

"How the hell did someone get in here?" The pinkette whispered, flames licking along his calloused hands, ready to be used.

"No way... Natsu, where are the other dragon slayers located?" She whispered back, eyes widening slightly.

"The twin dragons are at Sabertooth, Sky Maiden is at Cait, Thunder God is with us... That leaves Black Steel from Phantom Lord."

"Huh, i guess you're not _as_ dumb as i was told." A voice growled from the bushes. Lucy spun to see blood red eyes watching them, the owner of said eyes stalking into the light. His face was covered in small metal piercings, long, wild, black hair fell to about his mid-back. He towered over Natsu, who was a good 6'2 to her 5'9. The man bared his fangs in a predatory grin, iron scales creeping over his skin.

She let out a low, territorial growl.

 **"Leave now Black Steel, this is my territory."**

 **"I don't care bitch, Jose wants the Night Flame duo dragons, and I'll be delivering."** He spoke back. His dragon tongue was rough and abit botched, most likely because he couldn't talk to non-slayers with it.

 **"You thought that you could just parade onto our land and get whatever you want? Think again Pincushion, and get off your high horse before i burn it down!"** Black Steel grinned maliciously at them, eyes flicking back and forth before landing on the blonde. His mouth was open slightly, scenting the air.

 **"Looks like the little bunny ain't claimed yet, I'll beat the fire fuck down then i'll take a prize!"** He finally laughed. Natsu snarled viciously and lit his body aflame, pupils narrowing to slits. Red scales crept over his form as he relinquished control to his dragon.

 **"She is mine and mine alone, touch her and I'll give you a fate worse than death!"** He roared, the low timbre of his dragon tongue sending shivers down her spine.

 _'Mine and mine alone.'_ Is that really how he felt of her? The loud challenge roar from Black Steel made her push away the thought. _' I'll handle that later. Your turn.'_

 _'Thought you'd never ask!'_ Her dragon laughed in her head, jumping into action, dark coloured scales rippling over her body.

 **"Lets rumble Rust Bucket."**

.

.

 **(A/N: Yay, we've finally reached one of my favourite arcs! We're gonna get some Nalu vs Gajeel next chapter, and a bit of possessive Natsu. Guys, I'm getting so excited about the newest story, but no one's voting... C'mon, we're only 11 votes away! Now, onto the reviews!:**

 ** _Tomoe Dragneel: same here. Lisanna is a lovesick crazy lady, Lucy gets no breaks!_**

 ** _Grizzly98: thanks, I'll try my best!_**

 ** _FlameDragonHime: It was all just a ticking time bomb, one of my friends was betting on which chapter she'd explode_**

 ** _AstralGemini: Not gonna argue with that fact_**

 ** _quite-a-riot: We will have more courting in chapter 25 if all goes well. Try not to steal Natsu's spotlight when you knock someone out one punch style!_**

 ** _Moon Stone Tiger Lily: wow, i was literally watching all of these reviews stream in and i was like, 'is she/he binge reading?' I'm so happy that you spent time reading and reviewing to this story! On the last review, it was a matter of time, and how could i leave Makarov out of the Lullaby battle? That would be cruel to the old man!_**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	24. Dragon Magic

_Last time..._

 _"Let's rumble Rust Bucket."_

Black Steel snarled at the pair, iron scales covering his body completely as he dropped into a pouncing position, holding his fingers as if the were claws. His dragon had taught him to fight like a dragon. He'd be hard to beat. Natsu snarled right back and Lucy was unsure that he was thinking rationally, liquid flame dripped from his fingertips and open mouth. The iron mage took a deep breath in, craning his head back. She copied the movement.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Galaxy Dragon's Roar!" The two breath attacks met in an explosion of shrapnel and purplish galaxy mist, equal in strength before Black Steel's roar slowly began to overpower hers, getting to close for comfort. Natsu had disappeared from her side when the fight began, and she was frantically trying to find him, she doubted she could handle the enemy if he could overpower her roar. She cut the roar short in favour of putting up a protective spell." Galaxy dragon's lunar guard." The wall of galaxy magic shot up from the ground, effectively separating the two. Black Steel frowned and cut off his assault, his arm turning into a sword. He lunged at her, screeching in pain when the sword disintegrated into nothingness when it came in contact with the shield.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Lucy spun to see the pink-haired dragonslayer jump in, nailing the iron dragon in the jaw with a flaming fist and sending him spiralling into a tree. Natsu glared for a second before moving to her, hands and eyes checking for any injuries before he nodded, satisfied.

"Where the hell did you go?!" She growled, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"There were two mages in the bushes, they were about to attack you when you got into the fight." He pointed to a pair of dark skinned mages, lying on top of each other, groaning in pain. She grinned at their states, clapping her partner on the shoulder.

"Nice, help me out with tall dark and brooding now." Natsu shook his head at her.

"I'll deal with him, he's way too strong for you Luce. He beat your roar, I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

"No way! We're both not as strong as Erza, but you always say that we can beat her! How is this any different?!" Her face was turning red as she glared up at him, stepping into his personal space, their chests pressed against each other.

"Luce, he challenged _me_ , not you! That means that this is my fight, and i will not let you be part of it. You can watch, but don't even think of trying to fight!" He sounded truly draconic as he spoke, the authority in his voice making her want to curl up in a ball and obey. She stood her ground though, fire burning in her eyes.

"No."

"Look, Luce, who's the stronger of us? Who's the one whose element isn't off in the fucking stars?! If you get hurt, you might not have enough magic left in your stupid necklace to heal yourself!" He finally snapped. His words stung her pride and she felt her whole orientation towards him change.

He thought she was weak, that she couldn't protect herself.

She'd show him how daft he was being, and with tears in her eyes, she leaned up and sunk her fangs into the juncture of his neck in less than a second. The move was familiar, it wouldn't have much affect on him, but that was without her magic. Forcing a small amount of magic into his blood stream, Natsu instantly began to quiver, and his arms wrapped tight around her body, squeezing her against him to the point she couldn't breathe. His magic flared to burn out her own paralyzing magic, but it wasn't fast enough, and he fell forwards, muscles refusing to work.

"I'll show you..." she laid him a few feet behind her and turned her gaze to the iron dragon, who smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"You're either _really_ stupid, or really brave. But in the end, you're dead all the same. Iron dragon's hard fist!" He lunged forwards and tried to nail her in the stomach, but she jumped over his fist and landed a galaxy dragon's Talon axe kick style on his head, sending him careening into the ground. Black Steel growled as he stood, cradling his head." Fuck you bitch, the client wants you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't rough you up."

"What do they want from me?" She questioned, fists coated in her magic.

"You're the only mature female slayer, they want to harness your magic to do something, make money, all that shit. I honestly couldn't care less, as long as I get paid."

"Who are they?"

"Some old man named Jude Heartfilia. Y'know, he never did say that we couldn't have our way with you." He was on her in less than a second, wrestling her to the ground. They rolled, trying to kick and claw at each other, Lucy even trying to bite him like she did Natsu. The iron eater snarled at her, putting a palm over her mouth as he rolled so he was on top, trapping her beneath him. She glared with hard, cold eyes, and he barely had time to move his hand as she let out a roar, nearly catching him in the face. Covering her mouth again, he pulled her head forward before slamming it into the ground, and she gasped in pain, eyes watering.

Black Steel laughed maniacally, grinning down at her like a dragon that caught its prey.

"I'm surprised that the Salamander hasn't taken ya yet, but he does seem dense." He blew out a puff of air and revealed one side of her neck, eyes counting the numerous scarred over bite marks." Damn, that explains the mixed scents... Y'know bunny-girl, taking away another male's queen sounds _enticing_." She narrowed her eyes in rage and let out a feral growl.

"Touch me and I promise that your severed hand will be on the other side of the clearing!" She surged up, throwing him off with a grunt, grinning when he landed a few feet away, stunned and winded. Jumping to her feet, Lucy sprung forwards and dragged her nails across his face, grimacing when they screeched against his now metal skin. He snarled and a knee slammed into her spine, making her scream in pain as she was thrown off. The blonde couldn't feel her legs.

"You have a dragon's spirit, I'll give ya that. But your weakness is your body, and that makes you fragile." Black Steel spoke with a smirk in his voice, but she couldn't see him, her back was to him and her body felt heavy. She let her eyes slip closed. A cold hand pressed against where he had hit her, but she could barely feel it." Looks like your spine's broken. Won't be fighting back now, so say goodbye to your 'friend' because you won't be seeing him again."

She could feel herself being picked up, and she opened her eyes as she was slung over the iron dragon's shoulder. They soon landed on her paralyzed dragon slaying partner. He twitched where he laid, and she could see his eyes moving behind his eyelids as he tried to free himself from her magic's hold.

 _'Natsu...'_

Unknowingly, she let out a desperate whine and squirmed her torso, trying to get to the pinkette.

"Stop squirming, not like he'd be any use to ya." The man grumbled.

 ** _"Natsu, help, I'm sorry."_**

 ** _"Shut up, that bastard isn't gonna come to your rescue."_** He spoke in dragon tongue, and she just wanted to curl in a ball at his words. It was all her fault, Natsu was paralyzed because she thought she was strong, and now she was in the hands of the enemy, unable to flee. Maybe he wouldn't search for her when he was alright, but he was Natsu... He'd always look for her.

With that thought, she let her body shut down, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

~~~.

She was fuming as she stomped through the forested area, crimson eyes glaring at _anything_ that moved. That old wart had bugged her for hours to go and check on his resident dragon pod. Being one of the only people that could get into the area that was smothered in dragon magic, she was a safer choice, the pair would be least likely to be hostile towards her since she'd instilled terror in their childhood. Finally reaching their well hidden home, she marvelled at the beauty of it, that was, until she spotted a man lying on his back, seemingly unconscious.

A head of healthy salmon hair told her who it was, and a scan of the area showed that there was a fight, and his blonde haired queen was no where to be seen. She shuffled to his side and dropped to her knees. His neck had the expected bite marks, but the freshest one was different, it seemed cool to the touch, no doubt the missing blonde had some hand in it, she was the only one who could get close enough to bite him.

"Wake up dragon." Her hand cracked against his cheek loudly, and he groaned loudly, curling towards her and reaching out blindly.

"... _What the hell_ Luce... i was having this really bad dre-... what are you doing here dragon lady, where's Luce?" He sounded frantic, trying to get to his feet, only to moan and hold his head." Ugh... my head hurts..."

"Most likely the affect of your queen's magic. What happened here boy?"

"Phantom Lord, they tried to ambush us... Black Steel, he challenged me but she wanted to fight. I guess I said _something_ , because next thing i know, shes bitting me..." he sat up slowly, mouth ajar as if he were searching for something." She's gone... the scents are all stale..." Porlyusica narrowed her eyes just as the other pinkette paled and she noticed the fire in his eyes tremble. The low, saddening growls and keens that came rom him made her heart squeeze.

"We'll find your queen. Be calm dragon."

"I'm taking her back, then I'm going to _fucking burn them to ashes._ "

 **(A/N: and that's all folks! We end this off with a determined and murderous Natsu. Lucy has been taken to Phantom Lord, and has lost the ability to walk. I personally feel for Lucy atm, nobody wants to be told they're weak. Onto reviews because I'm rushing:**

 ** _Tomoe Dragneel: Gajeel and Levy will be a thing, no worries_**

 ** _17: first off, im so angry that you wrote this! Jk, I love hearing people's thoughts. Yes, Lisanna is crazy and evil right now, but we haven't really dove down the rabbit hole yet. For all we know, i might just kill off Lisanna without allowing her a chance to gain redemption, i might bring her in for a final battle, or i might even have her try to change. So many options, and i want to keep everyone on their feet. Also, who doesn't like a half naked Lucy dripping with gold?_**

 ** _Flamey Owl: my exact reaction_**

 **So, i just want to clarify this right now before i get anymore 'isn't Gajeel with Levy?' Questions.**

 **They have yet to meet, and Gajeel is under strict orders to get Lucy, but that doesn't mean he can't toy with her and Natsu. There is no chance that there will be anything other than the main ships in this story, and i only plan for random pairings if it's written in one-shots.**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	25. I Love Her, I Can't Loose Her

**Last Time**

 _"I'm taking her back, then I'm going to fucking burn them to ashes."_

 _~Phantom HQ~_

Lucy groaned as she slowly came to, blinking her eyes open. Her eyelids were heavy like lead, body stiff and numb. She could barely feel her legs, twitching her toes several times to see if she were truly paralyzed. The movement was slow, but she could tell her dragon side had put all that she had into repairing her spinal cord, not even halfway through healing because she had no more magic.

 _'You alright little me? I can't finish healing, where's the necklace?'_

 _'Back home... Gods above, why am i so stupid? I thought that i could beat Black Steel, but now I'm here, all alone, because i wasn't thinking. Gods, I deserve all of this!'_

 _'Shut up you stupid girl!'_ Lucy flinched at the harshness of her dragon side's voice. _' Yes, you were being daft, but what can you do about it now? Lie down and bear your belly like a coward? No, we will get out of this. Natsu may be angry with us, he may even hate us for doing that, but we cannot change that. All we can do is get out of here alive.'_

 _'...yea.'_

"It looks like the queen is awake." A sickly voice spoke, the creak of a rusty door loud in the quiet cell. She turned to look over her shoulder at her 'visiter', and shivered at his appearance. Dark purple hair, an odd looking moustache, high arching eyebrows and dark purple lips paired with an odd costume made him stand out. He looked like he was about to go trick-or-treating." Miss Via-Lactea, it's a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance, I'm sorry that Gajeel had treated you so roughly. Your spinal cord is broken. The client does not want damaged goods, and he tells me that if you eat your element, you can recuperate. How would we acquire it, I would not like to miss out on the large bounty for you."

Lucy chuckled and rolled over so she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder.

"Doesn't matter if i told you, you can't get it and I'm too weak." He glared down at her but said nothing, just spinning on his heel to walk out.

"If you think you'll get out of here with your freedom, you're sorely mistaken. If you _try_ to escape, i will kill off your guild."

"No you won't, you're too weak, Makarov could wipe you off the face of the planet, and no one's more determined than my teammates."

"You mean that fire drake, right? He'd kill himself to save you, no doubts. A source of mine says that you two are inseparable, she also wants you dead." A wave of dread washed over Lucy. Only one person wanted that.

 _'If she's here, we need to get out. They may want to sell us, but she wants to kill us.'_

 _'Agreed, but how do we do that?'_

 _'Get past him. There's scraps of magic, not enough for me to finish healing, but enough to blind him for abit.'_ Lucy smirked to herself, opening her mouth.

"You're just some old fool. There's no way you can get me to Heartfilia, I'd escape before you got me out of this tower." He spun again and stomped over, crouching so she could get a good look at his red face. So close, just another inch and she could blind him.

"Snivelling brat thinks that she's almighty? And how do you know who the client is and where you are?!" Perfect. Her hands flew up in a split second, the scraps of magic glowing on her palms flying into his wide eyes. He reeled back with a shriek, clawing desperately at his eyes as her magic took his sight." I CAN'T SEE! YOU WRETCHED SALAMANDER!"

Lucy and her dragon side snickered, dragging their legs behind them as they moved to the entrance. Looking outside, she realized two things. One, she was stuck in a cobble tower, like she'd guessed. Two, she was nearly a hundred feet in the air. Loosing abit of hope, she looked at the surrounding terrain, a blur of pink against the grays and browns of the rocky floor catching her eye.

"NATSU!" she screamed as loud as she could. He looked up and she smiled. As long as he was there, she was safe. Jose's footsteps were loud behind her, he would find her soon if she didn't get out of there. The pinkette was still looking up.

"Catch me!"

~~~.~~~

Natsu wasn't one for sitting around and planning. So, the second Porlyusica cleared him, he was tracking his missing partner. Her scent was going stale fast, and was mixed with the iron dragon's. If that tin can touched her, he'd burn him to ashes, then he'd make sure everyone knew to not touch his queen. Currently, he was headed in Oaktown's location, which is were Phantom Lord situated itself, against the town's wishes though. He avoided walking through its bustling streets, sticking to the bordering forest. No guild that did illegal magic would be in a crowded city. It didn't take long for the forest to turn to rocky land, small sprouts of weeds the only life you could see.

Two giant towers stood a few hundred metres away, the crest of Phantom painted across them. The closest one had what looked like a door leading inside, but he couldn't be sure with how far up it was.

"I CAN'T SEE! YOU WRETCHED SALAMANDER!" He froze for a second, then broke out into a run. He was a few dozen feet from the base of the towers when he saw a flash of gold.

"NATSU!" His partner's scream had him pause, eyes focusing on her. She looked behind her, then back at him." Catch me!" Natsu didn't even get a chance to respond before she was falling. This seemed so similar to something in his past, and he couldn't let it happen again.

~~~.~~~

 _They were only twelve and thirteen at the time. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna had all gone on a mission to the Ash Canyons to eliminate a dark guild. They'd all separated to cage in their targets, then the fight started. Natsu lost track of her, nearly having a panic attack when they were nearing the end of the fight. He had finished off the last member with a terrifying breath attack, then broke into a sprint, desperately calling for his missing friend. Everyone was searching for her by then._

 _A loud cackling laughter had drawn them out of the destroyed guild hall, and they were greeted by the sight of the guild's master kicking Lucy like she were a soccer ball. He looked like he'd gone through a shredder several times, but she looked worse. Natsu would never forget the words he hissed at her as he moved to send her body into the canyon._

 _"You weak little bitch. You call yourself a dragon slayer?! You're useless and a hindrance to your guild! I'll kill you, then I'll kill all of them!"_

 _They were all too far to save her when he delivered a harsh kick to the stomach, Lucy flying over the side of the canyon and disappearing over the edge. Natsu let out an anguished cry as he scrambled after his friend, a pair of cold arms wrapping around him to hold him back. The sound of fighting behind him was droned out as he struggled to free himself._

 _"she's gone Natsu..." Gray had mumbled. The pinkette could smell his tears._

 _"I hope i'm not interrupting anything." A familiar voice had the boys looking up. A man with orangish brown hair was smiling warmly at them, arms cradling a small, bloodied body. Lucy was curled up against the crash mage, shivering profusely._

 _"Lucy!" The dragon slayer was on his feet and beside his partner in less than seconds, tearing up as he took her from Gildarts, a determined look on his face. He'd be the one to save her next time._

 _'I love her...'_

~~~.~~~

 _'I can't loose her!'_

Lucy trusted him with every part of her. He would never loose that trust as long as he lived. Sure, she had her stereotypical blonde moments, but that was what made her Lucy, the light of Fairytail.

She was halfway down when he jumped, catching her body in an odd version of a bear hug, crushing her to his chest as he turned so that his body cushioned the fall. He hit a cobblestone wall and it went crashing down. The fall didn't hurt all too much, he was used to it with the amount of times Erza had thrown him from the guild after a fight with Gray.

"Lucy?" His voice sounded small to him as the woman in his arms let out a low whiny noise, curling into his body. The scent of salt was becoming heavy in the air, and he didn't even need to wonder where it was coming from. The blonde soon enough broke down, loud sobs coming from her as she cried, Natsu holding her close as she poured her heart out.

"I'm so sorry Natsu... i-i _never meant_ for this t-to happen... i thought you were calling me weak and i wanted to prove you wrong..." he let out a soothing purr, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Hey, I'm not mad, just upset that you thought i thought you were weak. Luce, he challenged _me_ , and even if he didn't, you hadn't eaten since we fought Erigor."

"Black Steel challenged you, but for what?" Natsu laughed at her question. It was apparently hard to realize your partner loves you.

"He challenged me for you. He wanted to take you away from me, and i love you too much to let that happen." She gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes, and he could see the gears turning in her head." Lets make this simple. I, Natsu Dragneel, son of Fire Dragon King Igneel, love you, promise to cherish you, and promise to always protect your body, mind, and soul, Lucy Via-Lactea, daughter of Galaxy Dragon King Draco." The low, gravelly timbre of his voice had caught her attention, as well as his confession. The blonde gave him a watery smile, thin but lean arms wrapping around his neck.

"And i, Lucy Via-Lactea, daughter of Galaxy Dragon King Draco, love you, promise to cherish you, and promise to always protect your body, mind, and soul, Natsu Dragneel, son of Fire Dragon King Igneel." The pinkette smiled back at her and sat up.

"Be my mate?"

 **(A/N: And I've done it! He's popped the big question, after 25 chapters! We'll get more into Phantom next chappie, and maybe we'll even see a little bit of Lisanna, if i feel like being nice! Next chapter will be in Erza's pov! Now, onto the reviews!:**

 **RedFantasies: Looks like you'll have to wait another few chapters, Nastu vs Gajeel will be in the 27th chapter!**

 **FairyLover01: Lucy will get her legs back in working condition, if she gets enough magic in her system**

 **Moon Stone Tiger Lily: totally agree with you, but like Natsu thought earlier, she has her 'blonde moments'**

 **17: stubborn dragons do stupid things sometimes. Gajeel almost never is interested in guild affairs**

 **Flamey Owl: Damn right i will! ~Natsu**

 **Quite-a-riot: has been having a few issues lately, I'm glad you still got the chapter. I have to say, I'm liking the way I've written it too, but it could be so much better, atleast that's what my friend says...**

 **Alright, thats all! Don't forget to vote at my poll!**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	26. Mark and Claim

**Last Time...**

 _"Be my mate?_

Erza was many things. Patient, harsh, bold, authoritative, slightly scared of acting. The list went on and on. But the one thing she wasn't was anxious.

So when Phantom Lord came busting down the guild door, ranting and raving about how they'd taken out Fairytail's dragons, she'd nearly had a panic attack. Luckily enough, a quick mental speech about believing in her friends got her to turn her anxiety into anger. No one messed with Erza Scarlet's friends and lived to talk about it. Currently, a mass of maybe twenty different mages stood infront of her, probably too cocky to realize who she was. The requip mage drew a two handed sword from thin air, then lunged forwards, swinging it in a wide arc.

It cut down several of them in one movement, the second swing taking out the rest. She let out a battle cry, attacking the next enemy mage and cutting them down in less than a second. Her blade was clean despite the amount of blood that she drew, her movements too quick for the blood to stick on. No one stands infront of her for more than a few seconds, either being cut down or knocked out by flying bodies. The sounds of her guildmates casting spells and laying down carnage loud in the background.

A dark presence could be felt outside of the guild hall, and that's where she was headed. Makarov wasn't at the guild, off talking to Porlyusica, who had come in with an urgent message earlier.

She pushed through the main doors, and came face to face with hundreds of floating, black creatures, their red eyes focusing on her and someone behind her. They all opened their mouths, showing rotten and missing teeth. They spoke as one, voices loud enough that everyone inside could probably hear them.

 _"My name is Jose Porla, master of the Phantom Lord guild. My dragon slayer, Black Steel, has captured your galaxy dragon slayer. Should you attempt to fight off the members of my guild, she will be 'gifted' to Black Steel as a toy, and your fire dragon slayer will be executed. Hand yourselves over and i might allow them to live._ "

She nearly wretched at his message, eyes hardening as her armour and weapon went back into her vault. The creatures lurched into action, storming the guild to see if anyone had continued the fight. The sounds of a struggle reached her ears, and she turned to see Mira, who had followed her outside, being forced to the ground, body thrashing as she screamed curses and threats. A man with long, shaggy, black hair wrapped iron bindings around her wrists and knees, then hogtied her.

The platinum blonde turned enraged and emotional eyes on the fairy queen.

"Erza, we _can't_ give up now! They're too strong to be beat down and killed, we have to fight back, or else we won't be here when they get back!" The man gave a laugh and slammed the takeover mage's head into the ground, making a small crater, the rocky ground cutting her face, blood slicking across her pale skin.

Mira whimpered in pain and tried to squirm away. The redhead snarled and lunged at the enemy mage, kicking him off of her friend and calling her equipment back.

"You're right... Natsu and Lucy will be fine. They will _not_ return to see us shackled like dogs." She cut the iron bindings off of Mira, and stood to face the giant man. He chuckled at them. The look in his eyes was the one that an adult would have when dealing with a child.

"You all are dumb little fairies! Your ' _Lucy_ ' isn't coming back, not with a broken spine. I'll be sure to tell her that you had faith in her when she's underneath me. I'll mark up her skin, then I'll claim her right infront of that weak little fire dragon." The innuendo had them bristling, and their magic flared in response. The two women looked at each other and flashed small grins.

"It seems a truce is in order..."

"It seems so." They moved in sync, Mira shifting forms into her Halphas form and Erza requiping her Heaven's wheel armour. They reached him in seconds, and he blocked a claw swipe, catching the redhead's sword between his teeth an shattering it. They watched in slight awe and terror as he swallowed the shards and grinned maliciously.

"Iron Dragon's hard fist." He cocked back a fist then slugged Mira in the jaw, sending her flying with a pained cry. Erza ducked under the fist meant for her, and landed an uppercut, grinning sadistically at the sickening crack that ensued. the man whom she'd deduced as Black Steel went flying into the guild building, crashing against the wall and sliding down, winded. He growled, heaving himself to his feet, and moving to attack. A large hand clamped down on his shoulder and a small tornado that came to life beside him dissipated to reveal a tall man wearing green and bandages wrapped around his eyes.

"Your services are required. The galaxy dragon slayer has escaped and we need you to track her... It's so _sad_!" The new comer cried. Black Steel grumbled something under his breath, narrowing his eyes at her before he jumped up onto the roof in one bound.

"See ya later Titania, I'll tell her that you said hi." And he had darted off, loud cackling left in his wake. She frowned as she walked back to Mira, the air user disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

 _~~~.five minutes earlier.~~~_

Lucy cupped his tan cheeks and pulled him close, covering his lips with her own. She pressed against him and gave a light moan when he kissed her back, tongue swiping at the seams of her lips. She moaned again, but pulled back, eyes focusing on his own, which were at half mast and had a hint of disappointment in beginnings of a needy whine came from him, and she put a finger over his lips.

"You can do whatever you want after we get somewhere safe and _private_..." she purred. Natsu grinned and nipped at her slender finger.

"Wouldn't have it any other way... You know, I can't wait to see my marks on your body. Bet you can't wait till your body's covered in my marks..." He whispered, voice heavy and husky with lust. She hummed at the idea, then remembered a little problem.

"Natsu, umm... i may or may not be able to walk for a while..." his eyes widened and filled with concern.

"What? What the _hell_ happened?!"

"He broke my spine when we fought. My dragon's putting everything I've got into healing it, but I'm running on fumes..." she admitted. He growled with anger and nearly ran off to murder Black Steel, but she gripped his forearm firmly, holding him in place. His dragon grumbled to itself before forcing himself to the surface, red scales rippling over his skin.

"Blood trade... It is an old way that dragons used to share magic..."

"Huh?"

"You bite the other dragon's neck and chant some old dragon tongue spell, it draws the magic in your blood out." She shifted ontop of him and watched as his scales rippled away again. Natsu blinked and gave her a small grin." Looks like we have a solution. C'mon we'll go stay at my place for a while, then we can go lay the hurt on Black Steel and Phantom."

"And Lisanna, I kinda want her to see that all she's done to us did nothing."

"So you want her to watch us have _sex_?" _Oh gods, why did he say that_! She felt her cheeks heating and squealed, smacking his chest.

"N-Natsu! I meant i want her to see our marks on each other... You are so wrong..." he chuckled below her, and she bounced slightly on his broad, muscular chest. The fire dragon slayer ruffled her hair and stood up, holding her bridal style.

"You gave me the idea Luce... I'd be fine with it, it _would_ get the point across..."

" _NATSU_!"

 _~~~.~~~_

She licked her fingers clean, imagining that it was him doing it as she pulled out her little _'toy_ '. It was modelled like how she thought his was like, and she remembered the face of the clerk who she had make it. The man look positively confused. Not like she cared, he didn't understand her love for Natsu, he didn't understand what she'd do for him. The bed she'd pleasured herself on had a wet stain on it, but she didn't do anything about it, there'd be more to come. Many more.

The crazed woman examined her designer _'toy_ '. It was just like the real thing, she'd gone all out with it, even giving it a timer that would have it erupt with 'donated sperm' every few minutes. She wanted to be ready when he got here, she wanted to show him her devotion.

No one understood how far she'd go for her sweet Natsu.

Because he was Romeo to her Juilet.

 **(A/N: And done... introducing Lisanna at her most insane point. I have no idea how the hell I even thought that stuff, I am twisted af... okay, I'm sort of pressed for time, so I'll just get to the reviews:**

 ** _Moon Stone Tiger Lily: soon, if Erza and Mira have any say in the matter_**

 ** _Samiraahmed12: glad to know that this stood out for you!_**

 ** _Quite-a-riot: i read the chapter over after you commented about the grammar mistake and i just stared at it thinking... 'this is why i need school...'_**

 ** _17: i was looking forwards to Lucy kicking him, but then there wouldn't be the steamy Nalu that will be coming up... Natsu and Gajeel's fight will probably be about three to five chapters away, I'm not sure yet, but i really want to get it up asap, it was my favourite out of all of the fights_**

 ** _Teamleo1997: cliff hangers are my life blood, and don't worry about language, Natsu sure won't ;)_**

 ** _FairyLover01: now, how evil do you expect me to be? I love having Lucy deliver a firm kick to Natsu_**

 **That's all for today! Next chapter will most likely have some fluff and near smut, as well as some more insane Lisanna. Also, go check out my new story, Hunting!**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	27. Madness

**Last time...**

 _Because he was Romeo to her Juilet._

 _~~~.Warning; more insane Lisanna.~~~_

Lucy had fallen asleep a few minutes after they started heading back home. Luckily for them, Oak Town and Magnolia were only about five miles apart. Natsu had set into an easy run, and by easy, he was going at nearly 80% of his full speed, feet flying over the ground. She snuggled further into his chest, letting out cute purring noises that she would completely deny that she made. He was about ten minutes away from the city and three from his little cottage when he felt the magic in the air, a tell-tale sign that a huge quantity of mages were casting spells. Natsu had a guess that Phantom had attacked his home while he was saving Lucy. Going with his instincts to put his mate above all else, he wished his friends luck and high-tailed it home.

It didn't take long to reach the cobble path that lead to his home, and he nearly vomited as a familiar and hated scent reached his scent-glands. Lucy whined in his arms, wide chocolate honey eyes cracking open as her nose wrinkled. A low growl came from her as she recognized the scent as well.

"What the fuck is that _bitch_ doing here?" Natsu let out a small snarl, circling around his home.

"Don't know. I'll put you in my hoard while I deal with her. No way in hell is she getting what she wants anymore." He made his way into his well hidden hoard, barely able to squeeze in with the blonde in his arms. When they were inside, he laid her down by the back wall. She watched him with concerned eyes.

"Natsu..." he cracked a small smile, pressing his forehead against her own.

"I know Luce, I'll get her away from here as fast as possible." The fire dragon slayer pecked her on the lips, wrapping her in a comforting hug before stepping back. She shivered when he stepped away despite the fact that she was sitting in a cave of gold, which while it should have been cold, Natsu's lingering magic kept it almost as warm as he was. He unwrapped his scarf from around his waist, when it had gotten there, she wasn't sure, and placed it on her lap." Hold onto that for me." He smiled warmly then turned to walk out, casting her a final glance before disappearing outside.

Lucy wrapped the dragon scale scarf around her neck and took in a deep breath of Natsu's unique scent. She had more faith in him than she had for anyone else.

 _~~~.~~~_

Natsu opened his front door with his usual flare, onyx eyes scanning his front room before he followed his unwanted guest's scent, gagging when the smell of arousal clung to it. What the actual fuck was she doing?! He stomped to his room, where the scent was coming from.

It was almost never used, only if Lucy wanted to spend the night at his place and not sleep on top of him in the hammock. He creaked open the door and vomited in his mouth at the sight he was greeted with. Lisanna spread across the bed naked, staring at him with insane and lustful eyes, a dildo shoved inside of her. She giggled and opened her legs wider, and he swore to the gods that this was punishment for all of his bad deeds. He emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor, completely disgusted by the insane woman.

"Natsu-kun! I've been waiting for you!" She squealed, waddling over and throwing herself at him. Luckily, she slipped in the puddle of vomit, and crashed to the ground infront of him. He jolted away and refused to look at her, not in the mood to throw up again." Natsu-kun, help me up... I wanna show you how much i _love_ you!"

"Too damn much you psychotic slut! Get the fuck away from me!" He growled, kicking off her hand when it wrapped around his ankle. She whined annoyingly and got to her feet, throwing him onto the bed with unexpected strength. Natsu roared his anger when she jumped ontop of him, palming him through his pants. He lit himself aflame, burning her and the bed. He now needed a long cleansing shower. He stood and sent a fire dragon's iron fist right into her sternum, earning him a loud crack as she fell back, wheezing for air.

"W-why Natsu... i-i thought you loved me..." she whimpered, rolling onto her side and staring up at him with her insane eyes. He scoffed and moved to his closet, pulling out a huge overcoat Elfman had given him during a game of Truth of Dare. Don't ask. He threw it passive aggressively at her.

"Put the fucking coat on. Lets get this through your _pea sized brain_. I don't like you, and i sure as hell don't _love_ you. You tried to fucking murder my mate, the only woman out there that i love with all my heart, body and soul. Maybe we could've been friends, but you're too mental to think of it that way! So fuck off, I'll let you leave this time, but gods help you if i ever see you anywhere near Lucy. If she doesn't kill you, I'll do it myself." He growled out. Tears streaked down Lisanna's face, but he didn't care. She could be a god and he wouldn't care. Lucy was his mate, and anything that stood between them, he would have no qualms against killing it.

The deranged take over mage scrambled out of the room, sending him a final sad, longing look before leaving. He heard the sound of his front door slamming closed, and felt the tension leave his body. Natsu let out all of his anger in a long sigh, casting a glance at the charred bed. No way was he keeping it after what he saw, and the thing was already burnt. A few sparks of fire flew off of his fingers and lit the bed aflame, the gold and red flames slowly turning it to ash. Natsu quickly stripped off his entire outfit and threw them into the fire that was once a bed, padding to his closet and pulling out a pair of tight jeans and a white t-shirt with a v neck.

The clothes were part of what Lucy called his 'I need to go shopping again' outfit. Natsu slipped them on as quick as possible and jogged out of his cottage to his hoard. He ducked inside and smiled at the blonde, who was playing around with the pool of liquid gold, watching it run through her fingers. The male crept up as quietly as he could, moving to stand over her. His hands went to her sides, and he gripped her waist and lifted her into the air in the blink of an eye. She squealed and he spun her so that they were face to face. She gave him a sweet smile, then wrinkled her nose.

"You stink..." he grimaced at her words but nodded in full agreement." How'd it go, you weren't even gone for fifteen minutes."

"Bitch tried to fucking rape me, found her on the bed with a fake," he gestured towards his crotch," shoved in her. I threw up." Lucy started wheezing, boisterous laughter coming from her and tears pouring for her eyes.

"She had a dildo... oh my god, you poor thing!" She cackled. Natsu huffed loudly, giving her a half-hearted glare.

"Har-dee har-har... I'm actually scarred for life now... unless you could give me something to help me forget?" She rolled her eyes at him and giggled. He grinned and kissed her hard on the lips, nipping at her bottom lip." Let's get you fixed up now." Lucy nodded, letting him lower her to the floor. Natsu crawled on top of her and let his dragon take control, red scales covering the majority of his body. She stared up at him as her own dragon took control.

He dropped his head to the left side of her neck, and she raised hers to the left of his. They spoke in dragon tongue, completely in sync.

 ** _"Inter nos firmiores inbecillitates infirmorum sustinere unum sumus..."_**

 ** _"Together we are strong, alone we are weak."_**

 ** _"Per sanguinem unum sumus."_**

 ** _"By blood we are one."_**

 ** _"fortitudinem meam ego dabo te in sanguinem."_**

 ** _"I give you my strength by blood."_**

They immediately sunk their teeth into each other's necks, blood flowing from the matching wounds into their mouths. Natsu groaned at the metallic taste but stopped swallowing the red liquid, instead, releasing his jaw to nip, lick, and suck at the soft, reddened skin. Lucy could feel the magic that ran in his blood, her dragon pushing It into the healing of her spine. Natsu definitely had more than enough to give, as she took her last gulp of blood, her dragon gave a happy chuckle, and she released the pinkette. She'd only taken about four gulps, but it was enough for her dragon to finish healing their spine.

Her head fell against the gold floor, and she brought a hand up to wipe any blood off of the corners of her mouth. Natsu grinned down at her and pecked her on the cheek, a happy purr bubbling up from his chest.

"How do you feel Luce?" He moved off of her and watched intently. The blonde dragon slayer wiggled her toes then rolled her ankles, and finally moved her legs, a happy squeal coming from her. Without a second thought, she wrapped a leg under and around Natsu's waist and rolled them, stopping when she was on top. She pushed her hair to the right side of her neck, sitting just millimetres above his hips. Natsu gripped her own wide hips and smiled up at her as she leaned down, her gold hair acting like a curtain. She caught his lips with her own, nibbling his bottom lip and slipping her tongue into his mouth when he groaned. He tasted like peaches, and she couldn't get enough of him.

He caught her by surprise when she felt something hard below her, pressing against her core. She let out a light moan, and his tongue darted into her mouth feeling around it. She let her weight settle on his hips and crotch, letting out another moan as the pressure against her core increased. Natsu hissed below her, kissing her with hunger and lust. He held her in place by her hips and ground his semi against her, breaking the kiss so that he could watch her moan and whimper because of him. Lucy splayed her hands out over his wide, hard chest, nails digging into his skin as he continued to grind against her.

" _N-natsu_ ~..." she looked down at him, eyes at half mast. He hummed to show he was listening, grinding against her heat rougher." _Ah_ ~... W-we can't do this now..." he stopped and looked up at her with a confused look on his flushed face." I know you could feel it too, the guild is fighting. What type of friends would we be if we just stayed here and left them to fight on their own?" The pinkette gave her a small smile and let her climb off.

"Always think of others first huh..." he stood up and looked at the problem he'd now have to nurse, glancing at Lucy, who was rubbing her thighs together in discomfort. The scent of their arousal mixing in the air, tempting him to ignore what she asked. He stripped down when she wasn't looking and slipped into the liquid gold pool he had. She looked at him again when his shoulders were just going under. He gestured for her to come over when she raised an eyebrow." What? It's good for the skin, plus it looks really cool when you get out."

"Can i get in?" She looked at the liquid gold and he noticed a spark of greed in her eyes.

"Not with clothes on. Gold runs off skin like water, but saturates clothes. I lost a few drops because i wore a pair of boxers one time."

"Fine... Turn around."

 _~~~.~~~_

Jose growled as the iron dragon slayer twitched and spasmed on the floor, silver scales rippling over his skin and fading just as quickly. Gajeel was breathing loud, heavy breaths. The black guild mark on his shoulder seemed to seep dark Mist. The mist slowly faded and the scales covered his skin again, his red eyes gaining a light that the dark mage hadn't seen in a long time. Looked like his control slipped, because the iron dragon slayer was up on his feet, a viscous snarl coming from him.

"I can't believe this, I'm not your fucking dog you ugly bastard! I'm not dealing with you damn mind control anymore!" The timbre of Black Steel's voice was different, a tell tale sign that the dragon was in control. Jose started to laugh maniacally when he moved to leave.

"You are still mine to control Black Steel Gajeel! I knew the second you went to scout the weak fairies guild hall. You found your mate didn't you? That tiny blue haired girl, correct?" The responding possessive growl had the madman cackling." If you walk away now, I'll kill her and have you _watch_." Gajeel dropped his head and quickly debated his options, sighing at the only option.

"Leave her out of this bastard... I'll do what you said."

 **(A/N: Yay, double upload! Finally got rid of Lisanna, while also throwing in the weirdest ideas I've had. Blood trade, Nalu fluff/smut, and a small bit of insight on Gajeel. This is a short AN, and I'll respond to reviews of this and last chapter in chapter 28.**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	28. Makings of a Traitor

**Last time...**

 _"Leave her out of this bastard... I'll do what you said."_

 _~~~.~~~_

Gajeel cursed as he followed his nose, parading through the forests surrounding Magnolia. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to part of this. The iron dragon slayer had found his mate a few days before he kidnapped Lucy Via-Lactea, and he had a feeling that something bad would happen. Despite what the bastard thought, he did retain his consciousness while the dark magic bent him to Jose's will. He felt guilt and terror when the magic forced him to challenge the fire dragon slayer, he felt deep concern and slight happiness when he'd found his mate, and he felt disgust and guilt when he was forced to speak about what the magic would make him do to the target.

It made his stomach churn uncomfortably and his head spin till he felt like throwing up. When Jose revealed he knew what that tiny woman meant to the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel could barely fight back the urge to destroy the disgusting man.

So now here he was, searching out the two people who could help him, also the two people who would hate and resent him the most.

Gods help him.

 _~~~.Beware: smut starts purity marks(***).~~~_

Lucy moaned as she slipped into the liquid gold, the metal warm against her skin. It did nothing to relieve the ache in her core, only intensify it. She found herself slipping a finger between her folds, but stopped herself when she remembered that she wasn't the only one lounging around. Natsu's predatory gaze was fixed on the swell of her breasts, and she let out an embarrassed 'eep'.

"Jeez Luce, it's not like i haven't seen you naked before..." there had been many ' _incidents_ ' throughout the years, and she took note that most of them happened after he'd turned 18. He'd even groped her in his sleep before, not that she'd complain...

"That was all unplanned..." she pouted at him, crossing her arms under her chest, effectively pushing up her breasts. The pinkette's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, and Lucy screamed, realizing that she'd just fully revealed herself. Ducking under the gold, she could hear Natsu sputtering for something, anything, to say. Lucy stayed under for a while, willing away the embarrassment, coming back up to breathe. Getting her head above the surface, she squeezed gold from her hair, the naturally gold strands lightening without the metal clinging to them. Natsu watched with fascination, floating over to her and wrapping his tan arms around her thin waist. The blonde dropped her hair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how badly i just wanna fucking _take you right here and now_... being close to all of this," his hands drifted from her waist to her hips, then running up the back of her thighs, stopping at her rounded ass and kneading the flesh. Lucy keened at the feel, arcing into him," and not being able to have my way..." she bit her bottom lip, teeth nibbling at the plump, tender flesh. She could feel his hard-on pressing against her taut stomach, tempting her.

"M-maybe we could stay or a bit longer?" She whispered, letting one of her lithe hands fall under the surface, fingers teasing his nipple, then his delicious abs, and finally reaching his happy trail. She dropped her other hand and let them roam all over his body, tracing his hip bones and his chest, earning hisses and groans. She lifted a hand and pointed at the ledge.

"Sit." He quickly obliged, clambering up and giving her a good view of his gold slicked backside. He had a nice ass, she decided. Once he reached his destination, he sat down, and she promptly short circuited as she looked him over. Gold slid slowly off of his body, giving way to tan skin. His scrumptious pectoral and abdominal muscles making her drool. His adonis belt was beautiful and prominent, something other men only dreamed of. Finally, her eyes focused on his crotch, widening as she stared at his manhood. It had to be like nine inches long, and it was thick, like, _it wouldn't fit thick_. The skin was lighter than the rest of his body, and it twitched the longer she stared at it.

It intimidated her slightly, and her eyes drifted up to Natsu, who had a cocky and prideful smirk on his face. She huffed and rolled her eyes, slinking towards him and stopping between his legs, staring down his throbbing erection with a red face. She tentatively reached forwards, fingers teasing along one of the veins that throbbed, earning a pleasured hiss. Feeling abit bolder, she wrapped a hand around the base, unsurprised that her hand didn't wrap around completely. Her other hand went to his balls, fondling them as his hips bucked into her hand.

"F-fuck Luce..." he groaned. She gave him an innocent smile, dipping her head to lick the pearl of milky liquid that sat atop his head. She hummed at the taste, it was bittersweet and heavy on her tongue. Remembering something Cana had once said, she relaxed her throat, then pushed his cock into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat and nearly making her gag. Above her, Natsu was letting out a groan that had her thighs quivering. She began to slowly bob her head, taking in more of his length until she couldn't fit anymore of him down her throat. Her hands worked the base of his cock and his balls, his hips jerking into her as he let out hisses of pleasure.

A large, calloused hand fisted in her hair, helping her keep her tempo as she continued for a few minutes. She looked up at him, eyes widening at his pleasured, flushed face.

"I'm gonna cum Luce..." her tongue swirled around his girth, teasing a vein as his hips bucked wildly, his groans and hisses becoming more frequent. She was caught off guard when he stopped her from bobbing her head. He let out a string of curses and moaned her name as his hot seed shot into her mouth, hips jerking a few times as he emptied himself. She swallowed her mouth full then licked his head to get any remaining cum, it's heat leaving her wanting more. Some was on her hand, but she didn't care. Giving a sharp suck to his still hard cock, she released him with a pop, climbing up not the ledge beside him.

"Was i good?" She asked hesitantly, a light blush on her cheeks. Natsu chuckled and nodded.

"Definitely."

"Thanks... you kinda taste bittersweet, reminds me of chocolate..." the pinkette gave a hearty chuckle and she rubbed her thighs together again, it seemed that giving him release had gotten her even more hot and bothered. He gave her a once over, then dropped his gaze to her aching heat. The hand that still had some of his cum on it dipped inside off her, and he nearly came at the erotic sight.

"Y'know... I'm kinda hungry too..." he crawled between her legs, which she spread wider for him. His eyes followed the swell of her thighs to her hips, then landed on her dripping sex. It reminded him slightly of a flower, all pink and pretty. Gold still dripped from around it, and he found the sight extremely arousing. He leaned closer to her, taking a deep breath in, her scent mixed with the smell of sex nearly consuming him. He licked the length of her folds and she let out a low moan, hands tangling in his hair and pulling him closer. Not one to go against her demands, he licked her folds again, tongue stopping when he found a little bud that made her keen his name to high heavens.

He searched out her opening, plunging his abnormally long tongue all the way in when he found it, groaning at the heat and how she squeezed him tightly. He repeated the actions, a hand moving to play with her clit as he ate her out. Lucy was a moaning mess above him, barely able to form a coherent sentence. Her hips bucked and he laid his free arm across them to hold her down.

"Na-nat-natsuuu..." the rest was garbled and indiscernible. He stopped and pulled his tongue out of her heat, the blonde goddess whining at the loss.

"Tell me what you want babe..." Lucy's already red cheeks darkened even more.

"I w-want you to eat me out..." she looked away in embarrassment at her words, eyes widening when she felt something sharp poke her. Natsu smirked at her confession, nipping at her folds with his sharp canines. His tongue delved back into her, licking and sucking more furiously at her, pushing her to the edge it a short amount of time. She screamed his name as liquid poured from her sex. He swallowed all of it, its sugary taste leaving him wanting more. He licked her clean, doing a final sweep inside of her to get all of her essence. Lucy curled up in a ball, a satisfied air surrounding her. Natsu curled up around her, being careful that his hard-on didn't press into her back.

The blonde let out a loud, jaw cracking yawn once he threw an arm over her.

"That was great..." she mumbled, snuggling into his warm front. The pinkette nodded, kissing the bite mark he'd left on her neck, smiling when she let out a happy purr. He could hear her breathing deepening and slow down. It was understandable, she had used up most of her magic prior to her kidnapping, then their little 'excercises' took the rest out of her.

The fire dragon slayer watched her for a few minutes before getting up. No doubts that when she wakes up she'd be hungry as hell when she woke up. With that thought, he went over to the pile of clothes he'd left earlier and slipped on his pants, leaving the white shirt on the gold ground. Wandering back to the sleeping blonde, he pressed a chaste kiss to her forwards.

"I'll be back in a bit Luce." She hummed sleepily at him and he straightened up, padding out of his hoard quietly. His onyx eyes scanned the area around him when he got outside, then he made his way to his home to make sure the crazy lady wasn't back. Natsu walked around to the front and promptly burst into flames at the sight that greeted him.

Black Steel sitting with his back resting on the door, scales covering his body, playing around with an iron dagger. The black haired man looked up with wide eyes when Natsu accidentally stepped on a twig, and he got to his feet as fast as possible.

"Salamander, I'm not here for a fight! I just want to talk." It was evident that this was Black Steel's dragon speaking, but Natsu didn't care in the least. He lunged forwards and slugged the taller man in the jaw, watching with sick satisfaction when he went flying a few feet. His dragon growled at him to remain rational, but he just shoved it to the back of his mind.

"You threatened me and my mate, _broke_ her spine and _kidnapped_ her, there's no way that you're getting out of this alive!"

''I was being controlled by Jose, I promise! You gotta believe me Salamander!" Natsu flinched at the sincerity of his words, the fire around his fists dying in an instant." I deserve whatever punishment I'll get for doing that to you two, but I had no choice, he made me do it... I may be free from his magic's control now... but he threatened my mate..." the pinkette froze at those words.

"What does he want Black Steel?" The iron dragon slayer gave a dry chuckle.

"Your mate is a galaxy dragon slayer, you know she can open wormholes. The client wants her powers, he thinks that she can go back in time if she's hooked up to some bullshit tech and bring his wife back to life. Your mate looks like a carbon copy of his wife too, so he's saying that she's his kid. If i don't bring her back to Jose, he's going to kill my mate. And my name is Gajeel, not _Black Steel_." The fire mage narrowed his eyes and shook with anger.

"Who the fuck does that bastard thinks he is, I'll fucking roast him!"

"Does Jude Zhao-Heartfilia ring any bells? Man's a billionare, and a prick. Look, Salamander I'm not going to hurt bunny-girl, but i need you guys to protect my mate..."

"What does she look like?"

"Short, blue hair, big brown eyes, orange headband." He listed off a few other features, but Natsu already knew who he was talking about.

"You're mate is Levy McGarden, my gods that's funny as fuck! Orge and pixie..." the last part was muttered under his breath, and the pinkette laughed at Gajeel's pink cheeks.

"You're one to talk, y'know, when bunny-girl says ' _eat me out_ ' that doesn't mean you actually bite her." Natsu gawked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you fucking watched!?"

 **(A/N: and there we have it folks, a Nalu smut! I kinda feel like I'm throwing some twisted shit into this now... If anyone's wondering, there will be a Natsu vs Gajeel fight to close off this arc even though they've seemed to form a truce. Now, onto the reviews:**

 ** _(Ch26) Shunakoo25: Gajeel will forever be a big teddy bear, maybe Levy will even give him a bow_**

 ** _(Ch26) 17: Jeez, I've read your review over like four or five times, and the first part still has me laughing. Concerning the "best" fight, i do think that the Laxus vs raventail was one of the best, but Natsu vs Gajeel just barely beats it._**

 ** _(Ch26) Tomoe Dragneel: why thank you *blushes*_**

 ** _(Ch26) Moon Stone Tiger Lily: yeah, interesting all right..._**

 ** _(Ch26) Flamey Owl: Lisanna was born to be creepy in this story_**

 ** _(Ch26) 4evrDorkly17: sadly, no asylum... but there is Nalu/LuNa_**

 ** _(Ch27) Moon Stone Tiger Lily: don't worry, i won't starve my readers of smut, so here it is_**

 ** _(Ch27) 17: Lisanna can be a force of nature, and i think that i PMed you about it, but i can't remember... I'm off to go check!_**

 ** _(Ch27) Guest: ta da_**

 ** _(Ch27) quite-a-riot: i understand your pain, i wrote an essay on my phone before, and felt like throwing myself off a bridge halfway through_**

 ** _(Ch27) WolfMistwood:_** ** _Dragons? Cute? No way, dragons are epic! ~Natsu_**

 ** _Who wants a belly rub? ~Lucy_**

 ** _I DO ~Natsu_**

 **I believe that's all for now folks, see ya next chapter! Go check out my profile as well, and I just wanted to say that I'll be going to Africa on Wednesday and won't be back for a month, so don't worry if i go silent for that time, wifi sucks over at my grandparents place.**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	29. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hi guys!**

 **Sorry about not uploading on Hunting, Hoarding Treasures, Dragon Souls, and Girl with The Dragon Tattoo! I'm currently in Africa, and I don't have access to the named stories drafts.**

 **I don't want to be leaving you all high and dry, so I'll encourage you to go to my profile and pick out one of the prompts there! I have my mom's stuff, so i can write short one-shots or two shots for you guys. Just PM me which one and I'll try to have it up within two days.**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye**


	30. The Beginning

_Last time..._

 _"Y-you fucking watched!?"_

~~~.~~~

Natsu was bristling with annoyance and abit of anger as Gajeel stomped off, his odd laughter only annoying the fire eater even more. Gajeel had told him that he was going to try to sabotage Jose's plans, and had asked that the pinkette head out to his guild in order to protect Levy. Now, that wasn't what really pissed him off, it was the fact that the iron dragon slayer kept hinting at what happened in his hoard.

Stepping back into the gold filled room, he wasn't surprised to find Lucy still lying beside the pool of gold, naked and asleep. He padded up to her side quietly, sitting on his calves and watching her with a loving look in his onyx eyes.

Then he rolled her into the pool of gold.

" _NATSU_!" The pinkette wheezed with laughter as his mate screeched at him, dragging herself out, chocolate honey eyes narrowed at him. He didn't have any time to react before he was pulled forwards, diving face first in the liquid gold. Floundering to the surface, he let out a whiny noise, watching as the blonde haired dragon slayer climbed out, refusing to face him.

"Sorry?" The death glare she gave him had Natsu ducking so that only his eyes and the top of his head were visible, cowering in fear.

"Sorry my ass Lil' Lizard." He crawled out, creeping up behind her and grabbed a handful, giving a playful squeeze that had her squeaking and jumping away from him. The fire mage shrugged, giving her a lopsided grin.

"What, I like your ass. C'mon, we have to get going, we've got a new ally and someone to protect." He shook any gold that stuck to him off, then realized that Lucy was looking at him expectantly." What?"

"Virgo's on her day off so I need to grab some clothes from your place..." he nodded, letting his eyes roam over her body before leading the way out with a cocky grin on his face despite the hole she was burning in the back of his head with her glare. When they got around to the front of his cottage, she darted in before he even reached the door, ducking into his tiny walk in closet. Natsu huffed and padded into the kitchenette, grabbing a box of crackers and plunking himself down on the couch.

Lucy came out after a few minutes, a black t-shirt covering her torso and a pair of grey sweats on her legs. The clothes were abit big on her, but he liked it, probably because they were his clothes...

"Alright I'm ready... just to clarify, you are or _aren't_ getting on Gray's stripper train?" He raised an eyebrow at her comment then looked down at himself, noticing his bare chest and unbuckled pants.

"Shit, I left my shirt in my hoard." Just as he was reaching for the box of crackers, Lucy snatched it away, sticking her tongue out as she held it against her chest.

"Mine, I'm hungry so these shall be my victims. The longer you take, the more food I raid." He narrowed his eyes playfully, standing to his full height and towering over her.

"The more of my food you take, the emptier your kitchen will be when we get back." She shrugged at him, popping a cracker in her mouth with a grin.

"Well, we're both gonna be living at Oranoir, so I'll just take your food." Balancing a cracker on her nose, she got up on her tippy toes, giggling when he ate it off of her nose. Natsu ruffled her golden locks with a large hand then jogged over to the front door.

"Be back in a minute, then we'll head into Magnolia."

~~~.~~~

Gajeel could taste the dark magic in the air, his dragon screeching for him to bolt and take his mate to somewhere Jose couldn't reach him. He couldn't do that though, because he would not allow anyone else to suffer under the cruel man's hand.

Jose had to die.

"Where is the Heartfilia girl?!" His red eyed gaze turned up and he fought back the snarl building in his throat.

"Dragneel and Via-Lactea are in hiding, and until they come out, I can't reach them." He lied, hoping Jose was too uninformed on dragon magic. A slayer could always enter another slayer's territory with a powerful spell that only a few knew.

"That's a shame I suppose... the Abyss Breaker should draw them out though, their petty loyalty to their guild will draw them right into my trap. Then I'll take her and kill the rest!" Gajeel bristled and held back another snarl, the urge to murder growing stronger by the second." Go prepare the Element Four, Juiva and Sol are going to cause a ' _distraction_ ' as the giant prepares."

' _ **You will not bring harm to our mate, or any who carry the Fairytail name.**_ ' Gajeel's dragon rumbled as he turned away from Jose.

' ** _You got that right.'_**

~~~.~~~

Juvia liked the ocean.

It was an enigma, ever changing, flowing this way and that, carving its own path in this cruel world.

The ocean was all she had. No one liked being around a rain bringer, they called her gloomy and dreary, said all she would do is make someone sad. Before leaving her orphanage, all she'd ever had was her dear ghost puppet, the only thing that would never leave her.

It was a sad thing, she knew, but it was reality.

Who could love a stupid girl who couldn't even control her magic enough to stop the rain?

Master Jose said he did, but he only ever looked at her as if she were some tool, not like a father would look at his daughter. Oh how she wanted to be loved, was it so much to ask?

Holding her little ghost puppet to her chest as she stared out at the ocean, she felt tears spring from her eyes, but she brushed them away as the guild hall began to move from beneath her feet.

"Rain Woman, old bastard wants you to distract Fairytail while the giant begins the Abyss Break..." Her only semi-friend's voice came from behind her, and she turned to see Gajeel standing behind her, a look of unease on his face.

"And what does Gajeel-san want?" She found herself asking, words falling from her tongue before she realized it. His eyes widened slightly in surprise and he was silent for a moment.

"... I want to kill the snake, by cutting off its head."

 **(A/N: and all of my tech is fixed! Yay! So, I've finally updated Dragon Souls, and let me just say before anyone asks, there will be a Natsu vs Gajeel fight. Why? Jose is still a threat to Fairytail, and a dragon would do anything for their mate, even fight their allies. Just gonna skip to the reviews now!:**

 ** _Shunakoo25: kinda explained your first question up above, and about the Nalu mating, that will be very soon_**

 ** _4evrDorkly17(Guest): Gajeel and Lucy will most likely form a sibling bond. Yes, if a certain water Mage has anything to say about it, Gray will be very happy_**

 ** _FairyLover01(Guest): natsu is an utter dork sometimes, but to partially explain his thinking, he wanted to get Lucy something to eat but got a bit sidetracked with Gajeel's surprise appearance_**

 ** _FlameDragonHime: lol, what dragon doesn't like gold!~ Star_**

 ** _*Raises hand*~ Gajeel_**

 ** _You don't count...~ Star_**

 ** _raizorshrp: np buddy, glad you like it_**

 ** _turtle3334: Africa gave me heat rash... but it was still fun_**

 ** _17: jeez, you do like your golden Lucy's... pretty sure if she found out, Gajeel would be kicked into space and would probably land on the sun_**

 ** _CodenameMise: yes sir/mam! *salutes*~ Star_**

 ** _Dork...~ Gajeel_**

 ** _Bite me!~ Star_**

 ** _Moon Stone Tiger Lily: gajeel has no filter... none at all. Thanks!_**

 ** _Anna5949: They won't be meeting in the GMG's actually, but there will be a little duel between the two balls of energy_**

 **That was chapter 28 reviews, onto chapter 29!:**

 ** _BearGirl01: I was in Western Africa, Nigeria_**

 ** _FlameDragonHime: sadly didn't go to America, think you meant Africa_**

 ** _Turtle3334: thanks!_**

 ** _ReaBeat: lol, so true_**

 ** _Girlgonerouge: thank you!_**

 **Alright, I think that's all!**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye.)**


	31. Phantom's Trump Card

_**Last time...**_

 _"I want to kill the snake, by cutting off its head."_

~~~.~~~

Natsu slung his arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her into his side as they made their way into Magnolia. The thrum of magic had weakened, so neither dragon was too keen on rushing to the guild if there was no threat to their friends.

The blonde snuggled into her mate, tucking under his arm and caressing his spine, her magic tickling at his skin and making him jolt to her amusement. They soon reached the guild hall, taking in the holes in the walls, patches of ice, and burn marks.

"Lucy! Natsu! Everyone was so worried about you two when Jose's phantoms said you were captured! What happened?" Mira burst out of the guild's doors, looking like she'd danced in a tornado, Erza trailing beside her, Happy fluttering between them, black eyes excited as they closed the distance. Lucy stepped out of Natsu's embrace, only for him to pull her into his chest, much to everyone's surprise.

Erza took a threatening step forwards, gauntleted hand gripping the sword at her hip, mahogany eyes watching for any sign of discomfort from the galaxy dragon slayer. Mira's sea blue eyes flashed and her lips curled in a sweet, yet devilish smile as she took the new couple in.

"Long story short, Black Steel Gajeel got into my... _our_ Territory, Natsu got knocked out and I broke my spine. When I came to, I was in Phantom's tower dungeon, and threw myself into a hundred foot drop, knowing that this dork would catch me," she reached back and ruffled Natsu's hair, the male leaning into her and purring." After that, we just stuck around at his place while I got healed up, and here we are." Happy seemed overjoyed that his parental figures had returned, while the two s-class mages stared in shock.

"How could you recover from a broken bone, let alone a broken spine in such a small amount of time?"

"Well, my dragon put all of my magic into rapid healing, but I had to get power from another... source when my reserves ran dry." She responded, stepping out of the circle of Natsu's arms, she stepped into a group hug, Mira and Erza squeezing her tight enough that she was scared that she would pop.

"Do you know what Phantom wants with you?" The blonde shook her head, which caused her friends to frown, the rivals sending each other looks of unease.

"Some rich prick named Jude Zhao-Heartfilia is after her magic, thinks she's able to bring his wife back." Natsu drawled from behind Lucy, arms crossed over his chest as he glared off into space.

 _'Probably thinking of ways to kill the bastard.'_

"Wait, how did you know that Natsu?" His onyx eyes refocused, landing on his mate, who fought the urge to squirm under his gaze.

"Black Steel Gajeel came by, he's been mind controlled for most of this time, begged me to protect his mate and told me what Jose's after."

"Did he say _what_ Jose was planning?" They all moved to stand together in a tight circle, Erza looking about ready to cleave someone's head from their shoulders.

"No, he was just supposed to bring Luce back, the bastard thought that that'd be the end of it." He grumbled out. Lucy raised a blonde brow when the space around him began to heat up. She elbowed him in the side when she got sweat beading on her skin, the heat soon dying down.

"Then we are still on the defensive, no one can be allowed to leave without a partner and you two _will not_ leave the sights of an s-class mage, not until we get the chance to wipe them from the face of this planet. They have attacked Fairytail, kidnapped one of us, they will suffer for their crimes!" The look on Erza's face made the two dragons shiver, even more so when Mira's sweet grin turned evil.

"They're scarrry!" Happy chirped from between the two, darting to hide behind Natsu when they glared at him.

"What did you just say?!"

"N-nothing!"

~~~.~~~

Gray sat on a bar stool, navy eyes scanning over his beloved guild more times than he could count. Natsu and Lucy had returned an hour ago and had been mauled by the guild, but that was expected.

What he wouldn't have ever thought would happen was that the pair was acting differently. There were sly grins thrown between them, gazing into each other's eyes for longer than what would be seen as friendly, not so innocent touches, and a closeness that had not been there before. He didn't seem to be the only one who noticed, seeing as Cana finally slithered off of her bar stool beside him, carrying a keg of alcohol as she sauntered towards the dragon slayers.

Heads turned to look at the trio as the drunkard loudly dropped the keg on the floor, flopping on top of the table between the two, a suggestive smile on her face.

"Soooooo, you two look chummy, anything you wanna tell Big sis Cana?" Both the blonde and the pinkette flinched, startled by the question, eyes flickering between each other.

"Why would you think anything happened?" Lucy was the first to react, sitting ramrod straight, eyes focusing on the brunette.

"You're on house arrest for over half a week, then you get kidnapped, then you two probably hung around in your own territory until you got here, plus you're acting like teenagers after they fucked." She drawled, snickering when Lucy's face lit up, as well as Natsu's, the blonde ducking her head down and letting out an embarrassed squeak.

"W-we did not do that Cana!" Natsu hissed out, swatting at the hand that reached to ruffle his locks.

"You sure got close then! Cmon, I'll give you two some great tips!" Lucy was about to snap back a reply, but the hum of magic filled the air just before the ground shook, a wave of water smashing into the guild at the same time. Mages went flying, got drenched and a few crushed by the debris of the attack, any still standing rushing outside.

Natsu was one of the first outside, the air around him heating to vaporize any water that dared come close. Cana threw down a card, which turned into a relatively large sinkhole, while Lucy had summoned several wormholes, draining any remaining water into, presumably, the ocean. With the water mostly taken care of, the trio cut their magic short. Everyone else outside, mostly just the s-class mages and Gray, focused their attention on their attackers.

A blue haired girl with an umbrella and a green haired man with a monocle stood side by side, watching the gathering mages.

" _Drip drip drop_... Juvia is the Rain woman..." the woman spoke, her voice ringing out, each word clear and crisp. As she closed her mouth, the sky darkened, water pouring heavily down on them, making it difficult for anyone to see five feet in front of them. Natsu could already hear the beginnings of the fight, as well as the distressed cries of a few people. Just as he was about to join the fight, the rain cleared away completely.

Laxus, Ezra, Mira and Cana were all waist deep in the ground, struggling to get out, while Gray was locked in battle with the rain woman. The odd green haired man was nowhere to be seen. The Rain woman looked rather surprised about the sky being clear, her attention turned to the clouds. He followed her gaze, taking in the giant gapping hole in the sky. The male glanced at his partner, realizing that she was moving the water somewhere else with a wormhole spell.

"Nice going Luce!" The blonde glanced at him, baring her fangs in a wide grin.

"Non non non!" Both slayers turned to see the other phantom Mage standing behind them, looking rather angry, his pale face an unflattering shade of red." Master Jose has demanded une distraction!" Natsu grinned at that, slamming a fist into his open palm, lighting himself ablaze at the same moment.

"Take care of him Natsu, I'll get the others free." Lucy called out as she ran to the mages that were still trapped in the ground. The pinkette let out a low growl as he sprung forwards, merciless in his assault as he pounded the man into the ground. Just as he was about to land an uppercut that would've put the man out of commission, the ground shook violently, everyone falling as they lost their balance. Only the phantom members still stood, a cocky grin on the man's cut and bruised face, the woman's face blank.

"Juvia and Monsieur Sol's work is done..." she droned before her body changed, becoming a small wave of water while Sol sunk into the earth.

"C'est la vie, mon amie."

Natsu would've roared in frustration at the phantom mages' impromptu fleeing, but the sight of a metal and rock mechanical giant standing with its feet in the sea had left him frozen.

~~~.~~~

Levy slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, her brain pounding painfully after she'd hit her head against the pillar. The guild had been flooded and hit by an earthquake just a few moments ago, and she, along with almost everyone else, was very disoriented. She thought she saw the s-class mages and a few others run out, but her brain refused to take in or remember any information.

A quick look around showed her that she was one of the only mages still awake, Macao and Jet on the other side of the guild. The older Mage was leaned over the younger, who was crying rivers of tears and whimpering. That was when she saw the pillar collapsed over the mage's leg, pinning him to the ground. Her stomach lurched at the sight, and she had to turn around in order to keep her last meal down.

Before she could finish her turn though, an arm banded around her waist and she found herself being lifted off the ground and onto a hard shoulder. Levy screeched and kicked, yelping when her foot came in contact with a hard metallic stomach.

"Jeez, calm down Shrimp. I'm not going to hurt you." Was all she got before a quick strike to her neck rendered her unconscious.

 **(A/N: my god, I'm not dead! This chapter has taken so much longer than it should have, and I'm so sorry for that... I'm not going to talk much more, so let's get to the reviews:**

 ** _PikaGirl2016 - seeing reviews like this brightens up my day, thank you!_**

 ** _XxBlue-ButterflyxX - after many long weeks, I've updated again! I'll be pushing through the Phantom Lord arc now, I'm aiming to finish by chapter 37 at the latest_**

 ** _Nalu Nalu Nalu(guest) - i plan for them to have more of a rivals relationship, I'm still working it out though_**

 ** _Quite-a-riot - I'm sorry about the short chapters, then next ones will hopefully get to be longer. The end battles are coming up really soon_**

 ** _Nalu Nalu Nalu(guest) - Luck, my secret is luck_**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Bye)**


	32. Final Stand:part 1

**BEFORE WE GET INTO THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Yes yes, my updating schedule is completely non existent, and I'm so sorry about that, you guys deserve better! I'm pretty much drowning in school work, and I haven't really been able to keep up with this story... hopefully that'll change soon, but i can't confirm... there's not going to be an AN at the end cuz I'm busy...**

"Jeez, calm down Shrimp. I'm not going to hurt you." Was all she got before a quick strike to her neck rendered her unconscious.

* * *

He frowned as he gently set her on the portable cot, the bluenette snuggling into the soft material. The tiny shack he'd found just outside of Magnolia was relatively safe and hidden, although cooler than he would prefer. Gajeel stretched out his arms and cracked his back, enjoying the sound of his joints popping.

The iron dragon stalked over to the front door, peering out of the small peephole. The ground surrounding the shack was chocked full of sharp little needles, so thin that only an extremely keen eye would catch them. If anyone approached, they'd get a sharp, unexpected treat.

Giving the sleeping mage a final glance, he unlocked the door, slipping out, silent as a wraith.

The final battle was unavoidable, and he was not going to miss watching Jose fall.

* * *

Erza led the still functioning Fairytail mages around to the back of the guild, her adamantine armour rippling over her form. Everyone was on guard when they stopped by the cliff that hung over the crashing waves of the ocean. A giant robot stood knee deep in the ocean, a cannon starring them down from its chest, the metal and stone machine groaning loudly as it halted.

The phantom lord guild mark was painted on it, a dark grey against the black barrel of the cannon.

"What's going on?" Gray questioned, voice quiet but strained. A loud buzzing sound filled the air a moment later.

"I'll give you ten seconds to surrender the Via-Lactea girl before I wipe you all from the face of this planet! It's time for the fairies to die!" The mages flinched at the staticky voice, eyes flying to the blonde dragon slayer, who's eyes were narrowed at the giant, a serious expression on her face." Ten!"

Lucy shook her arms out, cracking her neck as she stepped forwards.

"Nine!"

Erza started towards her friend, intent on stopping her from doing anything rash.

"Eight!"

Natsu watched with a concerned look but stood still, waiting for something to happen.

"Seven!"

Without looking behind her, the blonde's arm shot out, tendrils of galaxy magic wrapping around her comrades.

"Six!"

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" Erza screamed, struggling against her restraints, similar to the other mages, sans Natsu.

"Five!"

Natsu, despite his faith in whatever Lucy was planning, started to fight his bonds, wanting to be ready if her plan backfired.

"Four!"

"Trust me guys. Let's teach them why Fairytail is the number one guild in Fiore." Her magic gathered in the air around her, shaping itself into a massive circle that a dragon could easily pass through.

"Three!"

the fire dragon let his own magic flare, burning away the binds and allowing him to move. Not wasting a breath, he lit himself aflame, ready for what would come after the canon.

"Two!"

"Galaxy Dragon's Blackhole!" The space inside of the giant circle turned black as the void, drawing in anything on the side opposite to Lucy into it.

"Fire the Juipter Canon!" A bright ball of magic pulsed at the mouth of the canon for a split second before a beam of multi-coloured magic tore its way through the sky towards them. Lucy braced herself as it closed in, the beam, although much wider than her blackhole, compressing just enough to fit into it. The blackhole swallowed every last bit of the canon's shot, completely tearing the magic apart like it was a wet sheet of paper. The blonde quivered where she stood after she closed the blackhole before falling back, landing on her behind. She couldn't help to giggle, surprised that her stupid plan had actually worked.

Everyone but Natsu was staring at her like she'd grown a second head, the pinkette rushing to his mate's side, flames flickering away. He knelt beside her, a wide grin on his face as she let herself fall back with a groan.

"Gimme a second, my head is fucking spinning..." she bit out when he caught her, a worried look on his face.

"That was pretty epic Lucy, didn't know that you could use the blackhole spell like that." Both dragon slayers turned to see Gray giving a half grin to them, ice freezing over his arms to come to an end as very sharp points. Erza cast a worried and annoyed look at the pair but said nothing as her adamantine armour gave way to her black wing armour. All eyes turned to the metal giant as it gave a mighty groan, heavy arms raising at 45 degree angles as thousands of shadow soldiers burst out from every dip and cut in its body.

The phantoms streamed towards them, flying through the air without a sound. Natsu frowned, turning his attention back to the blonde, who gave him a pat on the shoulder. Using him to help get up, Lucy pushed herself off the ground, ignoring the warnings of over exertion from her dragon as she let her magic crackle at her fingers.

An arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her backwards so that she stood behind her pink haired slayer. About to complain and say that she was fine, she froze when he sent her a look over his shoulder, a silent promise that she wouldn't want to defy him.

Lucy watched as her team surged forwards, easily tearing through the first few lines. Natsu stayed close while the others moved forwards, flames disintegrating any shadow soldier that got within reach. A few got past them, heading towards the other guild members behind them, and Lucy spun to face them, summoning several wormholes that sent them back into the waiting hands of Gray and Erza.

The blonde whirled around as her name was called, eyes falling to the phantom that had crept up on her blind side. Feeling a sudden wave of sweltering heat, Lucy crouched low to the ground just as a funnel of flames roared over her head, reducing the creature to nothing more than a pile of ashes. Flashing Natsu a quick grin, she bounced back to her feet, galaxy magic swirling around her hands, forming giant glowing purple claws, fingers ending with deadly sharp tips.

She flung herself forwards, easily bypassing her mate as she ripped through the phantoms, forcing her way towards Erza and Gray. Reaching the red-headed knight's side, Lucy caught Erza's calves as the requip mage launched into the air, slicing through multiple phantoms as Lucy spun her. The moment Erza's feet touched the ground, she took a place against the blonde's back.

"The giant is casting the Abyss Break spell and the cannon is still online, we need to get on board and take them both out or else Magnolia will be in jeopardy." A glance at both Natsu and Gray showed that they both knew what was happening, seeing as their eyes kept going to the giant, both making steady progress towards it.

"Got it. Cana!" The blonde jumped away, sprinting over to the drunkard's side, ducking under a trio of cards that struck down a dozen phantoms with a blast of lightning. "Erza, Gray, Natsu and I are gonna go cripple them. Do you need any help here?"

Cana grinned like a cat, throwing a card that turned into a violent stream of water that ripped through a dozen of the shadow-shrouded creatures.

"Course, C'mon Lu, we're fucking Fairytail mages! Go destroy some shit!" The brunette cackled, shoving the dragon slayer away playfully.

Erza glanced back at her, and Lucy nodded, making her way back towards her friend, the amount of phantoms dropping to about thirty. The red head grinned as Lucy caught up, the pair watching as Natsu's flames shrouded him as he waited for Gray's giant ice bridge to finish.

"Let's show them why not to mess with Fairytail!" Erza lifted her sword as she spoke, tip pointing at the giant. Natsu slammed a fist into an open palm, flames exploding out at the contact, a feral smirk curling his lips.

"I'm all fired up!"


	33. Final Stand pt2

**Final Stand part 2**

They all took off their separate ways when he'd finished the bridge. Natsu was a literal fireball, racing up the bridge and launching himself right into the chest of the giant, smashing a huge hole in it at the same time with a roar.  
Lucy followed her partner's lead, but instead smashed in through the giant's hip, while Erza took a less destructive way, jumping through a set of windows that made the giant's face.

He supposed that left him the Jupiter cannon to deal with. Using his ice to create a stairway up to its barrel, he slid inside. Most likely he'd be facing one of the element four. If anything, he wanted to go toe to toe with the earth or water mage. He'd seen the injuries they'd caused, the pain some of his guildmates were going through now.

He needed to give them a taste of their own medicine.

The barrel ended abruptly, and he landed with a roll, popping up to his feet, ready to fight. Gray had ended up in a huge room, the ceiling looking to be almost 50 feet high. Control panels lined the perimeter, while a huge lacrima sat in the middle atop a pedestal. He couldn't feel more than a drop of magic in it, so he definitely had more than enough time to disable the cannon.

" _drip drip drop_ … Juvia is the rain woman…" he spun in a circle, but there was no one in the room. The sound of trickling water reached him, and his dark eyes focused on the blob of water that formed between him and his target. She took another second to fully form, her body finally solidifying.

He paused for a second, eyes glued to her heavily clothed form. Gray spent most of his pre-teen and teen years having eyes only for one Lucy Via-Lactea, but now, seeing this phantom mage without heavy rain clouding his vision, he completely forgot about his previous infatuation. Long, wavy sea blue hair framed a soft looking, pale face. Her eyes were startlingly beautiful, a shade of blue he'd never encountered before, but there was something in them, a loneliness and emptiness that had his gut twisting.

The flushing of her cheeks startled him out of his examination of her, and he remembered why he was there.

"get out of my way, I don't want to hurt you." He warned, eyes narrowing when she shook her head. The temperature of the room dropped drastically just as she lashed out, a whip composed of water aimed straight for his side. He froze it with a burst of ice magic, then lunged forwards. "Ice make: Lance!" the sharp, frigid weapons sliced through the air, but Juvia didn't dodge, they simply flew straight through her, where they aimed to land becoming water.

She made a squeaking noise and he gawked as her face turned red and she practically melted.

"what the…"

"gray-sama doesn't… he doesn't have anything on…" well, that was embarrassing… no wonder she looked like a tomato. A quick glance proved that he couldn't find his clothes, so he just shrugged.

"are we gonna keep fighting or are you going to surrender? Wait, how do you know my name?!" he squawked the second question and created a saucer of ice to cover himself.

"Juvia was forced to find out everything she could about Fairytail… Juvia will not allow you to destroy the lacrima." She finally got up, eyes directed elsewhere, although water swirled around her, waiting to lash out again.

He grinned, slamming his hands to the ground and covering the floor in ice. Launching forwards, he couldn't help the childish enjoyment that filled him when she copied, a new intensity in her bewitching eyes.

They met in the middle in a swirl of water and ice. To anyone watching, it would look like the meeting of two halves of a whole.

* * *

Gajeel found himself perched above in the rafters of the giant's main hall, glaring down at the earth and air mages below him. Sol and Aria had always been difficult little bastards, and he wished he could jump down there and thrash them. A loud crash to the left had them looking towards the heavy oak doors, and Sol stepped forwards to get a look. The smell of metal and jasmine reached his nose, and he barely kept his laugh silent as the door flew off its hinges, flattening Sol in an almost comedic way.

Titania strode in with the grace of a queen, and Gajeel got himself comfortable, ready to enjoy the up incoming show.

"You attacked my family, wounded my brothers and sisters. I swear that I will take vengeance, my blade with turn their pain onto you!" she lunged forwards, and Gajeel seriously wished he had some popcorn. This was gonna be entertaining.

* * *

Natsu growled as he literally tore his way through the giant, hunting for an opponent, hopefully that bastard Jose. The next wall he went through put him in a destroyed hall, and he frowned at the sight of Erza standing over two unmoving bodies. He probably just missed witnessing the thrashing she dealt. Her eyes flickered up to him, and she gave a curt nod, sheathing her gleaming blade.

"they stood no chance. What's your progress so far?" Natsu grinned at the question, rolling his right shoulder.

"Phantom lackeys, messed my shoulder up a bit, punched a few of 'em too hard." The redhead rolled her eyes with a smirk, not too surprised. The lesser guild members of phantom were barely even a threat, they didn't even warrant the use of magic.

"Do you have an idea on where the others are? It would be best to regroup before going after Jose." He opened his mouth to respond, pausing when he caught a familiar scent.

"don't be a creep Black Steel." An odd laugh sounded above them, and a body fell to the ground between them, Gajeel straightening to a standing position, arms crossed over his chest.

"took ya long enough. The lacrima's been destroyed, so that means your ice-mage is done his fight, but Salamander here's the only one who can find the blonde." Natsu narrowed his eyes at the use of his moniker, while Erza nodded.

"Thank you Gajeel, I'll assume you won't be assisting in the defeat of Jose?" she nodded when he did, although Natsu could see a bit of disappointment in the action. Dragon-slayers fought similar to how their dragons would, and Erza loved watching and analyzing Natsu and Lucy's unpredictable movements when they sparred.

"if his magic touches me, I'll lose control. Don't think ya wanna be fighting a guild master and a dragon-slayer." The iron dragon-slayer looked uncomfortable with the plan, even though it was the best course of action.

"don't worry about it, we'll show Jose not to pick a fight with Fairytail." Gajeel grinned at that, stepping closer with an arm extended. Natsu grinned back and they clasped forearms, giving one shake then releasing each other. Turning back to Erza, who was rocking side to side, anxious for a battle, he was about to take a deep breath when a loud roar had the ground quivering beneath them.

The Fairytail mages knew Lucy's roar anywhere, and in an instant, were taking off in the direction of the sound.  
It didn't take long to find the blonde. She was crouched with her back towards them, facing off against a mage with fire wreathing around him. Scales covered a good amount of her body, signaling that her dragon was in control. The enemy mage's hair was black on one side and white on the other, and in all honesty, he looked odd. A hole was in the wall behind him, presumably caused by Lucy's earlier roar.

Erza looked far too ready to join the fight, but the blonde had it covered, so Natsu simply put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

They watched as the galaxy dragon-slayer twisted out of the way of a flaming whip before darting wide around the fire mage. He didn't have much time before she was on top of him, a foot covered in magic nailing him right in the chin. He fell back with a cry, and Lucy struck the pressure point in his neck, effectively knocking him out.

She brushed herself off, despite the lack of dirt, and tilted her head towards them. The sharp-fanged grin she gave them playful. Erza and Natsu moved to meet her, the redhead smiling like a proud parent.

"Good work Lucy, I'd be surprised if your opponent managed to land a single hit!" Lucy gave a short laugh at that, and the scales covering her right calf sunk back beneath the skin, revealing a gash, which instantly began to bleed.

"Bastard caught me off-guard. Mind closing it up Lil' Lizard?" the pinkette scowled at the nickname but crouched.

"I swear, almost every time I have to cauterize something, it's your calf…" she laughed at that, sucking in a breath when he started to seal it.

" **Have you found the clown yet? I really need to whoop his scrawny ass."** Natsu shook his head, running calloused fingers over the tender flesh to check it, inadvertently making the blonde shiver.

" **No, we were searching for him, then we heard you. Don't ya think you went a bit overboard with the roar?"** he cocked an eyebrow in the direction of the destroyed wall. Lucy shrugged.

"Are you two nearly finished, I can sense something coming this way…" Erza drew her blade, holding it at the ready, back to the dragon-slayers.

" **Let's end this war, then we have something to talk about."** Natsu nodded his agreement, straightening up while Lucy tested out her calf. The air seemed like it was full of malicious intent, and Natsu lit himself aflame, onyx eyes searching for any sign of their incoming target. Lucy let her galaxy magic flow over her arms and hands, forming it into two huge claws that were just barely avoiding touching the ground.

They stood on guard for two minutes before the sound of tapping shoes reached the dragon-slayer's ears, and they oriented themselves towards it.

It was time for this war to end.

* * *

He carefully lifted the unconscious bluenette from the ground, carrying her like she would shatter if he held her a bit tighter.

Gray felt terrible, about to bring the enemy to face his family, whom she had recently attacked, all because his mind and heart screamed for him to keep her by him. During their fight, she'd cried when he'd said he was fighting for his family. He had no doubt that she'd never truly been a part of one. Fairytail was a place for new beginnings, he hoped that they'd be able to accept her with open arms.

Sliding down the icy path he'd created earlier, he frowned at the sight of his guild mates scattered around, some unconscious, some injured, and others tending to those who needed help. He could see Mira leaning over Cana, wrapping bandages tightly around a bleeding wound on the card mage's side. Laxus was carrying the unconscious into the guild, being surprisingly helpful.

He hit the ground in a run, making his way to the guildhall. Mira finished her work on Cana and jogged with him, looking at Juvia then him with a raised eyebrow.

"please, I couldn't leave her there… I promise she'll be fine…" it wasn't usual for him to beg, and Mira took a moment to respond, obviously surprised by his actions.

"Don't take her to the hall… Your home or Porly's. She's hurt too many of our guild mates, some will want payback." Gray nodded, and Mira peeled off to go help someone else. Switching directions, he took off into a run, holding the water mage tight to him.

There was no way he was letting her go now.

* * *

The sun was in his face as he awoke. The soft yet scratchy material below him was not his bed.

"I see you woke up old man…" Makarov sat up instantly, eyes wide open. Porlyusica huffed out a breath, her show of relief, and shoved a mug of tea towards him. "You were attacked on your way here, and a large portion of your magic was stolen from you. Drink this, then get out, there's a war going on and you're needed."

"We still need to discuss some important matters." He chugged down the whole drink, which was luckily lukewarm or else he'd be screaming.

"Come back after this is over Makarov. Your children need you." Makarov jumped out of the cot, thankful that she'd left him clothed, and made his way to the door. He caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. White, like freshly fallen snow, bearing the crest of the wizard saints. He picked it up with careful hands, a soft smile stretching his lips as he put the cloak on.

This war would end now, and Jose would regret the day he turned his sights on the strongest guild in Fiore.

 **Yay! New chapter is up! Not too much happening as we approach the end of the Phantom arc! I can't wait to finish the final chapter for this arc, I'm way too excited for the final battles! Also, who's ready to see more concerning the dragon-slayers? Cuz I definitely am. What do you think Porlyusica and Makarov were going to talk about?**

 **You'll find out next chapter, which will hopefully be out before the 20th! But incase I don't manage to update before the 25th, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
